


I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Love Song Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst with a Happy Ending, DJ Dean Winchester, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Professor Dean Winchester, Single Parent Castiel, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: The story of a late night DJ and a single parent who fall in love, one song request at a time.





	1. Ain't No Sunshine

Dean Winchester sat in the DJ booth at SPN1 Radio. He took another long drink of his coffee, trying to stay awake. He was taking requests during his 2 am radio shift, but the requests were far and few between. They usually consisted of overly drunk people trying to get him to play songs that were not fit for on-air consumption.

He finished playing Bon Jovi's _Wanted Dead or Alive_ as a call registered on Skype. He answered the Skype call, "Hello, this is Dean with SPN1 Radio. How can I help you?"

A gruff, gravelly male voice responded, "Hello, Dean. I'd like to make a request…"

"Can you hold for a just a moment so I can put you on the air?" Dean asked.

The man's voice sounded irritated, "Yes."

As soon as Bon Jovi's song wound down, Dean said cheerfully into the mic, "And that was _Wanted Dead or Alive_ by Bon Jovi. Next up on SPN1 radio, we have a request. Hello, caller. What's your name?"

The call went silent for a moment and Dean thought the man might have hung up. However, he finally answered, "Steve, my name is Steve."

"Hi, Steve. I'm Dean. What would you like me to play for you tonight?"

Steve answered, " _Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone_."

Without thinking as he searched for the song in the database, Dean responded, "Is there anyone you'd like to dedicate the song to?"

The voice went quiet and then finally answered, "My wife that left me tonight, abandoning our thirteen-year-old daughter."

Dean froze for a moment. "Um, yeah. Ok, please hold on the line for a moment. Here comes _Ain' No Sunshine_ by Bill Withers, brought to you on SPN1 Radio, from our family to yours." Dean clicked off the live mic button.

He stammered into the phone, "Dude, Steve, I'm sorry. It's 2 am and I'm running low on caffeine. I'm so sorry to put you on the spot like that."

The voice was quiet again. "It's fine, Dean. I was being overly indulgent and melodramatic. Thank you for playing the song. Take care."

The call ended abruptly, leaving Dean to listen to the words, "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, And this house just ain't no home, Anytime she goes away."

"Damn it," Dean growled to himself. Between his daytime job as a radio, television, and film professor and his nighttime job as a DJ, he was lucky if he got four hours of sleep a night. Working to put his brother through law school was taking its toll on his ability to function coherently. He sighed, "Only one more year. One year."

He turned himself back to his DJ software and queued up a few more songs while waiting for the request line to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song requested: Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBKcAc8VpIw


	2. All Out of Love

Dean put down his thermos of coffee next to the DJ booth at the start of that night's shift. It has been a couple of days since his embarrassing incident with Steve, and he had been on edge the times he had been on the air since then. However, the man with the gravelly, sexy voice hadn't called back. Dean still felt mortified that he had put the guy on the spot like that. He really wanted a way to make it up to the man, but the anonymous Steve had remained anonymous.

Dean put on some Led Zeppelin while getting himself comfortable in the chair and put on his headset. He queued up a few classic rock songs while glancing through some of the promos and other announcements he would have to read over the coming hours. His favorite part of his job was selecting and talking about music; the least favorite part of the job was when he had to act as a salesperson telling his listeners to go to A1 Auto Sales and tell them Dean sent them.

As the Zeppelin song ran down, Dean switched the mic on. "Hi, there, Pontiac. This is Dean Winchester on SPN1 Radio and I'm here to take your request on Night Moves, playing classic rock while you get your groove on. I'll start off the night with some AC/DC and a _Whole Lotta Love_ , but if there's anything you want me to play, I'm just a call away." Dean turned off the mic as the music started. Dean snorted at the cheesiness of his tagline, but fans liked it. 

He opened his briefcase and took out a set of essays he could grade in between calls and songs. He dreaded reading them because they were written by his first-year Introduction to Film class. Several students enrolled thinking it would be an easy A and tried to phone in their assignments without much effort. He shook his head and chuckled at the memory of one student who had confused the movie _Gone with the Wind_ with the _Wizard of Oz_ and wound up writing about wearing curtains during a tornado and getting sent to Atlanta where she found a scarecrow that didn't give a damn. Every semester, at least one student would try to write a paper about a movie that they never watched.

He checked his song queue. He had twelve minutes until the next three songs finished and he would read the car jingle. He started grading a paper when his headset buzzed indicating an incoming call. He put down his red pen and answered, "Hello, this is Dean with SPN1 Radio. How can I help you?"

The deep voice came across the line, "Hello Dean, this is Steve." Steve continued, his words slurred, "Can you play me a song?"

"Sure, Steve. Lay it on me."

A long pause occurred before Steve asked, "Lay what on you?"

Dean chuckled, "The song. What song do you want?"

" _All Out of Love_ by Air Supply."

"Sure thing, Steve. Um, do you want to go on the air or should I just play the song?" Dean fretted a bit because it sounded like Steve might be at least moderately drunk.

"Just play it," Steve requested.

Dean queued up the song to play after the current Allman Brother's tune. "Your wish is my command, Steve." Dean paused and asked, "How's it going, Steve? Are you doing all right?"

"My wife left me. Don't ask stupid questions," the voice growled.

Dean grimaced and tried again, "How's your daughter?"

"With my sister tonight. I have to be in court in the morning." 

Dean's brows furrowed as he imagined what Steve was going to court for. He sounded more sad than angry that his wife left. He hoped this wasn't a domestic violence situation. "Well, good luck, tomorrow. I hope everything goes well," Dean offered.

"My client's an ass. I wish I didn't have to go," Steve stopped. "We aren't on the air, right? I shouldn't say anything. This is an incredibly bad idea."

Dean expelled his breath, relieved that Steve seemed to be a lawyer and not a defendant. "No one else is listening. It's just me, sitting here waiting for a song to end. But, buddy, you seem like a nice guy. Do me a favor and not try to find the solution to your pain in the bottom of a bottle. I tried that route. It didn't work for me. My dad did and wound up dead around a tree. I know I'm overstepping my bounds, but your daughter needs at least one parent."

The line went quiet. Dean wasn't sure if Steve was still on it. After a moment, Dean asked quietly, "Steve?"

"I'm here, Dean." His voice sounded slightly ragged and emotional, "Thank you for the advice and the song. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No bother. I'm here to take your requests. Call again sometime, man. Help save me from the tedium that is night-time radio."

"Thank you, Dean. Good night." As the call hung up, Dean started listening to the lyrics: "I'm lying alone with my head on the phone, Thinking of you till it hurts, I know you hurt too but what else can we do, Tormented and torn apart" 

Dean turned the volume down, so he wouldn't have to listen. The song had about a minute left. He grabbed his notecard with the car lot promo. As the last notes of the song played, he said, "That was Air Supply with _All Out of Love_ and this is Dean Winchester on SPN1 Radio. A1 Car Sales provides reliable vehicles at a low cost. Visit their salesroom on 5th Street and tell them Dean sent you for a two-hundred-dollar discount. If you want to buy a car without a worry, A1 Cars Sales will have you out in a hurry!" Dean rolled his eyes and he read the card.

He turned off the mic and started a Bob Seger song.

He picked up the red pen and tapped it on the desk. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he thought about Steve. He wasn't sure why he had reached out to the man with advice. It hadn't been asked for; however, the man seemed to be in desperate need of someone to talk to. Being awake at this time of night was not for the weak of heart or a happy soul. His brother, Sam, would just say he was trying to be Lancelot again trying to be a white knight and save the day. Most the time Dean would hear a sob story, he would buy into and do everything in his power to right the wrong or save the person. Most of the time, it caused Dean to get himself into trouble.

He sighed as he turned back to the paper he was grading, keeping an eye on how long the next song would play. With any luck, he'd be done with the song before Seger was done signing about _Fire Lake_.

By the time Charlie, the redheaded, adorkable woman who was the 6 am DJ arrived, Dean had finished grading the papers. He yawned in greeting as he stood up, putting everything into his briefcase. "Heya, Charlie." He grinned as he saw her attire. Only Charlie could get away coming to work in an oversized Star Wars t-shirt, sweatpants with the Tardis all over them, and fuzzy Ewok slippers.

Charlie looked at him, "How much sleep did you get before your shift started?"

Dean hedged for a moment, "Um. None. Bobby needed help with a car at the garage."

Charlie put a hand on each hip, "And how long until your class starts?"

"Not until ten, Charlie. I'll stop by my place, take a fast shower, drive to school, and take a nap in the back of the Impala for a couple of hours."

"Food, there has to be food in there."

"Yes, mom." Dean smiled. "Love you, nerd." He kissed her cheek before heading out. He paused when he got to the door and turned around. "Charlie, do you think you can use your mad hacking skills and tell me the name of the caller who called in at around 2:15 last night."

"Not going to help you be a stalker, Dean. Women have to stick together in the face of the mighty Winchester charm. I mean I'm immune because of my lesbian superpowers, but other women aren't," Charlie answered easily as she climbed into the chair. Soon, the producers and other employees of the radio station would start arriving for work.

Dean walked closer and leaned towards Charlie, "Not a girl, it's a guy. And, I'm just worried about him. He seems really down."

Charlie looked at him suspiciously, "Is this you going full on Mary Poppins again? Because so not cool when you get your heart broken when you try to help someone."

Dean sighed, "Forget I asked."

"I'm sure it would break company policy and what not," Charlie insisted.

Dean nodded, as he headed out the door.

Charlie called out after him, "I'll text it to you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested song: All Out of Love by Air Supply: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr3dJxeT4oA


	3. Comfortably Numb

Dean yawned as he entered the studio. He had less than four hours of sleep and would be up for at least the next twenty hours. He wondered how long he'd be able to manage this schedule. If he could endure another few months, Sam would be out of school and he'd be able to relax.

Benny Lafitte, the DJ from the previous shift, clapped him on the back as he headed out. "See you later, brother," he drawled in his Cajun accent as he left the room.

Dean poured a large cup of coffee from his thermos and sat down at the desk. He picked up the stack of notecards for announcements and other things he needed to read during his show. He sighed as he looked at the brown wall that he faced. He loved his job, but sometimes in the wee hours of the morning when he was alone in the booth, he felt adrift in an ocean wondering about the people who might be listening to his voice in the night.

As the Eagles song closed, he said into the mic, "Hi, there, Pontiac. This is Dean Winchester on SPN1 Radio on this fine Wednesday morning. I'm here to take your request on Night Moves, playing classic rock while you get your groove on. Tonight, I'm starting off some Allman Brothers with _I'm No Angel_. If there's anything you want me to play, I'm just a call away."

Dean flipped off the mic as the song began to play and took a long drink of his coffee. Charlie hadn't texted him the information about the person who had been calling, so he assumed she hadn't been able to hack the call records. He wondered briefly if Steve was going to call again, before settling in to build his set list.

The phone rang, and he answered it quickly, hoping it was Steve again. Instead, a woman's voice came over the line requesting _I Touch Myself_ by the Divynals. After several directed innuendos, Dean managed to hang up the phone with his virtue still intact. He sighed

Dean had given up on Steve calling again. However, an hour before his shift ended, the phone rang. Dean answered, "Hello, this is Dean with SPN1 Radio. How can I help you?"

"Hello, Dean," the familiar gravelly voice sounded through his headset. Steve said, "I'm sorry I'm late. Well, I mean, you really weren't expecting me at all. Why would anyone call you two nights in a row?" He laughed, verging on hysteria.

Dean frowned as he replied, "Hey, Steve. How are you tonight?"

Steve giggled, "I'm fine. Like really fine. Except for that whole getting served divorce papers. At work. In a courtroom. In front of my peers. But, I'm fine."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in worry, "What, are you stoned?"

"Uh, generally, yeah."

"How'd your court case go?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Fine, just fine. I proved that no it was not his negligence that caused the house fire when it totally was. Did you ever get the feeling, Dean, that you're fighting for the wrong side?"

Dean's throat tightened at the words house fire. His mother had died in a fire when he was four. He said quietly, "Why'd you help him then?"

"Practice assigned me the case. It's going to kill me one day, Dean. The guilt, knowing that I helped a guilty man go free. It sucks. The family business through, the law firm. I take my orders from my boss. He's also my father and walks around here acting as if he were a god," Steve sighed. "I went to law school to be a public defender. But Amelia was accustomed to living a certain way. I wouldn't have made enough. So, I went into the family business. Hurting people, saving pricks. You know, the family business."

"Well, aren't you free now?"

"No, got to keep Claire in the private school. There's always something. But right now, I want comfortably numb."

Dean gave a small, bitter laugh, "You already sound comfortably numb."

"Huh?" Steve sounded confused for a moment. "No, I mean the song _Comfortably Numb_ by Pink Floyd."

"Ah, about time for me to go to sleep, sorry about that." Dean searched the database and pulled the song into his queue, "It will be up next. You don't want to go on the air, do you?"

"Nope, just want my song," Steve said.

"I'm always happy to talk to you, Steve. But you do know, if you are at home, you can always look up songs on the internet. Or you could use your phone."

"But then I wouldn't get to hear your beautiful voice." Steve stammered, "Did I say that out loud?"

Dean laughed, "Yep."

"I'm so epically boned now."

"it's fine, Steve. No worries. Here comes your song."

Dean sang along softly, "Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me."

As Dean trailed off singing, he could hear Steve snoring softly on the other side of the line. He sat there for a few minutes listening to Steve's breathing. Dean sighed. He knew Sam and Charlie would both be on his ass if they knew he was feeling the urge to help the man. He always had this compulsion to help anyone who seemed like they needed it. Last time, it was a woman who had left her abusive boyfriend. She and her son moved in with Dean. They lived together for three years in a relationship before she suddenly uprooted herself and her son and moved back east to shack up with some guy she met over the internet.

He whispered quietly, "Good night, Steve," before disconnecting the call.

When Charlie came in a little while later to relieve him, she triumphantly handed him a note. "There you go, Dean. You owe me big time."

"I'll be your handmaiden forever, my queen," Dean replied, smiling. "Hey, Charlie. Are you sure this is right? He said his name was Steve."

"That's the owner of the phone that called you. Whether the owner of the phone is the person who called is anyone's guess."

Dean said, "Castiel Novak is a strange name. It seems kind of familiar too."

Charlie answered, "Big law firm. Several siblings work for their father. We used to run the ambulance chaser commercials for them. God, I hated those."

"They make me feel dirty just thinking about them," Dean shuddered. He could vaguely remember there was some scandal and the station had stopped supporting them as a client. He tried to remember what the case was, but he must not have been paying that close of attention He couldn't dredge up the information, so it must not have been that memorable.

"Thanks, Charlie." Dean walked out and got into his classic '67 Impala and headed home. As he pulled his car into the driveway, he was relieved that Sam's car was already there. To cut down on costs, Sam was staying with him as he finished his last semester. He walked into the small three-bedroom house quietly and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He meandered into his bedroom, as he and took off his clothes. He started to get into the bed but paused. He walked over to his desk and flipped open his laptop. He searched the web for Castiel Novak. His eyebrows went up when he found him. The man was drop dead gorgeous with the most beautiful set of blue eyes.

He stared for several minutes and then shut down the laptop and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested song: Comfortably Number by Pink Floyd: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FrOQC-zEog


	4. Lean on Me

Dean greeted Benny as he entered the studio. Benny waved at him as he spoke into his mic to tell his listeners good night for the evening. After he switched the mic off, Benny said, "Evenin', brother. How have you been?"

"Long weekend. Sam had a get together at our house and his college buddies wrecked it. I spent Sunday repairing the damages, but good times were had by all."

Benny shook his head as he got out of the chair, "You'd think Sam would take care of it instead of you having to do that on your one night off this week."

Dean placed his briefcase down and sat down, adjusting the mic. "Benny, he's only has a few months of the college life left. I want him to enjoy it. It was rough on us after my dad died. High school sucked for him. I want him to have as much fun as he can possibly have before he becomes a worker bee."

"Just doesn't seem right, Dean. All the hours you work," Benny shook his head and headed for the door.

Dean called out to him, "For the record, Benny, Sam never asked. I offered." Dean settled in. Steve hadn't called back the two nights after they last talked, and then Dean had a couple of nights off. Dean felt disappointed that Steve hadn't called back, but really didn't understand why. If Steve was Castiel Novak, he was extremely attractive. However, he felt more drawn to him because he obviously needed some help dealing with things.

Dean sighed as he pulled some music into the queue. As the Doobie Brothers song ended, he flipped his mic on and said, " Hi, there, Pontiac. This is Dean Winchester on SPN1 Radio on this fine Monday morning. I'm here to take your request on Night Moves, playing classic rock while you get your groove on. Let me know what you like to hear. I'm kicking off the night with Joe Walsh and _Rocky Mountain Way_."

He flipped the mic off, poured himself a cup of coffee, and pulled out his cellphone. He swiped through his contacts and hesitated before pressing Sam's name.

Sam answered sleepily, "Hey, Dean. What's up?"

Dean paused and chewed on his bottom lip before saying, "I just wanted to make sure you got home ok? I didn't see you at all today."

"I'm not twelve, Dean," Sam huffed.

"I know. Just humor me. I care," Dean's voice cracked.

Sam replied softly, "I know you do. I promise you, Dean, I'm not doing that again. I'm not tempted. I'm keeping my act clean."

"Ok, no chick flick moments. I'll see you in the morning, Sammy," Dean responded.

"Night, Dean. And, thank you. I know taking care of me hasn't always been easy but I'm good now."

Dean hung up the phone with an exhale of breath. He knew Sam was doing well in school now, but that hadn't been the case the previous year when his ex-girlfriend encouraged him to take uppers, so Sam could keep up his intense class schedule, work part-time at a coffee shop, and spend time with her. Sam eventually burned the candle on both ends so hard that he crashed. Luckily, it was during the summer semester and Dean was able to withdraw him from school and help him restart in the fall without harming his scholarship. The girlfriend was history, but Dean didn't like to remember how he found Sam unconscious in the bathroom after fainting and hitting his head on the tub. He was grateful that the attending physician, Pamela Barnes, at the ER was a long-time friend of the family had buried the tox screenings that showed the narcotics in Sam's system. 

Dean stared at the phone for a minute and then sighed and pulled papers out of his briefcase to grade assignments.

Four hours later, Dean was sitting lazily in the chair. He had finished grading papers, had enough music queued for the rest of the evening, and only had a couple of advertisements left to play. As his mind wandered, he thought about Steve again. Although he was the older brother instead of the father, he knew what it was like when a teenager lost their parent. Sam couldn't remember their mother because she had died when he was very young. However, after their father, John, had wrapped his car around the tree, Dean had to step into the caretaker role for his younger brother. He managed to finish his degree, because his godfather, Bobby, let Dean work whatever hours he could repairing cars. Dean sometimes had fixed cars for Bobby in the middle of the night, but he earned his keep. 

He hesitated before searching his database for a song by Bill Withers and pulled it into his set. He flipped the flipped on the microphone. "This is Dean on SPN1 Radio bringing your night grooves. The next song goes out to someone I know that is having a tough time right now. _Lean on Me_ by Bill Withers." Dean cut out the mic and the music began, "Sometimes in my life, we all have pain, we all have sorrows. But if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow." Dean listened to the lyrics, singing along with the last words "If you ever need a friend, call me."

A few seconds after the phone rang. Dean answered, "Hello, this is Dean with SPN1 Radio. How can I help you?"

A familiar gravelly voice answered, "Did you mean that?"

Dean replied, "Yeah, I'm here if you need a friendly voice, Steve."

"Thank you, Dean." The line remained silent for a moment, before the voice on the line said, "My name is actually…"

Dean interrupted, " Call me in on my personal number 555-3211."

The caller hung up and a moment later Dean's cell phone rang.

Dean answered, "Sorry. I have to log phone calls on the station line, and so far your calls are listed as Steve Doe."

"Ahhhh. My name is Cas."

Dean smiled, "How are you doing, pal?"

"Embarrassed over our last phone call and what you think of me. Since I first started listening, I called you crying, drunk, and high. I assure you that I'm usually rarely any of those things."

Dean sighed, "I've been there. I used to drink a lot. It wasn't until I realized I was getting as bad as my father. He died when I was 20 by wrapping himself around a tree when he was drunk off his ass. I took a long, hard look at myself in the mirror and told myself I couldn't do that to my little brother."

"I'm muddling through things for Claire."

Why are you up at all hours? I'm here because of my job."

"I'm trying to spend my evenings with Claire, but I need time to do research and write briefs. It's tiring."

Dean replied, "I know how that goes. I'm usually multitasking and grading papers when I have downtime during my sets."

"Grading?"

"I teach film and media classes at the college three days a week. I also do some restoration work on cars for a family friend. Listen, Cas, I have to run some promos here, but feel free to text me or call."

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me, Dean."

"Hey, I can always use new friends," Dean reassured him. "Talk to you soon."

"Good night, Dean."

Dean smiled as he hung up the phone. 

Dean received a text message a moment later, "Thank you."

Dean texted back, "Any time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Lean on Me by Bill Withers - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkaexjc-1os


	5. Ramble On

Dean was tired when he left the station the next morning. However, he decided to make breakfast for Sam before he went to sleep because he hadn't seen him in a couple of days.

As he was frying bacon, Dean heard a noise coming down the hallway. "Hey, Sammy," Dean said as his brother stumbled out of the bedroom, following the smell of the pancakes and bacon Dean had made. Sam's long, shaggy hair covered his eyes and he was dressed in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Dean, what are you doing? Aren't you tired? Shouldn't you be sleeping before class?" Sam said groggily. 

"I just wanted to spend time with you, Sam. I don't need to be at the college until noon. I can give you a ride after I take a nap." Dean responded as he piled pancakes and bacon on Sam's plate.

"You know I never say no to pancakes. How was your night?"

"Same thing, different night. Hey, what do you know about Novak and Sons law firm?" Dean asked casually.

"One of the guest lecturers at the university occasionally is one of the sons, Gabriel Novak. He seems like a nice guy, kind of goofy. His family had a bit of drama a few years ago. The eldest brother, Luke, got angry about the youngest one losing a case and beat him into a coma. He's serving a ten-year sentence for attempted murder and aggravated assault. Their father took a long sabbatical after that. I don't know if he's back or not."

Dean's felt a wave of nausea hit him before asking, "What was the name of the younger brother?"

Sam scrunched his face, concentrating, before saying, "Cassady, Caspar, Castille. That's not right, but something close to that.

"Castiel?"

"That's it!" Sam looked curiously at Dean, "Why do you want to know?"

Dean shrugged, "No big deal. I was wondering why we never ran their ads anymore."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "That can't be all it is. That happened four years ago."

"I might have met the youngest son. Nice guy. No big deal," Dean said dismissively.

"If this is your protective, heroic side coming out, I can assure you that they don't need your help. They won a case last week for a contractor who used shoddy materials that caused a woman to die in a house fire. You don’t need to feel sorry for any of them." Sam responded bitterly. "Left a four-year-old son behind."

Dean frowned at the parallels between that and their own mother. "It's ok, Sam. I was just curious. The dude seemed unhappy; I wondered what his backstory was."

"I mean it, Dean. We wound up with Lisa for years because you felt sorry for her and her kid. It's bad enough everything you do for me. And I appreciate it, but I'm finally going to get out of your hair in a few months. You should be able to kick back and enjoy your life for a while and not take on another stray."

"No worries there, Sam. It's a dude. I'm not going to ask him to move in and stay."

Sam looked at him suspiciously, but let it drop. As Dean finished breakfast, Sam shooed him off to bed and assured him he would do the dishes.

When Dean woke up after his nap, he got took a quick shower and went out to where Sam was lounging on the couch with his laptop on his knees. Sam looked up at Dean and said, "Now, get this, Castiel Novak was in a coma for a week after the incident with his brother and then took a year off his practice while he recovered. He rejoined the law firm after that. His wife filed for divorce earlier this week. Are you sure he's not one of your strays that you want to rescue?"

Dean glared at him, "Sam, friends don't snoop on friends."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said he was just someone you met."

"Shut up, Sam, I don't want to talk about it."

Sam packed up his laptop and looked at Dean mournfully, "I don't want you to get hurt, Dean. You don't deserve that again."

Dean snorted, "I get to decide what I deserve and don't deserve, Sam."

Sam sighed, "But you don't think you deserve anything."

"Well, I apparently deserve a brother like you," Dean retorted.

Sam's shoulders dropped, and he visibly flinched. Dean caught Sam in a single-armed hug. "I didn't mean that as anything negative, Sam. I am thankful to have you as my brother. Come on. Let's go to our classes. No more chick flick moments."

Sam murmured, "I'm so lucky my brother is my best friend. Jerk."

Dean smirked, "Yeah, yeah, you are. Bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. Dean cuffed him gently on the back of the head as they headed to the car.

\--------------

After Dean finished the lecture for his media history class, he checked his phone. When he noticed a text from Castiel, he swiped to read the message. He smiled as he saw a series of bee emojis followed by a message, "Listening to the Flight of the Bumblebee, while preparing a brief. Not your type of music, but I like it."

Dean texted back, "Would you rather listen to some Zep? Ramble On for the win."

After a moment, Castiel replied, "I couldn't concentrate and would sing along to that."

Dean smiled and answered, "I'll play Zep sometime for you, just to hear you sing."

The quick response stated, "Why do you want to punish yourself so bad? I have to run to court now. Take care, Dean."

Dean slipped his phone back into his pocket and grinned as he headed back to his office for his office hours. He sang softly under his breath, "Ramble on. And now's the time, the time is now to sing my song. I'm goin' round the world, I got to find my girl."

When he arrived at his office, a few students were lined up. He answered their questions patiently. The last one, a tall brunette named Bela Talbot, waited until the other ones left before leaning over his desk and asked a question about the movie, "Fatal Attraction." She looked at him suggestively and licked her lips a couple of times, making sure that Dean caught an ample view of her cleavage. Dean internally grimaced as he ignored her flirting and concentrated on answering her questions. After a few minutes, she gave up and walked off in a huff. Dean sighed in relief as closed his office door and sprawled on the sofa in his office to take a quick nap before his next class.

When Sam knocked on the door, Dean woke up abruptly. As he sat up, Sam opened the door and said, "Dude, someone just asked me why you weren't in your last class."

Dean looked at his watch and muttered, "Son of a bitch. I slept through it."

Sam looked annoyed, "That's what you get for making me breakfast."

Dean shrugged, "I'll email the students. They'll be happy to get another two days on their assignments. It's fine, Sam."

Sam continued to look at him annoyed with his arms crossed. Dean said, "In four years, I've missed two classes. It's not a big deal."

"You're exhausted, Dean. I can pick up some more hours in the coffee shop, so you can give up one of your part-time jobs."

Dean brushed him, off. "I feel great. Let's grab a burger and drop you off. You just concentrate on school. Homestretch, Sammy. Homestretch. You almost have it in the bag."

\------------

Later that night, Dean trudged into the DJ booth, yawning widely. Benny frowned at him as he vacated his seat. "Brother, you look beat."

Dean shrugged, "The music will revive me, man." Dean slid into the chair and checked his control board, queuing up the music. After the leading song ended, Dean spoke into the mic, "This is Dean Winchester coming to you live on SPN1 Radio, playing night moves to get you into your groove. I'm starting it off with a bang tonight with Led Zeppelin and Ramble On."

Dean flipped off the mic and relaxed into his chair. At least he didn't have papers to grade because of his extended nap.


	6. Sweet Child O' Mine

About a half hour before he was due to go off the air, the phone rang. When Dean answered the phone, Castiel's voice asked, "Can you play _Sweet Child of Mine_ by Guns  & Roses?"

"I sure can, Steve," Dean said pointedly. "Do you want to go on the air?"

Castiel responded, "No, Dean. Thank you." He hung up the phone.

Dean's phone vibrated with a text a moment later. "I'm sorry. Should I not call you at work?"

Dean typed out a response, "The calls are logged. So, you can either call me or text me on my cell phone if you want to keep your privacy. I work with this super vigilant coworker, Charlie, that will notice how much we talk. I don't care, but I thought you might."

Dean placed the requested song in the queue. He hummed along as the song started, "She's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they thought of rain. I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain."

He texted to Castiel, "Song for your daughter?"

Castiel responded, "Yeah. This thing with her mom is tearing her apart. I hate this."

"I sort of get it. I had a girlfriend for a couple of years named Lisa. I got really close to her son before things went south between us, Ben was hurt. It wasn't fair because he hadn't done anything wrong."

There was a long pause before Castiel responded, "I hadn't thought of that. Not that I'm ready to date yet, but I guess I need to consider that before getting close to anyone. Not that I think that will be for a long time."

Dean wasn't sure if that made him happy or sad. He frowned as he texted, "Yeah, maybe take some time before jumping back in the saddle again. I still haven't dated anyone more than once or since Lisa since we broke up two years ago. It was a bad, messy breakup and probably as much my fault as it was hers."

"You seem like such a kind man. I don't see how you could be the cause of a messy breakup."

Dean sighed before answering, "I was working a crapload of hours. It left no time for a relationship and Lisa got tired of it. Instead of breaking up with me first, she started something with someone else. I didn't figure out that she was cheating on me for weeks. Ben's the one that actually figured it out. He called the gym where she worked when he got sick at school and found out she wasn't there. He checked his phone to track down where she was using the find phone feature. I came home to a yelling match between Ben and his mother."

The phone rang. When Dean answered it, Castiel said sternly, "I don't see how this was your fault."

"I didn't pay her enough attention."

"Why?"

Dean said defensively, "I was working on putting Sam through law school."

"Did she pay rent?" Castiel asked.

"No."

"Then, you were paying everyone's way. And she got mad at you for working to do that. Does that make sense?

"Ummm. No."

Castiel replied, "I rest my case. You were not at fault."

"Ok, counselor," Dean laughed.

"Now that is settled. Thank you for playing my song."

Dean took a deep breath before saying, "I've enjoyed talking to you, Cas. It's weird, but it's so easy talking to you and I don't know why. Thank you for calling."

There was a pause before Castiel answered, "I don't have a very supportive family. I work in my family's firm, but I really don't like most of my family. I try to keep Claire away from them. I have one brother who I get along with and my sister, Anna. He's the family black sheep and stopped working on the family practice about four years ago. Because of the number of hours I work and the amount of time I spend with Claire, I don't have much of a social life. Amelia would organize dinners and things for us to go to, but it was really all her friends. God, I sound so pathetic." Castiel's voice trailed off.

"Nah, I get it, Cas. I've been pretty much the same way the last couple of years. I have my brother and a couple of friends at the station, but I've just been too busy to nurture any kind of relationship with anyone. Lisa taught me that I'm not really relationship material."

Castiel scoffed, "That's her, not you. You've been incredibly kind to me, even though you've heard me at my worst. I listened to your voice for several months before the first time I called you. I'd listen to you while working at night, and I thought how thoughtful and warm you sounded. I hope that doesn't come off as a creepy stalker vibe. I was just really low that night and didn't have anyone else to call."

Dean smiled, "You saved me from an insufferable night of boredom and monotony. You know how many women call just to hit on me, asking for songs just to try to flirt with me. I have to dodge their innuendos continuously." 

Castiel laughed, "Now, you just have to dodge mine." Castiel paused for a moment, "Not that I'm trying to make any flirtations or innuendos. "

Dean snorted, "I wouldn't mind yours. You're interesting to talk to. I like you."

An awkward pause filled the line. Castiel finally said, "I need to finish up my work, so I can go to sleep, Dean. I hope the rest of your evening is pleasant. Good night."

"Night, Cas." Dean stared at the phone after hanging up. He grimaced at what he implied. He probably sent Castiel away running for the hills. He muttered to himself, "Way to go, Dean. Dude's marriage just ended and now he thinks you are hitting on him." Dean slouched in his chair before his phone buzzed with a text.

The message simply said, "I like you too."

Dean's heart felt lighter. He couldn't figure out what made Castiel so different or why he was so drawn to him. He knew that Sam and Charlie would think it was because Castiel was going through a rough patch. Dean knew he had faults when it came to wanting to save people. However, he didn't feel the compulsion to try to fix Castiel's problem, like he did with many other relationships. Both of them had baggage, but this growing bond was something greater than that. Dean shook his head as he considered whether he was reading too much into the situation. He smiled as he dismissed that thought; he was sure Castiel was drawn to him too. He just didn't know why.

When Charlie arrived, she looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What happened? You seem different."

Dean grinned as he looked at her Star Wars t-shirt, mixed with Star Trek sweats, and fluffy My Little Pony slippers. "Aren't you crossing the streams there in your fandoms, Char? Pretty sure mixing up Star Wars and Star Trek will result in a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man."

Charlie took a step backward, "It's been a long time since you greeted me with a pop culture reference from Ghostbusters. There's something different. Confess now. You know I have ways of figuring things out."

Dean sighed, "I've been talking to someone. It's interesting."

Charlie sat down in Dean's lap, perched on his knee. "Storytime. What's her name? How'd you meet her? When do I get to scope her out to make sure she's worthy of my former handmaiden?"

Dean put an arm around Charlie, "She's a he. It's not like that. I just think we could be good friends."

Charlie contorted her face, deep in thought. "Good friends as in friends with benefits? Or good friends in that I'll have to kill the bitch if he tries to steal you away from being my BFF?"

"It's a guy, Charlie."

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him again, "Don't think I don't remember your college experience with Gordon."

"I was young, experimenting," Dean protested.

"Doctor Sexy calendar I give you every year for Christmas that you hang over your desk?"

"It's a good show."

"You totally admiring Chris Hemsworth's muscles when he took off his shirt in Thor?"

"He's in great shape. It's admirable," Dean responded.

Charlie stood up. "Keep deluding yourself, kiddo. Tell yourself whatever you need to get through the day. Personally, I'm predicting wedding bells. When do I get to meet HIM to see if he worthy of my former handmaiden?"

"Charlie, I barely know the man."

"I get to meet him after the second date," Charlie demanded. "If there's a second date, that means there will be a third one."

Dean sighed, "Ok, deal. But, I'm not going to date him."

"Bet you the next Star Wars movies. Whoever is wrong has to buy the tickets for both of us." Charlie said with a glimmer of determination highlighting her eyes.

"Fine. If I ask him out for a date, which won't happen, I'll take you to the movie." He gave her a long-suffering look.

"Cool beans. You're also buying me popcorn and Jolly Rogers."

Dean stood up and headed for the door, "You're going to buy me the beer, popcorn, and M&Ms. No contest." Dean paused as he got to the door, "Charlie, thanks for putting up with such an awful friend."

"Who we talking about here, Dean? I don’t see any awful friends."

Dean stared at her for a second, "Ever since Lisa, I've been as much fun as a pile of rocks. I get that. But you're always there for me, Char."

"One needs to take good care of one's former handmaiden."

Dean bit his lip. "Next time, you LARP and do your Queen of Moondor roleplay at Sherwood Forest, tell me like two weeks in advance and I'll be your handmaiden again."

Charlie said cheerily, "I'll be your once and future Queen. Invite your friend along. What was his name?"

Dean waved jauntily before answering, "You'll know that after I ask him out."

"So, you admit to wanting to ask him out?"

Dean called out, "I admit to nothing." He shut the door behind him as he left the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns & Roses: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4


	7. A Day in the Life

When Dean arrived home, Sam was already gone. Dean hung his coat up on a hook next to the door and wandered into the kitchen. While he toasted two pieces of bread, he looked at his schedule on his phone. He sighed as he realized he had a department meeting at 11 am, which meant he'd only get about three hours of sleep before having to head into the office. He then had a class at two and another one at five.

He mindlessly took the toast from the toaster and buttered the slices as he skimmed through his lecture notes for the first class on his phone. He sat heavily at the table and ate the toast as he skimmed the lecture notes for his second class. After he finished eating, he staggered into his bedroom, falling onto the bed still in jeans and a t-shirt. He set his alarm for three hours and passed out.

When the alarm rang, he sat up and wiped the drool off his face with his sleeve. He peeled off his clothes as he walked towards the shower, taking off the last sock while he hopped on one foot before stepping in. He turned on the water and relaxed for a few minutes while the water sluiced over him. 

After hastily washing his hair and exiting the shower, he paused briefly at the sink to brush his teeth. Then, he picked up each article of clothing he had dropped on his way back to the bedroom, depositing them in a hamper before opening his closet to pull out a pair of black jeans. His hand paused over a Metallica shirt before he moved it over to a blue button up as he remembered the department meeting.

He pulled on his pants and shirt and then sat on the edge of the bed to put on socks. As he put on the socks, he opened his phone to skim his emails. He sighed when he noticed three emails from students, asking questions.

He put his shoes on and headed for the door, grabbing his coat on the way out. He got into his car and turned it on. The sound of the Beatle's song A Day in the Life filled the car as he put the car into reverse to back out of his driveway. He sang along, "Woke up, fell out of bed, dragged a comb across my head. Found my way downstairs and drank a cup, and looking up I noticed I was late. Found my coat and grabbed my hat, made the bus in seconds flat." He paused as he realized that the song sounded like him.

He wondered when had life gotten so monotonous as he parked his Impala in a faculty spot at the campus. He sprinted across the campus and slipped into a chair at the department meeting, seconds before the department head, Dr. Bevell, started running through the agenda. He got lost in thought as he watched the second hand move around the clock in the room. He tried to stifle a yawn.

Dr. Bevell stared at him in her crisp business suit. She looked up and down at him in his slightly disarrayed clothes and groggy eyes and said in her proper British accent, "Mr. Winchester, am I boring you?"

Dean gulped as he took in her icy, blonde glare. "No, ma'am. I apologize. I didn't sleep well last night."

She frowned. "I think it will be your turn to review the application acceptance forms this semester to project the number of freshman classes we'll need for the fall."

Dean kept his face passive, as he grimaced inward. He hated departmental tasks with a fiery vengeance. He loved teaching and interacting with students; he disliked the bureaucracy of the teaching institution and all the rules and regulations. He smiled at her charmingly, "Of course, Dr. Bevell. It will be my honor to do the paperwork for the upcoming semester." She looked slightly mollified, as she returned to her agenda.

Dean escaped the room as fast as he could after the meeting. When he arrived at his office, Sam was already waiting with a sub sandwich, a soda, and a bag of chips. Dean smiled at him gratefully as he took the food, "You're my hero, Sammy."

Sam shrugged, "I knew you'd be tight on time, dude. I had some time between classes."

Dean stifled another yawn, as he sat at the desk and unwrapped his sandwich. Sam frowned at him. "Dean, come on, something's got to give. You can't keep working so hard."

Dean responded with his mouth full of food, "Almost done paying off the part of your tuition that your scholarship didn't cover, man. Then, I'll take a break."

Sam glared at him bitchily, "Which job are you going to give up? Your DJ job? Your teaching job? Mechanic? I could have taken loans, Dean."

"I wanted you to start things debt-free, so sue me. When you are some fancy pants, rich lawyer, you can buy me nice things and take me on vacation."

Sam frowned at him, "I’m being serious. Which job?"

Dean sighed. "Ok, I'll try to move to doing only weekend shifts on my DJ gig after you graduate, and I pay off the bills. Does that make you feel better, Dad?"

Sam stared down at Dean's desk before looking up with the sheen of tears in his eyes, "It's killing me, Dean, to see how hard you work. You need sleep."

Dean snorted, "I can sleep when I'm dead."

Sam's face looked stricken as he turned away, "You're all I have, Dean. Don't even joke about that."

"I'm always saying the wrong thing to you, Sammy. Look, everything will be okay. You'll get a good job, I'll lose one, and we'll get through this together. We are almost there, Sam. Can't you see the finish line? Both of us, together, we got this."

"Promise me you will give up something, Dean?"

"Cross my heart, hope to d… hope to sneeze." Dean corrected himself.

Sam stood up. "Don't fall asleep before your class again."

Dean watched Sam leave. He knew Sam wasn't wrong. He felt like he was in a continual fog lately. If it wasn't for energy drinks and lots of coffee, he'd be comatose. He glanced at his watch and saw he still had twenty minutes before class.

He pulled out his phone and texted to Castiel, "Hope you are having a good day, counselor."

A moment later, Castiel responded, "Off for rest of the day to attend a student-teacher meeting for Claire."

Dean sighed, trying to remember the last day he truly had off. He replied, "Heading to teach class now. Have fun."

"Considering the meeting was called because Claire told the teacher where to stick his Bunsen burner, I doubt it will be."

Dean laughed as he read the response and walked down the hallway to his classroom.

\-----------------

Dean still felt out of sorts when he finished his classes five hours later. He started to head to the car, wondering just how he had let himself fall so deep into the rut his life currently was. He did work hard, but he didn't have to work as hard as he did anymore. He'd worked a lot of hours before he broke up with Lisa, but it became even worse after she left. Dean didn't have to work tonight for which he was grateful. He was bone-weary tired.

He turned when he heard Sam call out his name, "Dean!" Sam was running towards him, his shaggy brown hair flopping into his eyes and his backpack swung casually over his shoulder.

Dean paused until Sam caught up, "Hey, Sammy. I thought you'd have headed home by now."

"Jess wants to go to this new karaoke bar. So, I'm going there."

Dean smiled as he thought of the rambunctious blond that Sam worked with. Unlike Sam's former girlfriend Ruby, Jessica was a good influence. She was studying to be a nurse, had great grades, and knew her pop culture references down pat. "So, finally a date?"

"Nah, just a group of friends going, Dean. I'm not sure about the whole dating thing again."

Dean shook his head at Sam, "Someday, you are going to tap that."

"Eww, don’t be gross, Dean. Jess has class. She's great. She's smart, articulate, compassionate, dedicated…" Sam frowned at him grumpily.

"And sexy as hell. Admit it, Sam, she's nice to look at." Sam continued to glare at Dean. Dean sighed, as he turned to face his Impala again, "Have fun, Sam."

"Why don't you come, Dean? I can be the designated driver, so you can have a couple of beers and relax. We won't be up too late, and you don’t work tonight."

Dean turned around to face Sam. Sam rarely invited him anywhere with his friends, and when he did, Dean usually declined. Dean was tired, but he was also feeling in a rut. He came to a sudden decision, "Okay, Sammy, let's do this. Do we need to pick up Jess or anyone?"

Sam answered surprised, "No, I was going to take the bus over and then Jess was going to drop me off at home."

"Get in, Sam. I'll drive us."

Sam grinned happily as he rounded the car to get the passenger side. As Dean started the car, he smiled at Sam, "Those bar patrons aren't going to know what hit them. Me singing, it's going to make their nights."

Sam laughed, "I love how modest you are, Dean."

"It's only bragging if you really aren't that good, Sam. Haven't I taught you anything by now?"

Sam laughed as Dean put the car into drive and pulled out of the university's parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by A Day in the Life by the Beatles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usNsCeOV4GM


	8. You May Be Right

When they arrived at the karaoke bar, Sam found a corner booth. A trio on the stage was singing _Hooked on a Feeling_ very loudly and offkey. Sam grimaced as he listened. Sam looked at Dean and said, "Jess and Brady should be here soon. Oh, my god, those three are awful."

"That's why we drink, Sammy. The more we drink, the better they'll sound. First round's on you," Dean grinned.

Sam obediently slid out of the booth and went to the bar to grab some beers. Dean smiled as he saw Jess enter with Sam's other friend, Brady, on her heels. Jess wore a simple blue tunic, jeans, and black boots, but Dean thought she looked awesome. He felt she was good for Sam. Brady always made Dean uneasy, but he and Sam had been friends since their freshman year. Dean never could figure out why. On the surface, Brady seemed like a likable person. However, Dean sensed that Brady didn't like him very much.

Jess noticed Sam and made a beeline for the bar. Brady saw Dean, waved, and walked over. "Hey, Dean-o."

"Brady, how're things shaking?"

Brady ran his fingers through his hair, as he answered, "Not bad. Sam tell you he got a job offer out East? Nice law firm. Doubt he'll take it though, on account of you. Never would want to leave his big bro."

Dean froze a moment before slipping into an easy smile, "I'll support Sam no matter where or what he wants to do."

Sam arrived with the beers and Jess in tow. Sam said, "Now get this, the signups for this session is done, but they start sign ups again at 9:30."

Dean yawned slightly, "Not sure I'll make it until then, Sam."

Brady smirked, "He's older and needs his beauty sleep."

Sam frowned at Brady and started to speak when Jess put her hand on his arm. She smiled at Brady sweetly and said, "Brady looks like he could use some rest too, huh, Sam? He slept through his international law class today."

Dean watched Brady through narrowed eyes. He said in a low voice, "Not great for your grades when you do that, kid."

"Yes, Professor Winchester. I'll keep that in mind," Brady replied.

Jess and Sam exchanged looks before she launched into a story about a funny thing that happened in class that day. Dean tuned out their chatter out as he focused on his beer. When he finished it, he rambled up to the bar to get the four of them another round. When he arrived back at the table, Brady was gone.

"Where's your friend, Sam?" Dean asked.

"He was being a jerk. I told him to come back with a better attitude next time," Sam replied.

Jess shrugged, "Brady might fail his class. He slacked off this semester for some reason. He's got some personal stuff going on, I'm sure. Now, Dean, tell me which is better-the new DC or the new Marvel movie?"

Dean slid a beer each to Sam and Jess and put the last two in front of him. "Marvel for sure. I like Batman; always wanted to be him. But, Marvel is rocking it."

Sam rolled his eyes, "He'll always say that because of his Chris Hemsworth fixation."

"Hey, it's the culmination of ten years of movie making, Sam." The two bickered about Batman versus Thor for twenty minutes, with several interjections by Jess. When Jess excused herself to go to the restroom, Dean remarked, "I swear to God if someday you don't marry that girl, I will."

"Dean, we haven't really dated yet even." Sam scoffed.

Dean stared at him, "She's a keeper. Get on that, because you'll kick yourself the rest of your life if you don't." 

Sam hushed Dean as he saw Jess return to the table. He remained quiet nursing his beer, while Jess and Sam chatted animatedly. When Jess and Sam went to play a game of pool on the other side of the bar, Dean drank a couple more beers while watching them. He wondered if Brady had been truthful when he said Sam had a job offer out east. When Jess and Sam returned, Jess said goodbye to Dean before leaving. 

Dean hadn't really intended to get drunk when he came with Sam but had consumed enough beer that he was seriously buzzed. He hadn't had this much to drink since giving up alcohol shortly after his father's death. Dean said, "Sure you don’t want another beer, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head as Dean finished off the beer. "Dean, I think we should be getting you home now."

Dean replied, "No, Sam. Karaoke starts again in ten minutes. Go sign us up. We can't go to a karaoke bar and not sing one song."

Sam gave him a plaintive look, "Dean, please."

"Just one song, Sammy."

Sam sighed and went up to add their names to the list. 

Dean pulled out his phone and texted Castiel, "Dude, I'm at a karaoke bar, about to sing."

His phone buzzed with a returned text from Castiel almost immediately, "Have fun. I'm helping Claire with a science project. I'm having the opposite of fun trying not to create a mess with an exploding volcano."

Dean responded, "Lava? I knew you were hot."

There was a pause before Castiel responded, "Magma I am. Or magma I'm not."

When Sam returned to the table, Dean snorted, "Cas is the funniest guy."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Sure you should be texting someone when you are drunk?"

"Not drunk, Sam. Just happy."

Sam gave him a bitchy look, "Tell me that in the morning when your head feels like crap and I bang some pots and pans together."

"I'm fine, Sammy, really."

Sam gave him a doubtful look. At that moment, the bar's emcee called out the name of the first person to hit the stage for karaoke. Dean tapped his foot along with the beat as a short, curvy woman belted out the lyrics to Jolene.

"She's not half bad, Sammy," Dean said as he punched Sam in the shoulder.

"Better than most," Sam replied, looking at his watch.

"Come on, Sam. Loosen up a little. I'm finally having fun. You should have fun too. Who knows how many nights we will be able to do this ever again?"

Sam looked at him confused, "Why do you say that, Dean? Is something the matter?"

Dean started, "Brady told me…"

The emcee announced, "Up next is Sam and Dean Winchester doing _You May Be Right_ by Billy Joel."

Dean said, "Hold that thought, Sammy." He stood up, staggering slightly. Sam caught him as straightened him as the headed for the stage.

When they hit the stage, Dean fumbled with his phone for a moment. Sam hissed, "What are you doing?" Dean finished dialing Castiel's number and heard him growl, "Hello, Dean," as the music background track started for their song.

On cue, Dean started singing, "Friday night I crashed your party. Saturday, I said I'm sorry. Sunday came and trashed me out again. I was only having fun, wasn't hurting anyone, and we all enjoyed the weekend for a change." Even drunk, Dean's baritone voice was pitch perfect.

During the chorus, Sam sang with him and their voices blended together perfectly. The crowd grew quiet as they absorbed the music the two people on stage weaved together.

When they finished, the room burst out in applause. Dean bowed, as Sam pulled him off the stage and towards the exit. When a couple of women tried to talk to them, Sam ignored them in his single-minded focus on getting them out of the bar and to the Impala.

When Sam got to the car, he opened the passenger's side first and pushed Dean inside. Dean argued, "I'm not drunk, Sam."

Sam growled back, "I'm sure that's what Dad said right as he wrapped himself around a tree."

When Sam started the car, Metallica roared through the speakers. Sam didn't say a word until they arrived at the house. He growled, "Goodnight, Dean," before dropping the car keys on the counter and stalking to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Dean sighed, looking at the closed door.

A voice distracted him, "Dean, is everything okay>"

Dean looked at the phone blankly before remembering he had called Castiel before singing. He sighed, "Son of a bitch. Hi, Cas. Did you hear all that?"

"You sang beautifully, Dean."

"Mine and Sam's fight?"

Castiel said reassuringly, "I'm the poster child for bad family relationships. You should be happy that Sam cares this much about you."

Dean walked into his bedroom and sprawled on the bed. "You shouldn't have had to listen to our crap."

"It wasn't that bad. Mostly I heard a few snarky comments and then music. The only difficulty was explaining to Claire why I had a friend with slurred speech called me while singing."

"Oh, shit, Cas. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Dean. I just told her sometimes even adults make bad life decisions, and this was a learning experience," Castiel sounded amused. "Besides, Dean, I've called you both drunk and stoned, so turnabout is fair play."

"Well, Sam is good and pissed at me now. This is the first time I've been drunk in a long time. I'm still feeling really buzzed. I used to come home staggeringly drunk a lot, but after our old man died, I cleaned up my act. My dad died when he was drunk driving and took an innocent girl with him."

Castiel responded, "You rose to the occasion, Dean. That is admirable. I'm sure Sam will talk to you in the morning."

Dean mumbled under his breath, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"What was that. I couldn't hear you?"

"Apologize to Claire for me and have a good evening, Cas."

"Sleep well, Dean," Castiel said before hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: You May Be Right by Billy Joel - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jo9t5XK0FhA


	9. I Want to Know What Love Is

Dean frowned at his phone as his DJ set was winding down a few nights later. Dean had been too embarrassed to call or text Castiel, and Castiel hadn't called Dean. Whenever Dean answered the request line, he hoped it was him. However, Dean's hopes were repeatedly dashed each time he rapidly answered the phone. When Charlie came in to relieve him, she looked at him with a stern look.

"Why do you look like you lost your best friend, Dean. You didn't, because I'm still here."

Dean smiled at Charlie halfheartedly, "I screwed up something."

Charlie said, "Don't go anywhere." She flipped on the mic and did her opening salvo on the air and put on a song. "I just put on Freebird. That gives up nine minutes to fix whatever you screwed up."

"I was drunk and called someone. I showed off my less than redeeming qualities, and he hasn't called me back. Tale as old as time."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Have you called him? And is this the guy you are going to marry someday?"

Dean let out an exasperated sigh, "I haven't even dated him."

Charlie made a face as she answered, "You got two choices, bub. You can either call him and see what's up. Or, you can wallow in self-pity for the next thirty years and wonder what might have been. It's simple really; it doesn't require my obviously superior nerd talent."

"It's so strange, Charlie. I feel a connection with him, and I don't understand it. I've never felt this way before, especially not someone that I've only talked to on the phone a few times."

Charlie responded, "I totally fell in love with a girl on an online game. She was sweet, thoughtful, appreciative, and funny. Awesome in every way. I thought I had found my soul mate."

"Then why aren't you with her?"

Charlie smiled. "She was a he. A he who was already married. You just can't trust anyone these days."

Dean frowned, "Is that a cautionary tale?"

"I'm pretty sure that you actually know the sex of your caller. What I'm trying to say is -- I think it is possible to fall for someone without ever meeting them in person. I know lots of couples who have met online. For some, it's been love at first text. Don't discount your attraction to him. It's worth giving it a shot. The worst that can happen is their irate partner sends you nasty text messages and calls you a hussy."

Dean smiled, "I love you, Charlie."

Charlie smiled at him, "I know. Now, get out of here. Skynyrd's almost over and I have some cars to sell."

Dean walked out to the Impala and climbed behind the wheel. He took out his phone and looked at it wistfully for a moment. He started to put it away, and then impulsively texted to Castiel, "So, how do the volcano go? Did Vesuvius erupt?"

He stared at the phone, willing Castiel to answer.

After a couple of minutes, he sighed and turned on his car. As he dropped the cell phone in his coat pocket, it suddenly buzzed. As he pulled it out, he saw a picture of a lopsided volcano with goo all over a kitchen table. The accompanying text message said, "The volcano was a success. The table was a casualty. The Pompeii of tables."

Dean laughed before texted back, "I hope everything else is going well."

The phone was still for several moments, so Dean put the car into gear and started the drive home. As he pulled into his driveway fifteen minutes later, the phone buzzed again. "Sorry, Dean. I'm getting ready to go to court. Can we pick this up later? I want to talk to you about my mighty fine ash."

Dean misread it the first time but then broke out laughing. He texted, "If you want to be my lava, you got to get with my friends."

Castiel responded, "Did you just Spice Girls me? Now my confidence in your love for classic rock is shaken. Have to turn my phone off. Talk to you soon."

Dean felt lighter as he got out of the car.

\------

Dean was eating a sandwich in his office after his final class when his phone rang. He saw it was Castiel and quickly answered, "Hey, Cas."

Castiel responded, "Hello, Dean. Thank you for cheering me up before going to court today. I needed a laugh."

"For the record, I have not ever nor, do I ever intend to play the Spice Girls during my show."

"So, they are a guilty pleasure you listen to in the privacy of your own room in the dark at night?" Castiel retorted.

Dean sighed, "You caught me. I do have their CDs."

Castiel hesitated before asking, "Dean, I know this is probably way too forward of me, but Claire is staying over with a friend tomorrow evening. So, I was wondering if you’d like to meet for dinner. Tomorrow isn't one of your regularly scheduled shows, so I thought I'd… I'm rambling now. I'll just shut up now." Castiel trailed off.

Dean hesitated. He took a deep breath before saying, "Cas, this is sort of awkward to ask. Are you looking for a friend or something more?"

Castiel replied shyly, "Friends now. With a potential for something more as a distant thing in the future?"

Dean responded, "So, this is a date?"

"Unless you want it not to be one? Dean, I… Maybe this is a mistake," Castiel sounded panicked.

"Cas, it's ok. I would be happy to go with you. Tell me when and where, and I'll be there."

"Thank God. I mean, thank you. I don't know what I mean anymore."

Dean laughed, "Are you this smooth in court, counselor?"

"I'm not me in court. It's a role that I play. I'm an incredible actor -- I have them convinced I'm an intelligent, articulate, suave lawyer when I'm just really a socially awkward, bumbling, boring idiot."

Dean snorted, "You might be many things, Cas. An idiot is not on that list."

"Do you want to pick me up or I pick you up or we just spontaneously wind up somewhere?"

"Text me your address and I'll pick you up."

Castiel said, "I'll do that. Dean, don't wear anything too fancy. I have to dress up every day, so I'm envisioning a low-key, quiet place for dinner if that sounds ok."

"That sounds perfect, Cas."

"I'm also sorry if I missed any call or texts. Our second attempt at Vesuvius resulted in the destruction of my cell phone. I had to get a new one."

"Premature eruption?"

Castiel made a choking sound, "You are going to be the death of me."

Dean laughed, "I have to head home and catch a couple of hours of sleep before my show tonight, Cas. Make sure you text me your address and time you want to be picked up."

"Sleep well, Dean. And thank you."

"Good night, Cas." Dean hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He looked forward to meeting Castiel the following evening. 

He headed to the Impala and turned on the radio. He smiled as he recognized the song and sang along with Foreigner, "In my life, there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life. I want to know what love is, I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspire by I Want to Know What Love Is by Foreigner - [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raNGeq3_DtM)


	10. Pride and Joy

Dean pulled out in front of the upscale condo with about ten minutes to spare. He nervously pulled at the collar of his blue button-up shirt as he got out of his Impala. He leaned against the car looking nervously at the door. He knew that Castiel came from an affluent family, but this place was more than he expected. The car in front of the attached garage was a Mercedes. Dean looked down at his black jeans and blue shirt and wondered if he should have dressed better despite what Castiel said.

At least his car was impressive. Dean had washed the Impala, so she shined spotlessly in the sunlight. Dean checked his hair in the side mirror. The hair gel he had styled it with was keeping neatly in place.

Taking a deep breath, Dean walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He was startled when he heard a crashing noise and someone yelling curse words. Dean froze in place as he stared at the door.

The door swung open slowly and Castiel stood in the doorway with a slightly panicked look. Dean was mesmerized at how blue his eyes in. The photos Dean had seen on the law firm's website did not do him justice. Dean realized that Castiel had no shoes on and carried a single sock in his right hand. His hair was tousled wildly. He wore an AC/DC t-shirt with blue jeans. He stammered, "Hello, Dean."

Dean paused before saying, "Is everything ok, Cas?" Another crashing sound echoed behind Castiel. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment with a long-suffering look on his face. 

"Crowley misbehaves when Claire isn't here. He gets cranky."

"Crowley?"

"Claire's black lab. He has my sock. Come in."

After Dean entered the house, Castiel closed the door. The furniture was upper scale in shades of light tan and chocolate. The house was cleaned and looked to be in immaculate condition except where a bookcase had been knocked over and books scattered across the floor. Castiel looked around in dismay, "I am leaving a great first impression."

Dean laughed, "It broke the ice, Cas. Can I do anything to help?"

"I'm going in to try to save my sock and put him in his dog run. If he runs past this way, please grab him. He won't bite. He's just…extremely exuberant."

Dean laughed as Castiel trotted out of the room in the direction of the latest crash. Castiel limped slightly. Dean wondered if it was because of the attack by his brother or the recent incident with the dog. A moment later, the largest Labrador retriever Dean had ever seen ran into the room. The dog stopped and stared at Dean before diving at him, wagging his tail. A blue sock hung from the dog's mouth.

Dean held out a hand to the dog, who promptly dropped the sock and started licking his hand. Dean patted the dog gently and held on to the collar before calling out, "Caught him, Cas."

Castiel entered the room, looking relieved. He took a hold of Crowley's collar and said, "I'll just be a moment, Dean." Castiel walked way, pulling the dog behind him, and a moment later Dean heard a sliding door open and close. 

While he waited, Dean stared at the pictures on the mantle of a brick fireplace. Several pictures of Castiel and an attractive dark blond woman adorned the shelf along with a few of Castiel with a teenage girl with long blond hair and shining blue eyes.

He heard the sliding door open again and a few moments later, footsteps echoed down the hallway before returning. He turned to see Castiel carrying a new pair of socks. 

Dean pointed to a picture of the teenager, "Claire?"

"In all her glory," Castiel replied, sitting on the couch to put on his socks. "Sorry about Crowley. Ever since Amelia left, he's been out of sorts. When Claire went out with friends tonight, he went a bit berserk. The girl's mother looked a lot like Amelia and when she came to the door to pick Claire up, I think Crowley thought Amelia had come home."

Dean sat on the corner of the couch. "About that. How are things with you two?"

"Divorce should be final at the end of next month. Mostly, she wants to be out of here and put us behind her. She's not asking for much; basically, to make sure she never has to pay child support, she's letting me have most of the assets. Claire is really messed up by the whole thing. I can't understand how Amelia could abandon her. Me, I get. She's had to put up with a lot from me over the years. Claire though is so sweet, but somewhat, well maybe, very rebellious. Not in a mean way; more of a here's-a-limit-to-test sort of way."

"I don't know how she could leave you."

Castiel sighed, "We'd not been together in a long time, really. I didn't tell her something before we were married. Her father was my father's former business partner. We were the same age; it was kind of assumed by everyone we'd be married someday. I'm not entirely sure how our relationship started, but as soon as we graduated from college, we got married. I loved her; I did. However, I was playing a role, like I do when I do when I'm in court. I was a doting husband; a devoted father. And, then I fell in love with her best friend's husband. I never acted on it. Amelia realized it before I did. After that, we lived in the house, together but not really. Then, it felt like we were starting to work things out. I thought we were going to fix things, but she had other plans in the end I guess. " Castiel looked away. "I was so stupid."

"I'm sorry, man. Her leaving you is harsh."

Castiel sighed, "Honestly, Dean, if it wasn't for how hurt Claire is, I'd just be relieved after the initial shock. I would never have left her. She helped me through a very trying time in my life; she didn't have to help me as much as she did. So, I owed her. "

"How about the best friend's husband?"

"She and Amelia had a falling out. I don't think he returned my feelings. I just had a major crush. I'd been attracted to men before, but I came from a very conservative family. Gabe is the black sheep just because he chose to become a professor, instead of remaining a lawyer. Anna is married to a minister. Dating you is sort of a first for me." Castiel looked away while he tied the laces on his tennis shoes.

Dean licked his lips before responding, "I had a relationship with a guy in college. It lasted for about six months, but he was a dick. I didn't know he was talking down to Sam behind my back and then slapped him when Sam stood up for himself. When I found out, I kicked his ass to the curb, literally and figuratively. A year after that, I met Lisa."

Castiel looked up at him and smiled, "We can just be friends if you prefer, Dean. We could call this not a date, but two buddies going out and having a beer instead."

"I thought a lot about this, Cas. I figured we'd go out on this date. At the end of it, we'll decide whether to go out next time as friends or something else. I want to be your friend in any case. You're interesting and funny."

Castiel blushed as he stood up. "I'm ready to go then. There's a hamburger place that I love that sells craft beers about five miles down the road by 5th Street."

"Hamburgers and beer, you know me already," Dean laughed.

As they exited his home, Castiel saw Dean's car. He let out a long, low whistle. "She's a beauty. '65?"

"Nope, '67 Impala. She's my pride and joy."

Castiel laughed, "Do you sing that to her? The Stevie Ray song?"

Dean sang, "Yeah I love my baby, my heart and soul. Love like ours, won't never grow old. She's my sweet little thang, she's my pride and joy. She's my sweet little baby, I'm her little lover boy."

Castiel broke in with the next verse, his gravelly voice resonating, "Yeah I love my lady, she's long and lean. You mess with her, you'll see a man get mean."

They joined in the chorus together, as they arrived at the car. Dean broke down laughing, "Man, I haven't laughed this hard in years."

Castiel beamed at him widely. "You inspire me to be incredibly silly, Dean. Your voice is beautiful."

Dean smiled, "Yours is even better."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "I heard the applause when you sang at the karaoke bar. You're a rock god."

Dean snorted, as he opened the passenger door for Castiel. Castiel smiled at him gratefully before siding onto the seat. Dean went to the driver's side and started the car.

Castiel kept smiling and glancing over at Dean as he drove to the restaurant. Dean asked, "What has got you so amused?"

"Nothing. I just feel freer than I have in a long time. This is the first time I've done something just because I wanted to in a long time."

"I know the feeling. I can't remember the last time I've not had to be somewhere to do something in a long time. I might have skipped giving my students any assignments to do outside of class, so I didn't have to grade papers this week."

Castiel laughed, "Dean, you slacker."

"Nah, I'm the cool professor now, because Spring break is coming soon, and all the other professors are loading up on the work." Dean pulled the car into the restaurant parking lot. "This is the place you wanted?"

"This is the place. The hamburgers here make me really happy. On top of that, they have a wide assortment of craft beers and serve the best pie."

Dean smiled, "You know how to woo a guy, Cas."

"Not really, but I'll improvise." Castiel got out of the car and waited for Dean to join him at the front of the car before walking to the door. Dean noticed that Castiel was still limping. He had an uneasy feeling that it might be related to what had happened to Castiel during his brother's attack. 

When they entered the restaurant, they waited for a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dark interior. One area of the restaurant was enclosed and had tv screens hanging above the bar so that people could drink at the bar while enjoying sports events. The other half of the restaurant had booths in a much quieter atmosphere, the sound of soft rock emanating from hidden speakers. Castiel walked to the host desk, smiled at the pretty brunette standing there, and said, "Reservation for Novak."

The woman greeted them and led the duo to a secluded corner of the restaurant. She left them with menus and told them their waitress would be within them in a moment. Castiel picked up his menu, but Dean left his sitting on the table. Castiel looked at him questioningly.

"Order for me too, Cas. Whatever you usually get here. I want to know what you like."

Castiel put down his menu too. When the waitress appeared, Castiel ordered two brisket and bacon burgers and two Angel IPA drinks. After she returned with their beers, they clanked the glasses together as Castiel said, "Here's to us."

Dean added, "To new possibilities."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Pride and Joy by Stevie Ray Vaughn - [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfjXp4KTTY8)


	11. Unanswered Prayers

After the waitress brought them their burgers, Castiel bit into his with a groan. "These make me very happy."

Dean teased, "You and that burger need to get a room." After tasting his, Dean exclaimed, "Ok, now I'm right there with you, Cas. What the hell do they put into these?"

Castiel swallowed another mouthful before answering, "It's the slow-cooked brisket on top of the hamburger and then buried under bacon." He leaned over and wiped the corner of Dean's mouth before realizing what he was doing. "You had some barbeque sauce… Sorry, it's the father in me."

Dean laughed, "I'm so not calling daddy."

"It would feel weird and awkward if you did," Castiel smiled. "So, tell me about your classes."

"I teach four classes that range from the history of classic rock to introduction to film. I'm a bit of a pop culture geek. Music and film are reflections of a culture's values and core beliefs. They help perpetuate the myths that a people have of themselves or the future that they want to see. They can also be used to try to inspire a new point of view. It's fascinating to see the interrelationships of a time period's music and film or plays. Music tends to adapt first to changes in attitude before film." Dean paused. "I'm geeking out way too much on this."

"No, I find it intriguing. How did you get into being a DJ?"

"Charlie Bradbury, my best friend. We went to college together. She went to work at a radio station and became a fixture on the Pontiac geek culture scene because she hosts different events. I needed some extra money, she got me a weekend gig as a DJ. Over time, it expanded to five nights a week. I don't get high ratings, but high enough for a middle-of-a-night guy." 

"Isn't it hard being a professor by day and a DJ by night? It doesn't leave you much time for a social life or sleep for that matter." Castiel asked as his finished off his hamburger.

Dean stared at Castiel intently before answering, "I haven't had a social life in years, Cas. Not since Lisa. I haven't felt like it, until now."

Castiel gulped, "I'm a little overwhelmed, Dean. I… I don't know how to go out on dates. Amelia was picked for me basically, and I was expected to marry her. I'm a bit lost. Maybe, it's too soon."

Dean reached over and squeezed Castiel's hand. "I'll just be your friend then, man. We'll see where being friends takes us."

Castiel worried his bottom lip with his teeth for a moment and looked away. When he turned back, he grabbed a French fry off Dean's plate with a smile.

Dean protested with a mock frown, "Dude, fries are sacred."

Castiel smiled. "I made you talk so much, I'm finished, and you still have half a burger. So, it's my turn. Ask a question?"

"Why a lawyer?"

"Well, I can't give you a lengthy answer to that. My mother and father told me from the age of three that I had to grow up to join the family business. It was a responsibility. I am not very rebellious I'm afraid. I did what I was told until four years ago. Then I rebelled and paid a heavy price for it." Castiel sighed, looking down at his plate. "This is a pretty heavy conversation for a first date."

Without thinking, Dean asked, "Is that when your brother hurt you?"

"How do you know about my brother? Do you know him?" Castiel tensed up and looked about Dean warily.

"No. Sam just mentioned Luke when I told him I met you. I'm sorry, Cas. I hadn't intended to snoop, and I didn't ask Sam to."

Castiel relaxed a little. "No, it's ok, Dean. It's not like I didn't look you up on the radio station's website. I'm a little cautious about my brothers. My family… It's not like other families." Castiel sighed sadly. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell another soul?"

"It's just between us, Cas."

"Luke reacted the way he did because I threw a case. I sent some records anonymously to the lawyer who was representing the victim that was suing my client. The company I was representing had knowingly used inferior building supplies to cut corners. A woman was injured, and her child killed. I was going to win the case, but I looked at the woman and I knew that I couldn't do that to her. She was going to have ongoing medical bills, and she had lost her child. I knew how much losing Claire would devastate me. After it was over, and we lost, Luke realized that I was the one that had given the documents to her lawyer. He became extremely angry because it was the first case we had ever lost for a client of that size and he… he attacked me. He went to prison; I went to the hospital. Dad went God knows where. Gabriel became a professor. My other two brothers tried to hold everything together."

"Why do you stay with them now?"

Castiel considered his words carefully before replying, "I've told you Claire's school is expensive. After being injured, I was in the hospital and then a rehab center for a while. I racked up a lot of medical bills while I was recovering. My father left, and my mother was unwell. Michael and Raphael tried to keep things together. As soon as I had recovered enough, I started doing back-office things for the law firm. Slowly, I started to work full time. My father came back two years ago, but the law firm lost some major clients. I bear some of the responsibility for that."

"How is your mother now?" Dean asked concerned.

"She is still very unwell. She probably will not last much longer. Sadly enough, I think she's waiting until Luke gets paroled to die so she can see him one last time. Luke didn't tell the others what I had done. He told them he was angry because I stole money from the firm. Gabriel took my side; Michael and Raph believed Luke at first. Gabriel proved that I hadn't and quit in a blaze of glory -- by that I mean, he literally took a flamethrower to Luke's office."

"Gabriel sounds like quite a character. I can't believe you stayed at the firm," Dean said.

Castiel looked away, "It seemed to be my destiny. On the bright side, I should pay off the last of the medical bills by the end of the year. On the not bright side, Luke will get paroled in a few months probably. It wasn't premeditated, and he's been a model prisoner. "

Dean looked aghast, "Will they let him come back to the firm?"

Castiel shrugged, "He's been disbarred. If he comes around, it won't be as a lawyer."

"Will you be okay with that?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Castiel smiled at Dean sadly.

"Come on, Cas. You always have a choice. What would you do if you could do anything?"

Castiel looked at the remains of his beer. "I would like to be a criminal prosecutor to help bring justice to victims I guess. I have screwed over so many people as part of the family business, I'd like to redeem myself. People without financial means get trampled on in court by people who have deep pockets. I'd like to help them."

Dean smiled and put his hand on Castiel's, "I think you would be great at it."

The corner of Castiel's mouth quirked up in a faint smile. "This has been an intense first date."

The waitress approached the table right then, "Would you boys like dessert? Pie? Or another beer?"

Castiel responded, "Two pieces of your cherry pie, please." He looked at Dean, "Best pie, ever."

Dean laughed, "It's like you can read my mind."

Castiel stared at him intently. Dean stared back until he moved uncomfortably in his chair and finally looked away. Castiel said, "Dean, you have a very expressive face. I think I could get lost staring at you all day. It's a good thing you aren't a lawyer; you'd beat me every time because I'd be distracted."

"Well, you're pretty distracting yourself. I bet you can sway over the jurors and judge just by looking at them with your big blue eyes and running your fingers through your hair."

Castiel touched his hair self-consciously and asked, "Have I been doing that again? Damn it. I'm always a mess."

Dean smiled, "Your hair is all kinds of awesome."

A blush blossomed across Castiel's face. The waitress arrived with the pie and placed them in front of the pair. Castiel murmured, "Saved by pie."

"You don't get complimented much, do you? You deserve good things said about you."

Castiel stared down at his plate. "I don't think so. But it is kind of you to say so."

"Well, let's lighten this up and talk about Claire?"

Castiel's face lit up proudly. "She's everything to me. She's so smart and sassy. She can have an attitude the size of the Grand Canyon, but if I'm down or upset, she's right there with me. If I've done one good thing in my life, it's been being there for Claire."

"I feel the same way about Sam. Like I told you before, my dad died when Sam was a teenager. So, without the help of a family friend, I would have dropped out of college to support Sam. But, Bobby let me work hours around my classes and provided a place for Sam to be when I couldn't be there at night. Sam is going to graduate with his law degree soon. I'm so damn proud of him."

"Well, tell him to make better decisions than I did with his law degree," Castiel smiled wryly.

"I'd like to introduce the two of you someday. I'm positive that the two of you would get along after you got to know each other."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "The first date is a little soon to traditionally meet the family, isn't it?"

Dean shrugged. "Even if we just become friends, Cas, I still think you'd like Sam."

"I would like to know you a lot better before I introduce you to Claire. Please don't take it personally."

Dean smiled reassuringly, "I get it. Dad first. Friend second. It's how it should be. I wish my dad had put Sam first. It would have made a big difference in our lives. Instead, he put a bottle of alcohol first. One thing I should tell you though if you do talk to Sam. We lost our mom in a fire caused by shoddy electrical work and the courts ruled against my dad when he tried to sue the company responsible. That's why Sam wants to be a lawyer. He might be a little biased against you. I'm sure once he gets to know you, he'll be fine. "

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel looked at him soulfully.

"You didn't do it, Cas. Not even your father. This was back in Lawrence, Kansas. So, unless your family lived there before moving to Pontiac, you can't be tied to the case. "

"Well, that's a relief. But I do think about some of the others I've defended. It doesn't feel good."

"Things can change, Cas." Dean smiled at him.

When Dean's cell phone rang, he ignored it while finished his pie. When it rang again, Castiel said, "Go ahead and answer it. Maybe, it's important."

Dean pulled it out and glanced at the unfamiliar number. He answered brusquely, "Hello?"

A tentative voice answered, "Dean?"

Dean's brow furrowed as he answered, "Is that you, Ben?" He thought that it sounded like Lisa's son, only his voice had deepened since he last saw him.

''Yeah, can we talk?" The boy sounded panicked.

Dean looked across the table at Castiel who was patiently sipping his beer. "Can I call you back later, Ben?"

"Mom's boyfriend, Dick, hit me."

Dean felt outraged as he answered, "Where's he now?"

"Mom kicked him out. But, Mom is crying because he cleaned out her bank account. The rent is due, and she doesn't know what to do."

"Hold on a minute, Ben." He looked at Castiel, "This might take a few minutes, Cas."

"Take your time, Dean. I'll be back." Castiel stood up and limped towards the restroom. 

Dean asked, "Ben, does you know your mother know you are calling?"

"No. She didn't want to call you for help. I asked her, and she said no."

Dean sighed, "Put your mom on the phone." Dean could hear Ben carrying the phone to Lisa. He could hear Ben and Lisa arguing until Lisa said apologetically, "Dean? I'm sorry that Ben called you."

"How much do you need, Lisa?"

Castiel slid onto the booth across from Dean. Castiel took a sip of the beer. Dean mouthed a silent, "I'm sorry."

Lisa said, "I'm not going to take your money, Dean."

"I'm not going to let you and Ben go homeless, Lisa. Just tell me where to send the money."

Castiel pulled his phone out and started to check his text messages. Dean continued to squabble with Lisa. After about ten minutes, Castiel stood up. He patted Dean on the shoulder. Dean looked up and said, "Just a minute, Cas."

Castiel nodded and headed to the bar to get a drink. After about fifteen more minutes, Dean turned to face the bar and noticed Castiel was missing. He texted to Castiel, "Where are you?"

Several minutes passed before Castiel answered the text, "Claire isn't feeling well. I took an Uber home, so I could get my car."

Dean hesitated before texting, "I'm sorry, man."

Castiel responded, "Me too. Good night, Dean."

Dean felt that was a dismissal. "Good night, Cas. Talk to you soon."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. He knew he had messed things up with Castiel. He sighed as he headed out to the Impala. He turned on the radio. When his usual station was playing a football game, he turned to a country station -- his go-to music when depressed. Garth Brook's voice echoed through the Impala. Dean sang along, "She was the one that I'd wanted for all times. And each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine. And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then. I'd never ask for anything again. Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers. Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs. That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care. Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers."

As he sang along, he thought about how sure he was that Lisa was the one for him. He tried to make her happy, but in the end, he just didn't. He wanted Ben and the ready-made family. He now knew what he really yearned for was just stability and an ordinary life. He and Lisa were never going to be good together. He really wanted to explore a friendship and possibly more with Castiel, but he was afraid he had just blown his chance. He glared at the radio and sped home.

When he got to his house, he slammed the door as he entered to release his pent-up frustration. Sam was startled on the couch and looked up concerned. "Dean?"

Dean grumbled, "Ben called and said Lisa needed money."

"Did you give it to her?"

Dean looked away without saying a word.

"Again, Dean?"

"They were going to be homeless," Dean protested.

Sam yelled, "She cheated on you. She used you for years. How can we start down this path again?"

"I've been paying your way for years. What is your problem?"

The air grew deadly silent. Sam opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. 

Dean said, "I didn't mean it, Sam. You offered to help. I know; it's me wanting you to go to school. It's different. I'm just upset."

"Is it really different, Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

"I met someone, Sam. Tonight was our first date. For the first time in years, I felt interested in someone. Ben called and ruined it for me, Sam. I don’t know why I let myself get wrapped up with her again. Ben said her boyfriend hit him; she kicked him out. My date put up with me talking to them for over a half hour before leaving. I screwed it up, Sam."

"Dean, you work crazy hours to support me. I see you exhausted, and I worry about you all the time. Someday, it will all get to be too much. It kills me to see you give up so much of yourself over and over again to people who don't deserve it. Please, let me help."

"Just a couple more months, Sam. We're almost to the finish line."

Sam walked over and hugged Dean tightly. "I'm sorry. Tell me about your date? What's her name?"

Dean looked away, "Doesn't matter, I'm sure I blew it tonight."

"Say you're sorry and explain the situation. Next time don't answer your phone when on a date."

Dean faced Sam. "If I told you it was a guy, would it upset you?"

Sam scoffed, "You were with Gordon for a while. I hated his guts, but that was because I hated him and not because he was a guy. Who is it?"

"Cas."

Sam's brows furrowed, "Who's Cas?" Suddenly his eyebrows shot up, "Castiel Novak? Dean, this is another one of your hard-luck cases and this time with a deplorable asshole."

"Cas isn't like that."

Sam closed his eyes. "If I talk to you now, I'll say things that I will regret. Can we just talk about this another time, Dean?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Sammy. I hate talking anyway."

Sam stood up and grabbed his laptop from the coffee table. "For the record, Dean, I want you to find someone to make you happy. I just want it to be someone who deserves you. Because whether or not you want to admit, you are pretty damn special." Sam walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

Dean sighed and said, "Son of a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by _Unanswered Prayers_ by Garth Brooks - [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GuA5PZx3K4)


	12. Turn the Page

When Dean woke up the next morning, he realized Castiel had sent him a series of text messages during the night. He skimmed through them, his heart sinking as he saw the words, "Dean, I'm sorry I had to go last night. Claire wasn't feeling well, so I went to retrieve her to take her home. As much as I like you and enjoyed our evening last night, I don't think I'm ready to see someone. I also think you might have some things to work out with Lisa. Hearing you talking to her son last night made me realize how it might hurt Claire if we got closer and it didn't work out. I know I am probably being a coward. Please forgive me."

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. He knew he had messed things up, but he hadn't realized how bad. He got dressed and walked out to the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, and reading a text book. 

Sam looked up at Dean for a second and then returned to looking at his book. Dean sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. Sam pushed his hair out of his face to look at Dean a moment. He then stood up, poured a bowl of cereal, added milk, and placed the cereal in front of Dean. He grumbled, "Eat," before sitting down.

Dean huffed as he dipped the spoon in the cereal, "Thank you, Sammy."

"Dean, about last night, I'm sorry I said the things I did. I was out of line. If you like Cas, you should talk to him." Sam stared into his bowl of cereal without looking at Dean.

"Sam, you're right about Lisa. And, Cas won't be an issue. He doesn't want to see me again." Dean looked out the kitchen window at the daffodils in the neighbor's yard. A large tabby cat prowled among them. Dean sighed heavily.

Sam looked outraged, "He doesn't think you are good enough? Pompous, ass."

"It's not like that. He's got a kid and doesn't want me to hurt her like I hurt Ben."

Sam glared at Dean, "You didn't hurt, Ben. Lisa did, by cheating on you and leaving."

Dean shrugged, "No big deal, Sam. It's all water under the bridge."

Sam frowned but didn't continue. After finishing his cereal, Sam rinsed the bowl out and headed out the door. He called, "See you later, Dean," before closing the door behind him.

\------------------

Two days later, Dean yawned as he waited for Charlie to arrive as he finished out his DJ shift. The night seemed interminably long. He felt lost the last couple of days. He had accepted Castiel's dismissal and hadn't tried to contact him. When Charlie arrived, Dean got up and headed toward the door sleepily without saying a word. Charlie looked at him, "What's up, Dean? You look like poop."

Dean looked at her tiredly. "I don't want to talk about it, Charlie."

Charlie stared at him with a critical eye, "You. Me. Tonight. Sci-fi. You in?"

When Dean hesitated, Charlie glared and growled, "You owe me, Winchester. You've ignored me for long enough."

"You win, Charlie. I don't have classes today, so I'll take a long nap and come over tonight."

Charlie smiled triumphantly, "See you tonight."

\-------------------

At five o'clock, Dean parked the Impala in front of Charlie's small bungalow. He smiled at the pink flamingos mixed with unicorns that Charlie had her in flower bed. It was totally Charlie. Dean walked to the front door and knocked softly.

Charlie hugged Dean as soon as she opened up the door. She was dressed in R2D2 pajama bottoms and an Avengers t-shirt. Dean smiled, "You are mixing up you franchises again, kiddo."

"I'm happy to finally lure you back to my abode where I can force you to watch a classic sci-fi series while eating cookie dough ice cream, with, wait for…" She paused dramatically, "…cherry pie."

"I knew I chose you to be my best friend for a reason, Charlie."

"About time you remember that, Greedo. You sure you're not going to replace me with your new friend?"

Dean's face fell. "I blew it, Charlie."

Charlie frowned at him, "Hold that thought, first things first, go sit on the couch. I'll go get supplies."

Dean walked over to the overstuffed neon green couch, as Charlie headed into her kitchen. The couch would be hideous in any other setting, but all the garish colors that Charlie picked somehow managed to work the room into a cohesive, almost cartoonish décor. Dean smiled at the superhero figures Charlie had decorating almost every flat surface that wasn't covered in books. She had three different game systems attached to her large television with a stack of pillows from every fandom imaginable gathered in front of the television so people could comfortably sit on the floor and play games. It had been far too long since Dean had visited Charlie.

He was deep in thought and was startled when Charlie bounced down onto the couch next to him with two pint-sized containers of ice cream and two spoons. She handed a pint to Dean. Dean asked, "We're eating straight out of the cartons, half-pint?"

"Relationship issues require comfort food. Nothing better to drown your sorrows than increasingly melted cookie dough ice cream. Now, lay them on me, Dean. I can take it."

"I asked Cas on a date."

"Oh oh, you are telling me about the first date, aren't you? You were supposed to wait until the second." Charlie shoved a large spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "Continue, hand-maiden."

"I don't think there will be a second date."

"Wait, Cas, as in Castiel Novak the guy I got you the name of. The one down on his luck. That Castiel?"

"Yeah," Dean said shortly. He stared at the ice cream, before slowly take a spoonful.

'What did I tell you about trying to save people?"

Dean let out a bitter laugh. "He didn't need saving. He's actually very well adjusted, despite being in sort of a shitty situation. He's not a damsel in distress."

"So, what went wrong during the first date? Did you show him your less than stellar eating habits? Fart loudly? Have a big gay freak out?"

Dean sighed, "First, I let it slip that Sam dug up a little information about his brother being in jail. So we had to talk about that. Not great first date material. Then, we talked about Claire."

Charlie replied, "Color me intrigued. Why is his brother in jail? And who is Claire? His cat I hope."

"Cas is a lawyer. His dick brother tried to kill him because he lost a court case. He hurt Cas pretty badly, but all that is left is a slight limp that I can see. He's good. I was having a good time and then Lisa called. Well Ben called, and then Lisa wanted to talk to me."

"What did the wicked bitch of the west want?"

"Her boyfriend hit Ben. She kicked his ass out but didn't have the money for rent. She was upset, so I told her…"

"So, help me, God, if you invited to live with you again…"

Dean retorted, "Give me a little credit, Charlie. I told her I would send her money for rent."

"Dean, she's a big girl and needs to solve her own problems. You enabled her for years. Years! You shut me and everyone else out of your life. Sam was miserable with her around." Charlie glared at Dean.

Dean sighed. "Anyway, to cut a long story short, Cas thinks I have unresolved issues with Lisa. He also got cold feet because he doesn't want Claire to get attached to me the same way Ben was. "

"So, the mystery unravel. Claire is his daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Did all these conversations go down on your date?"

Dean stared at his melting ice cream glumly as he took another mouthful. "Yeah. First time I dated since she left me and that's the time that Ben has to call."

"So, wait. You were on a date with Cas, and talked to Lisa for how long?"

"Twenty or thirty minutes."

Charlie shook her head at him. "I wouldn't take you out for a second date either. You suck." She said, "We're going to need more ice cream."

"So, what do I do?"

"First, tell Lisa, this is it. And block their freakin' numbers. I know you have a soft spot for Ben and want to be there for him, but he and his mom are a package deal. He's not your responsibility. Maybe you could give him an email address for you guys to communicate sometimes. Or maybe play the same video game and chat in there. But you have to make it clear that you aren't Lisa's sugar daddy anymore."

Dean said, "Ben seemed so down."

"It sucks. I know you have the biggest heart ever Dean, but Lisa's toxic for you. You got to put her behind you."

"I know, Charlie. But what do I do about Cas?"

"Apologize. Tell him you have this OCD thing about saving all the people in the world. It's really a charming trait, until it bites you in the ass, yet again." Charlie reached the bottom of her ice cream container. "Dammit."

Dean handed her his pint. "Maybe, it's just a bad idea from the get-go. He's a guy. My luck with dating guys has been far less than stellar."

"Are we coming to the big gay freak out part of this conversation? And Gordon just sucked in general."

"Not freaking out. I just don't know how this thing works for guys. If he was a girl, I'd send him flowers with a note, asking for another chance. I'd say silly romantic things and try to wind back her trust."

Charlie frowned before digging into Dean's ice cream, "So, why is it any different with him?"

"Dudes don't do that with other dudes."

"You need to work on this whole bisexual thing, Dean. It's the same regardless of your partner's gender. Communication. Use words. Good words. The best words. Tell him why you want another chance. Tell him that you have problems letting go of people that need help. Then have mind numbingly good sex so he can't figure out how to live without you."

Dean frowned, "That's the totality of your advice. Talk to him."

Charlie flicked a little ice cream at him and it landed on Dean's nose. "Honesty, communication, real words, remove emotional constipation."

"Why aren't you dating anyone, Charlie?" Dean asked, wiping the ice cream off his face.

Charlie smirked, "Who said I wasn't, big guy? You haven't been around much lately."

"Am I going to have to defend the honor of my queen?"

"She's a bit older than me. But we have matching hair colors -- double the ginger means exponentially more trouble. She's Scottish but moving here soon. I met her in a pagan chat room."

"Good for you. You deserve someone."

"I'll always love you most."

"Of course, I'm here to serve you." Dean smiled.

"Then serve me by turning on the tv and watching the _Firefly_ marathon I selected for you. I'll be Mal and you can be Kaylee."

"You're more a Zoe."

"Actually, you are more of a Wash. Let the playing with dinosaurs begin."

After watching several episodes in relative quiet, Charlie stood up and went to the kitchen and came back with two pieces of cherry pie. After handing Dean a piece, she said, "I've been thinking, Dean…"

Dean interrupted, "That's never good."

Charlie frowned at him before continuing, "Maybe, I could have a gamer get together and include people I know with kids, and you could invite him to a family friendly event. Maybe, he'd be willing to get to know you more in a larger crowd of people. It would take the date pressure off, and you would be one of many people there for Claire to meet."

"I don't think he'll be interested."

Charlie persisted, "You won't know unless you ask. After I set up the date, just text him the info. Maybe, he's already regretting the texts. You'll never know unless you ask. You don't have to pressure him."

Dean smiled at her sadly. "I doubt he'll say yes, but I'll ask."

Charlie grinned, "I feel like you are about to turn a page, round a corner, make a change, start an epic quest, slay a dragon. Dean, I think this is a start of something new for you."

Dean yawned widely, " _Turn the Page_. Good Seger song. I better take off, Charlie. I have to lecture tomorrow."

Charlie urged, "Stay here tonight, Dean. It's late and you're tired."

Dean snorted, "I am usually working at this time, Char. I'll be fine."

Charlie frowned but hugged him before he left. He walked out to the Impala and slid behind the driver's seat. He turned on the radio and Seger was playing on the radio. As he put the car in drive he started to sing, "On a long and lonesome high, east of Omaha. You can listen to the engine moanin' out its one-note song. You can think about the woman, or the girl you knew the night." He paused turning the air conditioning on to blast him with cold air before picking up on the chorus, "Say, here I am, on a road again, There I am up on the stage, Here I go, playing the star again. There I go, turn the page." The car roared as Dean drove through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by _Turn the Page _by Bob Seger:[ Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GONmFCkCGCc)__


	13. Life in the Fast Lane

Dean yawned and turned up the volume on the radio. It was about a forty-minute drive back to his place from Charlie's. Dean sang along with an Eagles song, trying to stay alert, "Life in the fast lane everything all the time. Life in the fast lane. Blowin' and burnin' blinded by thirst. They didn't see the stop sign; Took a turn for the worst. She said, Listen, baby. You can hear the engine ring. We've been up and down this highway; haven't seen a god-damn thing."

Dean stifled another wide yawn and rolled down the window in hopes that the cold air would help him stay awake. He started to regret not taking Charlie's invitation to stay overnight. He stopped at a red light and fumbled through his box of cassette tapes to look for Metallica. When the light turned green, he pressed the accelerator without looking to the sides. He heard a loud honk and looked to the left as a semi failed to stop at the intersection. Dean yanked the wheel to try to turn away from the truck, but the car slid into the side of the it. Dean's vision went dark right as the Eagles song finished playing.

When Dean woke up again, he blinked repeatedly at the bright lights shining down from overhead. He glanced around blearily and realized he was in a hospital room. He couldn't move his leg and an IV was attached to one arm, but he moved the other arm and leg gingerly. 

Sam's relieved voice came from his right, "Thank God, you're awake."

Dean whispered hoarsely and looked in his direction, "Hey, Sammy. What's up? Are you ok?" Sam sat in a chair slouching exhaustedly. 

"I'm not the one that was in a car accident, Dean. You, on the other hand, have a broken leg, a severe concussion, and bruised ribs. You are lucky your car bounced off the truck's tire instead of going underneath it."

"Baby?"

"Bobby is going to tow her back to the shop. She's not in great shape, but she's been in worse." Dean knew Sam was referring to the accident that took their father's life. Dean had rebuilt the car from the ground up after that.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't see the truck."

Sam sighed, "The driver said he was distracted and ran the light and hit you. I know you weren't being like Dad."

"So, how long am I stuck in here?"

"I imagine the nurse will be back any moment. They've been checking on you every fifteen minutes. By the way, they called Charlie before calling me because she was first in your contact list, so she knows. I stopped her from rushing down here by telling her I'd call her when I knew something."

Dean sighed, "She's going to be an I-told-you-so for the rest of our lives. She told me I should stay there. She was afraid I was going to fall asleep on the drive."

Sam said quietly, "That's what I'm always scared of when you go around half asleep from place to place, Dean. That's why I want you to take better care of yourself."

The nurse came in and shooed Sam out of the room while she took Dean's pulse and talked to him about his injuries. After she left, Dean stared at the painting of an ocean on the wall. He was just starting to get financially comfortable and this happened. He would have to miss some time at work and fix his car. He had also sent the equivalent of the paycheck for two weeks' worth of his DJ job to Lisa.

He squinted when he heard angry voices coming from the hallway. He knew one was Sam's, but he couldn't make out the second voice. A moment later, Sam popped in the room. "Do you want visitors, Dean?"

Dean looked at him cautiously, "Depends on the visitor?"

"Castiel Novak."

"How'd he know I'm here?"

Sam snorted, "Probably, an ambulance chaser."

Dean glared, "Stow it, Sam, and let him in."

Sam left the room and begrudgingly came back with Castiel. Castiel's hair was a complete mess, he was dressed in faded blue jeans and a button-up shirt that was misbuttoned. He looked haggard with a pronounced five o'clock shadow. Dean said, "Cas?"

Castiel swallowed as he said, "Are you ok, Dean? Your friend, Charlie, called me and told me you had been in an accident."

"I'm fine. Just banged up some. The nurse said I broke my left leg and knocked myself out, but I'm good."

Sam muttered, "I'm going to go get some coffee. You want anything, Novak?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you for asking," Castiel answered politely. Sam left the room without a backward glance.

"Why'd you come down, Cas?" Dean moved awkwardly on the bed. Castiel looked poised to help him, but Dean waved him off.

"I don't know really, I suppose. Charlie called me and it sounded like it was serious. She told me I shouldn't let you die without telling you how I felt." Castiel looked like confused himself. He tilted his head and blinked.

Dean snorted, "She was overly dramatic. But, I still don't quite know why you came. Our date was less than spectacular for you. All due to me."

Castiel sat down heavily in the guest chair, "As I listened to you and Ben talk, I realized that Claire would get attached to you just like Ben did. If we didn't work out, then Claire would be hurt again. I can't let her get hurt again. But I'm sorry I brushed you off."

"It's good, Cas. I'm sorry I ever answered that phone call. I'm not involved with Lisa anymore, except I care about what happens to her and the kid. Not because I'm suffering from unrequited love, but just because…" Dean's voice trailed off.

Castiel smiled, "Because you are a kind person, and you want to save everyone you come across." Dean looked at Castiel warily. Castiel sighed, "Charlie might have told me more about Lisa while I was frantically trying to put my shirt on."

Dean shook his head, "Charlie strikes again."

"I should go. You are obviously not dying, so I don't need to make any deathbed confessions. Sam doesn't like me. And you probably should rest." Castiel stood up to leave. 

"Don't leave, Cas."

Castiel paused and looked at Dean, biting the inside of his cheek.

Dean started slowly, "If I was dying and you had to make a deathbed declaration, what would it have been?"

"That I'm sorry I left the bar and wasn't patient. I'm so spooked, I looked for a reason to run. And I don't understand this thing, whatever this thing is, between us." Castiel looked away.

"I don't love Lisa. I don't think I ever did. I just… I wanted to help her. She was a single mom with a kid and it seemed like a good thing to do. Then, we just sort of fell into it deeper and deeper, but we never were deeply connected. It was a surface level relationship, which is why it didn't work." Dean said slowly, "I'm not exactly treading known waters here, Cas. But, if you want to try for a second date, I promise that I won't talk to Lisa during the middle of it."

The corner of Castiel's mouth quirked up into a lopsided smile. "I'd like that Dean, but we have a problem. Your brother hates me."

"First, Sam is super protective of me. He doesn't want me to get hurt again after the way the whole thing with Lisa went down. He also has sort of a righteous view of being a lawyer, to fight for the little guy. He doesn't have a high opinion of your law firm. I told him not to judge you based on his preconceived notions of your family."

"What can I do to fix that?"

Dean smiled, "Be yourself. You're awesome. Sam will see that eventually."

"I'm still worried that Claire will get too attached to you," Castiel said as if he was trying to convince himself that this was a bad idea.

"We'll go slow. I can't imagine that I wouldn't want to be your friend, Cas. You need more friends, I need more friends. Charlie's obviously already enamored with you if she fed you information. If she wasn't a lesbian, I'd have to chase her away with a stick. Any time you want to focus on friendship instead of something else, we'll just change gears and you can be the BFF in training. Charlie's got tenure in the BFF role."

"She seems to understand you very well."

Dean shrugged, "She's like a little sister to me. She graduated from high school early, so I was in college when I found this nerdy teenager who liked arguing me about pop culture. She made me go to a live action role playing game with her, and convinced me to be her handmaiden even though I'm older than her. She is an absolute joy to be around. She's very funny."

Castiel said shyly, "I'd like to meet her someday."

"That's good, because she's already planning to invite you to an event."

Sam knocked softly on the door. Dean called out, "Come in, Sam. Let me properly introduce you to Cas. Cas, this is my over protective little brother, Sam. He is going to grow up and be a lawyer too. Well, hopefully he won't grow up much more. He's already freakishly tall.

Castiel laughed softly, "I'm tall, but I feel short around the two of you."

Sam cleared his throat before saying, "It's nice to meet you, Cas. I apologize for my rudeness in the hallway. It's been a long night for me. I hate hospitals, too many bad memories."

"I probably shouldn't have barged down here and intruded," Castiel said remorsefully.

Dean interjected, "Don't be silly, Cas. It was a perfect time for us to plan a second date."

Castiel looked at him doubtfully, "I think it might be postponed if you are hurt as bad as you look."

Dean snorted, "I'm still adorable. Just a little bruised."

Castiel looked pointedly at his leg.

"Well, maybe a little broken too."

Sam stammered, "I should leave."

Dean looked at him narrowly, "Why?"

Castiel said, "I need to go anyway. I actually left Claire alone to come here. She feels pretty independent at her age and told me she'd be fine, but I rather not test that theory too long."

Sam said, "I'll be right back." He stepped out of the room.

Dean extended his hand to Castiel. "Thanks for coming, Cas."

Castiel squeezed his hand and held it for a minute. He then said quietly, "I don't know how this will work out. But, I promise to give you a chance to talk to me about things before making snap decisions like I did. I'd love to hang out some more. You have to be special to have such a protective little brother and best friend."

Dean replied, "My phone survived the mishap, so please text or call. I shouldn't be in here too long. It really was just a bump on the noggin and a busted up leg. I probably only going to keep me a day for observation because of the concussion 

Castiel smiled at him once more before leaving. He said goodbye to Sam standing outside the door and strode down the hall quickly.

Sam walked in and noticed Dean's goofy smile. "You've already fallen hook, line, and sinker for him."

Dean looked up at Sam. "He's different in a good sort of way."

"I could cut the tension in the room with a knife. I'm willing to give him a chance for your sake, Dean. However, if this goes south, I reserve the right to punch him in the nose. I'm impressed he came down here to make sure you were ok."

"Surprised the hell out of me, but he continues to do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by _Life in the Fast Lane_ by the Eagles


	14. Don't Stop Believing

When Dean was released from the hospital the next day, Charlie drove him home in her car. She glared at him until Dean agreed she was right that he should have stayed at her house and he was a dumb ass. She smiled triumphantly as she pulled her car up to the curb in front of his house. Sam appeared in the doorway and rushed to the car to help Dean out. Dean waved Sam off as he used his crutches to hobble to the house. Dean made a beeline for the couch and put his leg up on the coffee table. After he got comfortable, he stared between Charlie and Sam.

"Sam, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Took it off this morning, Dean, so I could be here to help you."

Dean looked at him grumpily, "You should be in class. Don't take off just for me."

Charlie said pointedly, "This is where you accept help gracefully and say instead, 'Thank you, Sam, for staying with me today while I adjust. Tomorrow, I would like you to go back to school.'"

Dean frowned at her but said, "Thank you, Sam, for staying home to take care of me. Thank you, Charlie, for bringing me home."

Charlie grinned, "Was that too hard? Besides, Sam and I are taking off in a few minutes."

"Huh? I just got home. And you two are going to leave me?" Dean snorted.

"Well, I arranged something for you. Someone else took the day off. I arranged for his daughter to attend a coding class I'm giving girls at the community center. Someone who should be arriving right about now."

A knock sounded at the front door. Sam went over to open it, and Castiel stood outside carrying two boxes of pizza and a six pack of sodas. Charlie grinned and walked over to Castiel and pulled the pizzas out of his hands and handed them to Sam. She then proceeded to hug Castiel. He stood awkwardly for a minute and then hugged her back briefly. Charlie punched him in the shoulder playfully and said, "We're going to be new best friends."

Castiel smiled shyly, "Thank you."

Sam deposited the pizzas on the coffee table next to Dean. He said, "I rearranged things, so you should be able to use your crutches to get everywhere in the house. I also put temporary rails in the bathroom to help you get off and on the toilet if you need to. If you want to take a shower, I've put some plastic bags that will fit over your cast in the bathroom cabinet. I put aspirin in your reach on the counter. Now, I'm going to go meet up with Jess for a study date and pick up the notes from the class I missed. If you need me, text. I'll be back at 4."

Charlie said, "See you, boys. The DVDs for your Marvel movie marathon are stacked next to the tv. The first Iron Man is already in the player waiting for Dean to hit the remote. Dean, this friend of yours has never watched a single Marvel movie. You must fix that before he can level up his friendship with me. You, professor of pop culture, have a friend who has not enjoyed the wonder that is the greatest series of comic hero movies ever. Inconceivable."

Sam grabbed some paper plates and napkins from the kitchen, dropped them on the table and breezed out the door with, "Bye, guys. See you at four."

Charlie reached over at Dean and punched him in the arm. "You be good, Dean. Remember, the doctor said you had to use the crutches and to avoid strenuous physical activity today. So, no funny business." She hugged Castiel again before saying, "Goodbye, bitches. See you later!" She walked out the door.

Castiel looked somewhat stunned at her retreating back.

Dean said, "Close the door, Cas. The AC is escaping. Come sit with me."

Castiel closed the door and sat on the couch next to Dean. "Your friend is an element of nature."

Dean grinned, "That's Charlie for you. The second time I met her, I became her servant in a game we play. She is the boss of me. But, are you ok to be here? She can be quite forceful."

"No, I'm good. Claire is excited about the coding class. She evidently knew who Charlie was. From what I gathered, she's a bit of a geek icon in the city. I wasn't sure what type of pizza you'd like, so I got one with lots of meats and one with veggies."

"Thank, Cas. How did you get pulled into entertaining me for the day?"

Castiel smiled, "Charlie called me last night just to chat. It felt like a job interview. I passed the test on historical events and music, failed when she asked me who my favorite superhero was. I said I didn't have a favorite. She asked me to name three Marvel superheroes. I couldn't. She then insisted I had to remedy this immediately. Next thing I know, I was conscripted to spend the day with you. It sounded like fun. Do you mind me being here?"

"Of course not. Pass me some pizza and let's get this movie marathon on the road."

He and Castiel spent the next few hours watching the Marvel movies in order. For the most part, they watched in companionable silence. Castiel would occasionally ask questions about the characters, but mostly he just watched the movie in rapt attention. Dean casually slung his arm over Castiel's shoulder and Castiel crept more into Dean's personal space until their sides were pressed together. Once Castiel wiped some pizza sauce from the corner of Dean's mouth, which made his heart stand still for several seconds.

When Sam came home, he smiled as he saw the two practically snuggling on the couch. He announced his arrival loudly, so they had time to adjust their positions on the couch.

"Hey, guys. Was Dean a model patient, Cas?"

Castiel smiled at him, "Of course. I didn't realize it was so late. I should run. Claire needs help with her homework soon, I'm sure."

Dean pulled Castiel close enough for a kiss on his cheek and a hug. "Thanks, Cas, for keeping me company."

"We have a more than a dozen more movies to watch before Charlie will be my friend. Maybe, we can do that next weekend," Castiel offered.

"Hey, let's do a picnic. Me, you, Sam, and Claire. Saturday in the park. Are you in?"

Castiel looked between Dean and Sam. Castiel saw Sam's wide smile and answered, "That would be awesome, Dean. Send me the time and location and I'll be there."

Sam smiled at Castiel, "It would be great, Cas. I'm looking forward to it."

After Castiel left, Sam looked at Dean, 'I think I misjudged him. It was Charlie's idea to invite him over today. I argued with her about it, but it's Charlie, she always wins. If he makes you happy, I'm cool with him. If I don't think he's treating you right, I'll kick his ass to the curb though."

"Thanks, Sam. It's different with him. I can't put it into words, but he's different."

\----------------

Sam drove Dean to the park and helped him out of the car. Dean leaned on his crutches and walked to the picnic area. Sam carried the picnic basket behind him.

Dean relaxed at the picnic table, while Sam set up the beginnings of the picnic.

After about twenty minutes, Castiel drove up in his Mercedes and parked the car. Claire got out of the back seat with Crowley. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of the giant dog. Dean murmured, "He's a monster, Sam. Don't let his goofy demeanor fool you."

Castiel limped to the table with a wide smile. Claire followed him more slowly, tentatively looking at Sam and Dean. When Castiel reached the table, he said, "Hi, you two. This is Claire and the beast is Crowley. Claire, the one in the cast is Dean and the tall one is Sam."

Claire politely shook their hands. She looked between them suspiciously, but said, "Nice to meet the two of you."

Sam smiled warmly and asked, "Can I pet him?"

Claire responded, "Sure, if you don't mind a bit of slobber."

Sam knelt and started petting the dog. Claire and Sam started talking quietly about him.

Dean smiled at Castiel, "Take a seat, Cas."

"I'll be back in a minute, Dean. I need to go get the pies."

Dean laughed, "A man after my own heart."

Castiel flashed a wide grin before heading back to his car. Sam turned to Dean, "Claire and I are going to take Crowley down to the pond and let him play. Are you ok, Dean?"

Dean snorted, "Go play with the dog, Sam."

Castiel dropped the pies on the table and sat next to Dean, "Hi, you."

Dean looked fondly at Claire and Sam. "Sam always wanted a dog; however, when Dad was alive, he refused. After Dad died, I told him we didn't have time to make life fair for a dog. Both of us were in over our heads on school and squeaking by. So, he'll adore Crowley."

"I got Crowley for Claire after I got out of rehab. Amelia was angry, but I couldn't play with Claire in the park. So, I got her a half-grown, house-broken puppy. Apparently, I should have gotten one that was obedience trained as well. Crowley is a mess."

Dean watched as Claire threw a tennis ball into the pond and Crowley chased it with enthusiasm. When he came back, he took the ball back to Sam and dropped it in his hand.

"Despite our very memorable start, Sam has been kind to me since," Castiel told Dean. "I like him."

"He likes you. Claire is awesome."

Dean pulled fried chicken, potato salad, rolls, and a salad from the picnic basket. "Sam has a cooler of drinks in the car. No beer -- just sodas and water. Wasn't sure if you'd want us to drink in front of Claire."

"She hasn't forgotten your memorable karaoke concert."

Dean snorted, "I'm still mortified. I did bring my guitar though. I was hoping to redeem myself partially."

"Want me to get it?"

Dean nodded and Castiel headed to the Impala, carrying back the cooler and a guitar slung across his back. Dean asked, "You know how to play."

"Want me to show you?"

After Dean nodded, Castiel sat on the picnic table with his feet on the bench. Dean watched Castiel's hands mesmerized as he played the opening chords to Hallelujah He sang the first verse shyly. He stopped and said, "I'm nowhere near your league, Dean."

"No, you are great, Cas. I love your voice.

Claire jogged up with Sam, smiling. "It's been years since you played guitar, Dad. Why did you ever stop?"

Castiel froze and said hesitantly, "It annoyed your mother. It's no big deal, I've been way too busy for hobbies."

Dean said, "Music is a great stress reliever. Sam and I need to take you to a karaoke night."

Claire snorted, "Don't get my dad drunk. I know what goes on there."

Dean blushed, "I'm sorry, Claire. That was the first and last time I drank that much in years. Sam still is riding me about it."

Sam agreed, "Yeah, Dean was pretty much in the doghouse for days about that one."

Dean growled, "Get the plates, Sam. Let's eat."

Sam pulled out paper plates and plastic silverware as the four of them sat at the table. Claire poured a bowl of water for Crowley and tied him to the base of a tree. Crowley looked forlornly at them and licked his lips. When Dean flicked a piece of chicken in Crowley's direction, Castiel gave him a disapproving look. Dean in a loud, staged whisper to Crowley said, "Busted, dude. You're on your own now."

The four of them relaxed and chatted about Sam's and Claire's schools. Dean entertained them with funny stories about work. Castiel joined in their conversations but skirted any questions dealing with his own job. After they finished eating, the sun was starting to set over the water. Sam built a small bonfire in the fire pit and retrieved marshmallows and skewers from the car. Because of Dean's leg, Castiel roasted marshmallows for both him and Dean.

Claire pulled Sam away to take Crowley back down by the water, while Castiel and Dean were left at the picnic table. Dean said, "I'm not sure how practical a picnic was when I'm about as mobile as a rock."

Castiel scooted closer to Dean until their shoulders and legs were touching. He reached over and held Dean's hand. "I'm going to be cheesy, Dean, and tell you this has been one of the best days of my life. Claire seems so happy. Sam has been very kind."

Dean replied, swiping one more piece of the pie, "I told you he'd love you once he got to know you. I think you're the first person I ever brought to meet him that he actually approved of. Sam tells me point blank when he doesn't like someone."

Claire giggles echoed back from the lake, along with Crowley barking. Sam yelled, "No, Crowley." Dean turned around to see Crowley shaking himself dry, sending a spray of water in Sam's direction. Dean snorted, "Maybe that will cure him from wanting a dog."

"Crowley is a handful, but Claire loves him. Although I sometimes wish he was a cocker spaniel instead of that behemoth."

Dean pulled out the guitar, as Claire and a now bedraggled Sam reappeared. Sam was still in a good mood despite his dousing. "Dean, I still want a dog."

Castiel smiled, "You can borrow him whenever you like, Sam."

Dean retorted, "No, you can't."

Claire turned Crowley's face towards Dean, "How can you not adore a face like that?"

Dean made a face at Claire and pulled out his guitar. "I think it's time for a sing-a-long before the campfire burns out. Any requests?"

Sam grinned between Dean and Castiel, "How about Don't Stop Believing?"

"I do a mean acoustic version of that. Ready, Sam?"

Dean started playing the guitar as Sam sang the first two lines, "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere."

Dean took over, "Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere."

Sam and Dean blended together, "A singer in a smoky room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a mile, they can't share the night. It goes on and on and on."

Dean slipped in "Ok, everyone now."

Castiel and Claire joined in, "Don't stop believing. Hold on to the feeling. Streetlights people. Don't stop believing." They finished the chorus and erupted into laughs.

Dean said, "We could go on tour. Start a band. I see it now, Dean and the Deanettes."

Sam said, "See what I have to put up with. When we were kids, he wanted us to be the Dean Winchester band."

Castiel smiled at Sam and Dean, "You two are very fortunate to be so close. I don't think I've ever done anything with my brothers just for the fun of it. Closest is the pranks Gabe used to pull on me. Once he taped me to the flagpole and then covered me in rainbow band-aids. Father was not amused."

Claire shrugged, "I’m an only child. I don't have any siblings, so don't look at me."

Castiel ruffled her hair, "I'm getting on the old side to give you another at his point."

Claire snorted, "You're 34, Dad. Lots of people don't have kids until their 30s and you have a built-in babysitter. Me! Then again, if you and Dean are a thing, it's kinda hard for a baby to come out of it."

Dean stared at Castiel, who was looking at Claire slack-jawed. Castiel began, "Claire, Dean and I are just starting to become friends."

Claire snorted, "Puh-lease. I don't expect you to get married next week; I'm just saying you can't knock him up on accident."

Castiel choked on his soda, spewing it out on Crowley's unfortunate face. The dog looked indignant. Claire blinked her eyes innocently. Castiel said, "I'm not talking about this with you right now."

Dean smiled, "He doesn't put out on the first hundred dates, Claire. If we get to a 101, I'll let you know."

"You're encouraging her, Dean."

Claire punched Castiel in the shoulder. "Just teasing you, Dad. Come on, the look on your face was priceless."

Castiel said in a pinched tone, "It's a good thing I only have one child. I think if I had two, I'd have a nervous breakdown."

Claire smiled. "I'll help Sam with cleanup, Dad. You sit here and keep the gimpy guy company."

Dean stood up on his crutches, "Let's go sit in the Impala, Cas. Let the youngsters clean up."

"Are you sure?" Castiel looked at Sam.

Sam smiled, "Go keep the old grumpy dude company, Cas. I'm fine here."

Castiel helped Dean get to the Impala. Dean sat on the passenger's side, while Castiel got behind the wheel. Dean asked Castiel to start the car, so they could play the radio. Dean said, "Don't get used to being behind that wheel, Cas. Only reason Sammy gets to drive is I haven't figured out how to do it with my leg in the cast."

"I'd be too scared to drive her."

"Nah, she's a pussycat. I just don't like sharing. Cas, if what Claire said makes you uncomfortable, I'm willing to go as slow or as fast as you want. If you just want to be friends, for now, I'll handle that too. I like you a lot, and I think you are hot as hell. I know you don't want Claire hurt, and I want to be your friend for the long haul."

Castiel looked to where Claire and Sam had their backs to them. He reached over and pulled Dean's face close. He paused before kissing Dean chastely. Dean responded in kind. Castiel started kissing him with more urgency, pulling Dean closer. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. Crowley barked, and Castiel pulled back. "Lost track of where I was for a minute, Dean."

"Yeah, they'll be done in a few minutes. This should wait for another time. Whenever you'd like."

Castiel stared at Dean intently, "I like where we're heading, Dean. Most of the time I want to go slow, but other times -- I want to throw caution to the wind and just follow my heart."

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. "I'll be here whenever you are ready. Don't stop believing, Cas. I'll be holding on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song _Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey: [ Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1k8craCGpgs).


	15. Somebody to Love

Over the next few weeks, Dean and Castiel spent as much time together as their busy schedules allowed.

Friday nights evolved into game nights at Charlie's with Castiel and Claire joining Sam and Dean to play games with Charlie. Sometimes, they played video games. Other times, they tried tabletop games. No one was surprised when Jess started joining the game nights with them.

Dean was thrilled that Sam had finally progressed with his relationship with Jess. Brady had fallen out of the picture, and it was always just the pair of them. When Dean asked Sam over breakfast one morning, "So, are you and Jess boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Sam retorted, "Is Cas your boyfriend?"

Dean's brow furrowed. He had never put a label on his relationship with Castiel. Their relationship was moving slowly with just a few stolen kisses, some cuddle sessions, and laying on the bed together to watch television. Dean purposely kept things slow because he didn't want to pressure Castiel into anything that he wasn't ready for. But, he cared for Castiel deeply, he felt like the missing puzzle piece to complete his life. Dean realized that none of his previous relationships had prepared him for the profound bond he shared with Castiel. He cut back his DJ shifts to three nights a week, doing Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday shows. He only worked at Bobby's when Bobby needed his help. It would take him longer to pay down the remaining bills, but his car accident had been a wake-up call on what his life was doing to him. 

As soon as the cast was removed and the crutches were gone, Dean spent his free nights and weekends rebuilding the Impala. Sometimes, Castiel would join him and provide moral support. Dean was relieved when Bobby and Castiel hit it off. He hadn't been sure of Bobby's reaction to him being with a man. Bobby didn't blink an eye and told Dean he was happy he found someone.

Castiel had started to work more normal hours and stopped taking new cases. He focused on a few high-profile ones. One was a bone of contention between Dean and Castiel -- Castiel was representing an architectural firm that had been sued by a family who lost their mother in a house fire. Castiel told Dean ethically that he had to do the best he could to protect his client's interests. Dean begrudgingly accepted it, but it didn't sit well with him. Castiel asked Michael to stop giving him cases that involved personal injuries and transition him to work on cases involving contractual issues.

At night, in the DJ booth, Dean kept wondering how he was finally lucky enough to have the friends and family he had. At first, he was terrified that the other shoe was going to drop, and everything would go to hell. As the weeks progressed and his and Castiel's relationship deepened, he began to relax and enjoy the relationship that was forming between them. 

Claire caught him in the kitchen at Charlie's one time to grill him about his intentions towards her father. She walked up behind him, while he was making nachos in the kitchen. She picked up a knife and started dicing tomatoes next to him. "So, Dean. When are you going to make my dad an honest man?"

Dean sputtered out the beer he was drinking on to the cabinet, "What?"

"You heard what I asked," Claire smiled at him sweetly while cutting the tomato adeptly. She paused to look at the knife blade. 

"Claire, I care a lot for your dad, but that type of talk is premature."

"Then let me reword the question. Are you in this for the long run or you going to dump him and break his heart like Mom did?"

Dean turned to face Claire. She looked at him fiercely, even though she was almost a foot shorter. "Claire, I promise you that I won't ever purposely hurt your father. I care for him. I can't promise why the future will hold, but I will tell you that I cannot imagine life without him in it in some capacity. That just ain't going to happen."

Claire relaxed and went back to dicing tomatoes. "Fair enough. Just remember, I know where you live if you ever hurt him."

"I'm likely to let you stab me if I ever hurt him."

Claire smiled widely. "Now, that we have that matter settled. You're pretty ok for a doof, Dean. I don't mind you hanging around all the time. Just, when you start to spend nights with my dad, always wear a robe. Alex's father came out at the last sleepover in just his boxers because he thought we were asleep. It was traumatizing."

Dean laughed. "I don't know if and when that will happen, but I'll do my best never to wander around your house in my underwear."

Claire added the diced tomatoes to the plate of taco fixings, and said, "Good talk." She walked out of the room with a jaunty wave.

A week after that, Sam greeted Dean when he stumbled out of bed with a bag of breakfast burritos and coffee. Sam placed a burrito and a cup of coffee in front of Dean and sat down. "Dean, I need to tell you something. I got a job offer."

Dean froze as he remembered Brady's comments about Sam's possible job out East. "Just give it to me straight. Don't sugarcoat it."

Sam blinked at Dean, "Why do I need to sugarcoat the job offer I got? I thought you'd be happy I already had a job lined up."

"It will be ok. We can still talk on the phone every week and I'll drive out to visit a couple of times a year." Dean stumbled over his words.

Sam looked perplexed, "It's only fifteen miles away. I'm sure we can get together more than a couple of times a year."

"Huh? Brady said you had a great job offer in a different city, but wouldn't go because I drag you down…"

Sam interjected, "Brady said a lot of crap. In the end, he was trying to pit me and Jess against each other. I don't know what his deal was; Jess thinks maybe he had feelings for one or the other of us. At this point, we don't know which.

Dean felt the panic at the thought of Sam leaving subside. "Well, good. That's good. It's great that you already have a job. I'd knew someone would be smart enough to grab you soon as you graduated."

"I also wanted to tell you that Jess and I are talking about getting an apartment closest to the job because she'll be working at a hospital nearby. I don't contribute that much to the bills here, so I didn't think it would impact you financially. Are you ok with this?" Sam looked at him earnestly.

"Wow, that's a big step moving in with her. It seems kind of fast, Sammy."

Sam snorted, "It feels like the slowest relationship of all time. I fell for her in the first year of college, but she was still dating her high school sweetheart. By then, it was easier just to be her friend and I just shoved my feelings down. She then started dating that Victor guy, and I thought I lost my chance. Then I had the whole ordeal with Ruby. What she told me a month ago is she has cared about me the entire time, but thought I just wanted to be friends. We moronically lost years we could have been together."

Dean snorted, "I always said you were a slow learner. It's awesome, Sam. I'm proud of you. You and Jess are wonderful together. Sure, it will be quiet around here, but it just means I don't have to bother with a robe anymore as not to offend your delicate sensibilities. I can also make burgers naked."

Sam wrinkled his face, "First, ew. Second, make sure you don't burn anything important. How about you and Cas. How is that going?"

Dean moved uncomfortably. "I feel a sort of weird connection to him. I have from the very first moment he called me. I can't explain it."

"Does it involve butterflies in the stomach? Anticipation for when he calls you the next time even if you just hung up from talking to him? A sense of completeness if he's nearby? If that's the case, it's called love, Dean."

"Smart ass," Dean growled.

"Dumb ass," Sam responded. "Dean, you got something special going with him. I've never seen you so happy. Jess and I or Charlie would love to have Claire to spend a weekend with us if you want to invite Cas away for a weekend or anything."

"We're not at that stage yet. We are still getting to know each other."

"Fair enough. Just don't wait too long. I'm straight and I can still tell that Cas is hot. He won't be single for long." Sam laughed at Dean's suddenly stricken look. "Dean, he's crazy about you. Jerk."

Dean replied, "Bitch."

Sam said, "I just want you to find someone to love that truly deserves you. I think that could be Cas."

The words of both Claire and Sam stuck with Dean the next time he saw Castiel. As he and Castiel ate dinner at a diner after going to a record store, Dean started imagining how it would be cooking together. Bumping into each other as they shared a kitchen. From there, his daydreaming progressed to him and Castiel stumbling out of the bedroom to make breakfast together. Which then led him to think about the bedroom. He slammed the thought down. There was no way he wanted to get a hard on in the middle of the diner. He came out of his daydream to see Castiel stare out the window at the sunset behind the tall trees across the parking lot.

"Sorry, Cas. I zoned out there."

Castiel replied dryly, "I could tell. Want to share with the class what you were thinking about?"

Dean panicked for a second before answering, "End of the semester is coming up. I have a lot going on."

Castiel nodded, "The case should go to court soon. I'll be happy when it's over. Michael has me digging into contract law now. I'll be much happier when I don't feel like I'm screwing over innocent people anymore. There's something else, Dean."

Dean looked concerned, "What is it?"

"Luke is coming up for a parole hearing. I'm hoping it won't be approved. Michael assured me that he and Raphael will speak to the parole board."

"Are you ok?"

Castiel said, "Not really. Michael will increase security at the office if he's released. I'm having an alarm system put in my house just in case. Maybe, Luke really has changed. I can hope."

Dean frowned, "If you ever need a place to crash, you can Claire are always welcome at my place. Sam's going to move in with Jess in a few months."

"Wow, that's a big move. I'm happy for them."

Dean said, "I really think Jess is the one for him."

Castiel stared intently at Dean for several seconds before saying, "It so rare when someone who fills in the missing pieces for them. The middle of the jigsaw puzzle." 

Dean froze and looked at Castiel in wonderment. He felt that bond from Castiel from the beginning. It was different and special. He opened his mouth to respond to Castiel when his phone rang. He glanced at it briefly and saw it was Sam. He held the phone to where Castiel could see the name. Castiel nodded and Dean answered the phone. "Yeah, Sam. On a date here."

Sam responded, "Sorry, Dean. Jess' car broke down and I was hoping you could give us a hand. We're near the Glen Ridge library."

Dean said, "Ok, I'll be there in a bit." After hanging up on Sam, Dean looked apologetically at Castiel.

Castiel smiled, "It's fine, Dean. Please go rescue them before I have time to worry about the two of them on some deserted road."

"This discussion is not over, Cas."

"I'm looking forward to it, Dean."

After Dean dropped Castiel off at his condo, he turned the radio. The Queen song _Somebody to Love_ blasted over the speakers.

> I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life  
>  I work till I ache in my bones  
>  At the end (at the end of the day)  
>  I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
>  I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
>  And I start to pray  
>  Till the tears run down from my eyes  
>  Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody  
>  (Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Dean sang along and tapped on the steering wheel along with the music. He wasn't sure what to call what he felt for Castiel yet. But he finally felt like he might have met the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that inspired this chapter was _Somebody to Love_ by Queen: [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kijpcUv-b8M)


	16. Livin' on a Prayer

A few days later, Castiel walked into Dean's class and sat at a desk in the back. Dean looked at him concerned but finished his lecture. As the students filed out, Dean walked over to Castiel. As he got close, he realized Castiel was trembling. Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. He asked, "Cas, what's going on?"

Castiel looked up at Dean blankly. After a moment, he said, "I shouldn't have bothered you at work."

"You are never a bother, Cas. Come to my office. We can talk in private."

Castiel followed Dean quietly to his office. After Dean closed the door, Castiel sunk to the couch and said quietly, "Luke's parole got approved."

Dean filled with anger but restrained himself from overreacting. He sat on the couch and put his hand on Castiel's knee. "I'm sorry, Cas."

"I never told you about that day. The details." Castiel spoke in a monotone, detached voice. "Luke had always been hard on me. I was the youngest, and my father paid me a lot of attention. Luke resented it. So, Luke did things to sabotage me. He watched me like a hawk, and the least transgression was amplified to make it seem like I was incompetent or nonconforming. He's the only one who ever suspected I was attracted to men. He is also the one that pressured me the most to marry Amelia. Gabriel figured out early on that Luke was determined to discredit me. He tried to shield me from Luke as much as he could." Castiel paused and looked out the window at the students milling in the common area below. "I did everything I could to toe the family line. I absolutely hated what I was doing, but I kept doing it. I've hurt a lot of people by defending people I knew were guilty, Dean. I can't forgive myself for that. But the day I rebelled, I looked into the eyes of a grieving mother, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't let her lose her chance to get justice for herself and her lost child. I anonymously emailed her lawyer papers that made it very clear that the company I represented knew about the issues. When the jury rendered their verdict in her favor, I headed to the office to write a resignation letter. I really intended to quit." Castiel looked at Dean pleadingly.

Dean put an arm around him. "It's ok, Cas. People change."

"I had finished writing the letter and was starting to pack my desk when Luke came walked into the office and locked the door. The moment I saw him, I knew he knew what I had done. He accused me of throwing the case, and I didn't deny it. I told him I was going to resign. He told me I can't quit on my family. I needed to perform my duties and responsibilities. I told him he couldn't talk me out of it and turned my back to him to start packing my belongings. He hit me on the head with a paperweight from my desk. I went down. He continued to kick me, in the head, in the back, in my stomach. The last thing I clearly remember is him stabbing me with the letter opener."

Dean felt overwhelmed by what Castiel told him. He didn't know what to do, so he just started rubbing Castiel's shoulders. He could feel tears welling in the back of his eyes but choked them down. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Cas."

Castiel squeezed Dean's knee and continued his story, "When Gabriel heard me scream, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He called the police and then tried to kick the door in. Michael heard the noise and came down the hall and helped him. When they got into the room, Luke was still stabbing me -- ten times in all. Michael pulled him off, while Gabriel tried to keep me alive. When I woke up at the hospital, I had no feeling from the waist down and I had already undergone three surgeries. My mom begged me not to press charges, but apparently, I had no choice because the police had been called. I refused to testify because my mother begged me not to. Gabriel and Michael testified and told them what they'd seen."

"I'm so sorry, Cas. You should never have had to go through that."

"He was released on bail before the trial. Gabriel got a bodyguard for me that stayed at the hospital and then the rehab center. I never saw my father after that until he returned two years ago. My father never once visited me in the hospital. I was so relieved when Luke was found guilty, and I wouldn't have to see him. Rehab took months. After intensive therapy, I was able to regain most of my motion. I also received psychological counseling because of nightmares. I still have nightmares; they've never completely gone away, but they are better. I never intended to go back to the office, but Michael needed me. Gabriel had quit, Luke was in jail, my father was MIA, and Michael was struggling to try to keep the practice afloat. Michael asked me to help. How could I say no when it's very likely he saved my life? At first, I just helped with the back-end stuff like research. However, Michael continued to push me and after two years, I started arguing cases again. I stepped right back into the life that I was determined to leave. After I returned to the practice, my father returned. It's almost as if he was determined to stay away until I was sucked back in."

"Your family needed you," Dean reassured him.

"My father never talked to me about why he left. He never told me where he went and why he came back. I think we've had one discussion beyond what was needed for work once in the last two years and that was whether I would bring Claire to Anna's wedding. I didn't. In the last four years, Claire has only been with my family a handful of times, and never with more than one or two at a time, except for Gabriel."

"Are they going to let Luke back into the fold?" Dean asked warily.

"I don't know. Probably. Maybe. He was my father's favorite before he fell. That's why he was so jealous of me getting any attention. Michael called to tell me to take a week off while he sorts things out. He promised he'll protect me. I have a big case in a few weeks, and I have to follow through on it. I don't want to fail Michael."

"What does Gabriel think?" Dean slipped an arm around Castiel.

"Gabriel thinks I'm crazy to ever have gone back. He left without a backward look, he was done with the family drama. I shouldn't have gone back, but there were so many medical bills and I had Claire and Amelia to support."

"Do you want advice or just to let it out?"

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes intently. "Advice."

"I put up with my dad's crap for years. I let him beat the shit out of me to protect Sam. I believe in family. But, your and Claire's safety should be everyone's top concern. If they don't put you first, I don't think that you owe them a thing. I can see why you went back to help when Luke was in jail. Your family needed you. They are over that hump now, they should be able to adjust to you leaving. You should do something that makes you happy."

"Claire…"

Dean paused. "Claire is a well-adjusted, smart, wise teenager. She'll adapt to whatever you need. She loves you and wants your happiness more than anything."

"I have enough equity in my condo to sell it and buy a smaller home at a more reasonable place," Castiel mused half way to himself.

"Cas, I'm not going to tell you what to do, one way or another. However, I care for you. I'll support and protect you no matter what."

"Promise me, Dean, that you won't try to get in my family's mess. I'll figure it out. It's better if you just avoid all of them. I shouldn't have bothered you." Castiel frowned at Dean worriedly. "I don't need to be saved."

Dean replied, "I won't look for trouble, Cas. But, if you ever need me, just call. I want to be there for you."

"Thank you. I should go home and talk to Claire about this. She will be getting out of school soon."

Dean stood up and hugged Castiel before saying their goodbyes. 

He sat down at his desk heavily. Worry gnawed at him. Luke had ample reason to still hate Castiel. The brutality of his attack had been intense. Dean didn't understand how the parole board had decided that it'd be safe to release him. 

When Sam came to join him after his last class, Sam looked at him concerned after he caught sight of Dean's expression. "What's the matter, Dean?"

"Cas' brother is getting out of jail," Dean said, biting his bottom lip.

"Crap. That must be why Gabriel skipped out of the lecture he was supposed to do this afternoon. It's probably all-hands-on-deck at the firm."

"I hope he stays the hell away from Cas, or we're going to have a problem. He won't be out for a few days still."

Sam said, "I know I've been critical of your protective streak before, but I have your back on this. If anyone messes with Cas, I'll help you take them out. I like him; he and Claire are family now."

"Thanks, Sammy. I don't know what to do. Cas is scared, and I can't do a damned thing to save him."

Sam said reassuringly, "Maybe, we won't need to. Maybe, his brother will just stay away."

Dean climbed to his feet from the chair and headed towards the door, "We would never have that type of luck, Sam."

\------------------

That night Dean was working at the station and surfing the Internet while songs played to find out everything he could about Luke Novak. Until he snapped and attacked Castiel, Luke had led a pretty clean life. He couldn't find any scandals associated with him. He stared at the pictures -- he was a tall, sandy-haired man with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He looked at pictures of Luke in the courtroom during the trial. Reading the descriptions of the trial filled Dean with anger and dread. 

When the phone or the request line rang, Dean answered it. He smiled when he heard Castiel's voice, "Hey, Dean. I was wondering if you could play a song for me?"

Dean said warmly, "Sure, Steve. What would you like to hear?"

" _Livin' on a Prayer _by Bon Jovi if you could please."__

"Want to be on the air?"

Castiel replied, "No. I just want my song and your voice."

Dean slipped the song into the rotation. "It's coming up."

He hung up the station phone and called Castiel back on his cellphone. He sang along softly with the song while Castiel listened. Castiel joined him on the chorus.

> Oh, we've got to hold on, ready or not  
>  You live for the fight when it's all that you've got  
>  Woah, we're halfway there  
>  Woah, livin' on a prayer  
>  Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
>  Woah, livin' on a prayer

When the song was finished, Dean said softly, "Good night, Cas. The song is right. We'll make it I swear."

Castiel answered, "I have faith in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration for the chapter: _Livin' on a Prayer_ by Bon Jovi: [ Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDK9QqIzhwk)


	17. Back in Black

Dean and Castiel spent as much of Castiel's week off together as they could; however, the following two weeks too busy to exchange more than hurried text messages and a few short phone calls. Dean was working overtime at the college to put together the information for the department chair, while Castiel was heads-down preparing for his court case.

On the day Luke was released, Dean nervously waited for something to happen. However, Castiel reported that he hadn't seen or heard from his brother since his release. Luke had talked to Castiel's mother but had avoided the rest of his siblings.

Finally, on a Friday evening, the two arranged to go to see a movie and out for dinner. Claire spent the night with Charlie, so Charlie could help her with the game that she was designing.

Dean and Castiel enjoyed the Star Wars movie. Dean teased Castiel about how he was finally starting to really geek out. As Dean drove towards the Italian restaurant, he kept seeing a red car in his rearview mirror. His shoulders tensed, and he took an unexpected left that confused Castiel for a moment. Dean muttered, "I know a shortcut." When the red car didn't follow them, Dean relaxed and drove them the rest of the way to the restaurant.

The waiter escorted them to a corner booth in the restaurant. Castiel chose a wine, while Dean chose lasagna for both of them. Castiel smiled at the waiter as he walked away.

"It seems like forever since we got to talk face to face," Castiel said. He reached over the table and squeezed Dean's hand.

Dean responded, "I've really missed you. It's been a long two weeks. The end of the semester is soon. Sam wants you to come to his graduation on the 20th."

"I wouldn't dream of missing it. Claire will want to come too. I think she likes Sam more than me sometimes."

"Nah, he's just more interesting than the two of us apparently. She likes Charlie more than any of us."

Castiel laughed. "Charlie is amazing." Castiel suddenly tensed and his face paled. He murmured, "Dean, it's him."

Dean turned to face the way Castiel had and saw Luke Novak approaching the table. Dean balled his fists. He whispered, "Cas…"

Castiel responded through clenched teeth, "Let me handle it, Dean."

Luke approached the table with a smile plastered on his face. "Hey, Cassie, little bro. It's good to see you. I just wanted to apologize…"

"Stop. I will get a restraining order if I need to. The only reason I haven't already is Mother requested me not to. Michael has one drawn up to take to court the moment you harass me." Castiel said steadily, glaring at Luke.

The smile faltered on Luke's face for a moment. "I really want to make amends, Cassie. I acknowledge that I went overboard with my anger that day…"

"Overboard with your anger? I was in the hospital and rehab center for months. That's more than a little overboard."

Luke said smoothly, "And I'm very sorry for that. But, I've changed, Cassie. I had a lot of time to reflect the last few years."

Castiel retorted, "If that's true, congratulations. However, I am still not interested in conversing with you."

"Cassie…"

Dean interjected, "What you're selling, he's not buying. So, I suggest you go."

Luke looked at Dean, "And who are you?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester. I'm Castiel's friend."

Luke looked at him, "Cassie finally found himself a boyfriend, huh? Mother told me that you and Amelia got divorced. I didn't know you dumped her for a man."

Castiel growled, "He's a friend. I didn't know him when Amelia and I separated. Just go, Luke, before I make that call to Michael."

Luke smiled charmingly, "I'm sorry to disturb you. The two of you have a wonderful, and oh so romantic, evening." Luke turned and left the restaurant.

Castiel said quietly, "I wished you hadn't told him your name, Dean."

"It's fine. I'm not worried."

Castiel stared at him, "You should be. You really should be. He's not like other people."

Dean tried to change the subject and talk about Sam's graduation. But Castiel pushed the food around on his plate for another ten minutes without saying much. Finally, Dean asked, "You want to go home?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Dean."

"I'm sorry that you are having to go through this, Cas," Dean said sadly as he escorted Castiel to the Impala. When they arrived at the condo, Castiel invited him inside. 

Dean hesitated, "Are you sure, Cas?" 

Castiel nodded and led him inside to the couch. "Can you just hold me for a while?"

Dean put his arms around him, and Castiel buried his face in Dean's shoulder. Castiel didn't say anything but Dean felt silent sobs wrack Castiel's frame. Dean murmured quietly, "I'm here," as he rubbed Castiel's back in small circles.

Finally, Castiel said quietly, muffled by Dean's shoulder, "That was just Luke's opening salvo. That wasn't an apology; that was a warning of things to come. Please be careful, Dean. I don't think he would hurt Claire, because he still wants my mother's and father's approval. But he might hurt you to hurt me. My parents wouldn't care about that because they would disapprove of us. They are very conservative. So, please keep an eye out for yourself. I pray Luke takes it out on me and not you."

"Hey, Cas, if he messes with one of us, he's messing with both of us. We're in this together. I'm not going to let him get away with hurting you. That just ain't happening."

Castiel pulled back and looked Dean in the eye, "I don't need a white knight, Dean. Michael and I will handle this. You just make sure you stay safe. I'll talk to Michael and file the restraining order. Unfortunately, I can't file one against him on your behalf until there is a credible threat. And I hope to God, there is no credible threat."

"Cas, I had an abusive son of a bitch as a father. I know how to handle myself. It will be ok."

"He never showed an ounce of remorse for what he did to me. He pretended that he did during the trial for the sake of the jury, but he threatened both Michael and Gabriel for testifying against him. He told Gabriel that I deserved much worse than I got for what I did. I'm going to come clean with the rest of the family that I threw that case. Maybe, I'll be lucky, and they will disown me." Castiel smiled half-heartedly.

"We can only hope," Dean smiled back.

"Dean, thank you for tonight. I think I want to be alone now. I'm sorry."

Dean hugged Castiel again, "I always want to be there for you. Can you do me one favor before I leave?"

"What?"

"Let your gigantic moose of a dog in here to alert you if someone tries to break in. It would make me feel better. Also, please turn on your alarm system."

Castiel smiled, as he went to get Crowley from his dog run. Crowley exploded into the house, licking Dean's hands and face before Castiel pulled him off. Castiel grunted, "Someday, I'm going to get this monster obedience training."

Dean snorted, "I don't think Crowley is capable of obedience, but I do think he'll protect you if something threatens you." Dean kissed Castiel gently, before heading out the door.

Dean walked to the Impala deep in thought. As he approached the Impala, he realized a red car was parked behind it. Before he could see who it was, the car peeled away from the curb.

Dean growled, "Son of a bitch."

\------------

The next day Dean was distracted as he taught his class. He texted Castiel several times during the day. Castiel repeatedly reassured him he was ok. Castiel finally texted, "Dean, I'm ok. He's not going to come to the office. Michael hired extra security and I don’t have to go to court today. Please relax. You're supposed to be working."

Dean refrained from texting any further until Castiel texted him after he was home. "Dean, Claire and I are locked in the house and the security system is in place."

Dean hesitated before responding, "I just want you to be safe."

Castiel returned, "If I live in fear, Luke wins."

Dean sighed and put his phone in his pocket.

\--------------

When he went to the station that night, the request line was relatively quiet. When it rang near the end of his show, he answered it absent-mindedly because he was tired. "This is Dean with SPN1 Radio, what can I play for you?"

"Back in Black by AC/DC," the voice answered. Dean's brow furrowed because the voice sounded familiar. 

"Do you want to go on the air and may I have your name please?"

The voice answered, "Sure. And the name is John."

Dean felt a shiver up his spine, but he wasn't sure why. The man sounded nothing like his father if it was the name that was bothering him. After the song that was playing finished, Dean put John on the air. "This is Dean on SPN1 Radio and I have John on the air with me to dedicate his song request."

John said, "I'd like to dedicate this to my family. I've been away for four years, but now I'm back. I'm so happy to be home and cannot wait to reconnect with them, especially my youngest brother. He has always been very, very special to me. Thank you for the song."

Dean suddenly realized where he had known the voice from; it was Luke. When Luke hung up the phone, Dean pressed play to begin the song. The song began:

> Back in black  
>  I hit the sack  
>  I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
>  Yes, I'm let loose  
>  From the noose  
>  That's kept me hanging about  
>  I've been looking at the sky  
>  'Cause it's gettin' me high  
>  Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
>  I got nine lives  
>  Cat's eyes  
>  Abusin' every one of them and running wild

Dean felt a wave of nausea hit him. He started to dial Castiel's number but paused. He didn't want to disturb Castiel if he was sleeping, because there was nothing he could do anyway. He sat in his chair counting the seconds until his shift was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by _Back in Black_ by AC/DC: [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAgnJDJN4VA)


	18. What About Us?

Several thoughts ran through Dean's mind as he left the studio. He hoped that Castiel hadn't heard the song and decided that he would not mention it to Castiel unless he mentioned it to him first. When he got to the Impala, he was dismayed that the words, "Back off," were etched into the new paint job on the door of the driver's side.

He filled with rage but took several deep breathes. He pulled out the camera and took several pictures before calling Charlie, "Hey Char, I know it's your day off, but can you do me a favor and get the numbers from the request line from last night? In particular, one at about 5 a.m. Can you also pull the security cameras from the lot where I park the Impala?"

Charlie sounded suspicious, "What's going on, Dean?"

"I can't talk about it."

Charlie growled, "No, no, you are not cutting me out again. Tell me, Dean, or I will come over there myself to check things out."

Dean sighed, "I think Cas' brother is targeting me. I don't want Claire or Cas to know. Cas has enough on his plate."

"Ok. I'll figure things out and let you know. Are you going to go to the police?"

"I'll talk to Gabriel first and to Sam. He damaged the Impala and it shows it on the security tape, maybe we can contact his parole officer."

"Ok, I'll go hunting. You take care."

Dean drove home. He was relieved that Sam was still home when he arrived. He hadn't wanted to alarm Sam when it was just a possibility that Luke would target them, but now that it seemed to be a reality, he knew that he needed to tell Sam.

Sam was sitting at the breakfast table when Dean entered the house. Dean sighed and sat heavily on the chair without saying anything. 

Sam looked up at him and froze with a spoon of cereal halfway to his mouth. "What's the matter, Dean? The last time you looked like that was when you told me Dad died."

Dean swallowed nervously before responding, "Someone keyed Baby and I think it was Cas' brother. I think he might be targeting me. Just keep aware of your surroundings. Don't walk anywhere after dark. Drive your car to school. It's probably nothing, but just be careful, Sammy. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Dean? Cas having a psycho brother isn't yours or his fault. I feel bad for him."

Dean sighed, "It's just every time I have a relationship, it impacts your life. Gordon, Lisa, and now, Cas."

Sam growled, "Are you freakin' kidding me, Dean? My last relationship before Jess was Ruby. That ended with you having to detox me and taking time away from work because I was hooked on drugs. After the shit I put you through with that, you shouldn't feel sorry about anything. It wasn't your fault Gordon was an ass; he played you. Lisa didn't inconvenience me as much as I hated how she treated and used you. Lisa was civil most of the time."

"Still…"

Sam shook his head, "Just shut up, Dean. I'm telling you this one time. Cas is good for you. Yeah, I hate his job, but I like Cas. I like Claire. I even like Crowley. If we need to be vigilant until Luke makes a mistake, we'll deal. Cas is becoming like family; we don't have much of that."

Dean stood up. "Thanks, Sammy. I need to sleep before class today."

Sam hugged Dean before grabbing his backpack and headed for the door. "Everything will be ok, Dean."

\------------

When Dean exited the building after class, he found Castiel staring at the Impala. He walked up behind him and put his arm around him, "What a pleasant surprise." Dean smiled warmly.

Castiel pointed to the words etched on the car, "Who did that?"

Dean tried to change the subject, "What are you doing here, Cas? Is everything ok?"

Castiel glared at him impatiently, "I just came to see if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight. Claire is having a study sleepover with one of her friends, so I found myself at loose ends. Now, tell me, who did that?"

Dean sighed before saying, "Luke most likely. He called the radio station requesting a song and when I came out, I found this. Charlie is digging through security footage to see if she can find anything that would connect the car vandalism with him. I was going to tell you after I confirmed that it was Luke."

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair, looking distressed. "I don't want you involved in all of this, Dean. What he did to me…"

Dean put his arms around Castiel. "I know. I'm going to do my best to avoid him, Cas. I promise. Now, you mentioned dinner. I skipped lunch because I had so much to grade, but I'm starving."

"I Ubered here, just in case you had the time."

"Pretty darn sure of yourself, eh?" Dean grinned.

"Well, I hoped." 

Dean walked to the passenger side door and opened it for Castiel. After Castiel slid in, Dean got into the driver's seat.

Castiel said quietly, "I want to pay for the damage to the car."

"Cas, it's fine. I still have paint from when I had to fix her up. This honestly is no big deal."

"You love this car."

"But I lo… I care about you, Cas." Dean reached over and rubbed Castiel's shoulders. Tension radiated from Castiel's body. "Cas, it's okay. Now, where to go?"

"Roadhouse. It's a burger night."

Dean turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He glanced in the mirror and saw the flash of a red car come out of the parking lot across the street. He remained calm but alert as he watched the car. When he got to the Roadhouse, he parked the Impala close to one of the windows. When they entered, he found a booth where he could watch the Impala and the front door.

Dean relaxed slowly as he didn't see any sign of Luke. Castiel was withdrawn but kept touching Dean's hand and arm. He moved to sit on the same side of the booth as Dean, so their legs could press together under the table. They talked about everything they could think of except Luke. After they finished eating hamburgers and drinking a beer, Castiel had relaxed enough to laugh when Dean told him about one of his students who wrote a paper that totally mixed up Star Wars with Star Trek and talked about Kirk flying the Millennium Falcon with Chewbacca as a sidekick and an unrequited love for Spock. Dean finished it up with, "I don't think she ever watched science fiction except for YouTube slash videos."

Castiel laughed. As they left the Roadhouse, Dean put his arm around Castiel. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's cheek. "Dean, you know how much I love our talks. You always put me in a better mood."

After they got into the Impala, Dean turned to Castiel. "I want to talk about us, Cas."

Castiel froze, "What about us?"

"Will you come home with me and talk?"

Castiel tensed up, "Dean, I'm not ready for any heavy conversations right now. Can we talk about things later?"

Dean mentally kicked himself. He wanted to continue the conversation he and Castiel had started to have before Sam called him that night, but he should have known better than to bring it up right now when Castiel was so troubled. "I want to talk about us going to my house to watch the next Avengers movie you haven't seen and eat some popcorn."

Castiel relaxed, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Dean drove towards his house, keeping an eye on his rearview mirror. He didn't see the red car and felt relieved as he parked in front of his house. Castiel exited the car first and headed to the front door. Dean took a moment to grab his briefcase from the back. When he heard Castiel yell for him in a panicked voice, Dean dropped the briefcase and ran to the door. A white dove laid dead on Dean's porch. Blood mottled the dove's previously white feathers. Feathers and parts of the dove littered his doorstep. "It's ok, Cas. Maybe a cat killed it. Totally a coincidence," Dean tried to calm Castiel down. 

Castiel walked away from the doorstep and went to lean against the Impala, facing its hood. Dean went around the corner of the house to retrieve a shovel. After he removed the dove, he walked over to Castiel.

Castiel said calmly as he turned to face Dean, "I called for an Uber driver, Dean. He should be here in a few minutes. You asked about us. There is no us. Don't call me or contact me again. If Luke contacts you, call Gabriel. It's over."

Dean said, "Don't let Luke do this to us, Cas. Don't let him win."

Castiel looked at Dean with a detached expression. "He won long before you ever knew me, Dean. He holds all the cards. Please, if you care about me, let me go."

Dean grabbed Castiel and kissed him frantically. Castiel returned it passionately until he heard the honk of the Uber driver. Castiel pulled away and said quietly, "In a different time and place, we could have had everything." He walked quickly to the waiting car.

Dean walked into the empty house, dejectedly. He pulled out a beer and went to his stereo system. He selected a Pink song and went to sit on the couch with his face buried in his hands. When the chorus of the song played, he sang along:

> What about us?  
>  What about all the times you said you had the answers?  
>  What about us?  
>  What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
>  Oh, what about us?  
>  What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
>  Oh, what about love? What about trust?  
>  What about us?

Dean threw his beer bottle against the wall. He yelled in frustration, "What about us…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by the song _What About Us_ by Pink - [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClU3fctbGls)


	19. Can't Fight This Feeling

When Sam arrived home, Dean was still sitting motionless on the couch. Sam looked at the beer bottle and then back at Dean. Sam sat down next to him and put an arm around him. "Is something wrong with Cas? What's going on, Dean?"

"Cas broke up with me. He asked me not to contact him again?" Dean said in a monotone.

"Why would he do that? He cares a lot about you."

Dean sighed looking at Sam for the first time. "Luke keyed my car and left a dead bird on our doorstep. Cas is freaked out. He told me if I care him, I need to let him go."

"It sounds like he's scared, Dean. He went through a lot. I talked to Gabriel today. He actually approached me after my international law class. He told me he knew I was your brother and warned me that Cas was likely to push you away. Cas is terrified. He has reason to be terrified."

"He's trying to protect me, Sam. What do I do? He's already under so much stress. If I push him, will I become part of the problem?"

Sam patted Dean's back. "I don't know, Dean. I know he loves you. I'm sure of it."

Dean looked blankly, "Love?"

"Yes, love, bitch. The way he looks at you; the way you look at him. Everyone sees it. Charlie, Claire, Jess. We all know it."

"I love him?"

Sam's brows furrowed, "I think you would know better than me. But I believe that you do. I know you have issues letting people really close to you. Between Mom's death and Dad's stellar parenting skills, you try to be strong for everyone around you. I tell you not to be a white knight and criticize you for trying to fix the world, but this time, I think you need to be a white knight for Cas in a way. He's running scared. He doesn't want you hurt. But, I don't think that you should give up on him. Give him a day or two and then try to reach out. Gabriel is really concerned about him."

Dean repeated with more certainty, "I love him."

Sam shook his head, "It's like talking to a wall."

'No, I heard you. I heard you. I just never said those words out loud before."

Sam snorted, "I know. Lisa bitched to me all the time about how you would never tell her you loved her no matter how many times she said it to you."

"I never loved her. It seemed wrong."

Sam said, "I know. I'm not the one you need to tell it to. Let me call Gabriel and tell him about the car and the bird. I'll get him to check on Cas. Have faith, Dean. He's having a rough time."

Dean said bitterly, "Two weeks out from the end of the semester, I thought this would be such a happy time. You are graduating top in your class. You have the best girl ever. We did it. We made it to the finish line to get you through school. People expressed doubt along the way; the social workers when you were young. The teachers who told me I was too young to properly parent you. All the criticism, but we did it Sam."

"Because we had faith in each other. And we both stumbled a couple of times, but we picked each other up and kept going. Everything I've achieved is because you've been my mother, my father, my best friend, and the best brother that I ever could have. You're wrong about something, Dean."

Dean pulled back and searched Sam's face, "What?"

"We're not at the finish line, dumbass. We're at the starting line. I have Jess and am about to embark on a new adventure. You have Cas and finally, don't have to be my caretaker. You can just be my brother instead, which is still a pretty damn special role."

"If I have Cas."

Sam sighed, "Give him some space and then fight back for him. Don't let him go without a fight."

Dean gave him a half-hearted smile and said, "It ain't over till it's over."

Sam hugged him. "I'll keep Gabriel in the loop. He loves Cas, and he's on your side just so you know. He says until Luke got released, Cas has been the happiest he's ever been, except maybe the day Claire was born. He thinks you are good for Cas. He also thinks you are the thing that will finally help Cas rebel and escape his family."

\-----------

Dean waited a tense weekend without Castiel contacting him. On Monday, he called Claire. 

She answered, "It's about time you call me, Dean. Dad's a mess. But he did tell me that I could start attending public school in the Fall so that's a win."

"Has he talked about me?"

"Nope, you are the subject not to be talked about. He and Charlie talked. As soon as the semester ends, I'm going to a coding summer camp. I think Dad wants me away from the family drama."

Dean gave a short laugh. "I thought having a drunken and abusive father sucked, but yours take the cake."

"Dad found something else out," Claire's voice hitched as if she were going to cry for a moment but then her normal nonchalance came back, "Uncle Luke apparently paid my mom money for her to be able to get a new start away from Dad and me. Apparently, somehow, he was keeping tabs on us and knew my mom was unhappy. It's not like he bribed her to leave; it was more that he gave her the means to do so without her lifestyle being impacted much. She liked Dad's family status more than she ever cared for Dad." Claire trailed off weakly.

Dean said, "It's not your fault, Claire. Your dad loves you enough for two people."

"I know, dumbass. I'm disappointed in my mom, but my dad is the one who did most things for me anyhow. But, I don't know which is worse -- think she dumped us because she was tired of us or knowing she took money to do it."

"Are you sure you got the information right? I can't imagine that your dad actually told you this shit."

Claire sighed, "Nope, Dad and Uncle Michael were talking in his study, and I sort of eavesdropped. Uncle Mike had his "the apocalypse is coming" face that means some serious shit is going to hit the fan. Since Dad is keeping himself bundled up in an impregnable ball of emotional constipation, I know I have to play ninja to get information."

"I want to try to penetrate his ball."

Claire groaned, "Ewwwwwww."

"No, no. I mean, I want to get past the walls and get him to listen to me."

"Tell me what I can do to help. My dad has been happier since he met you."

"Get him to listen to my show tomorrow night at midnight. I want to play a song for him." Dean prayed his idea would work. 

"I'll see what I can do. Dean, you're a doof. But, I'm happy that Dad found you."

Dean felt his cheeks turn red slightly. "I'm the lucky one. We just got to figure out how to work past things."

Claire said in a small voice, "Dean, you didn't see how bad Dad was hurt. He's got scars across his back and legs. They thought he was going to die for a while. And, then, during rehab, he even refused to see me for a while. Uncle Gabe smuggled me in and I told Dad he was a dumbass and I was going to come anyway. I don't want to lose him. He's really all I have."

"I know it ain't much, kiddo, but you got me, Sam, Jess, and Charlie too. You call any of us and we'd be there in a heartbeat for you. You and your dad are family, even if your dad doesn't know it yet." Dean reassured her.

"And Uncle Gabe."

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet, but Sam likes him."

"You'll like him. He'll annoy you, but you'll like him," Claire sounded slightly more upbeat. "I'll get him to listen to your show. It's a trick I probably can only pull it off once, so make it count."

"I'll do my best, Claire," Dean replied.

\---------------------

Dean was so nervous, he skipped eating dinner and his nap and showed up at the studio looking scruffy and tired. Benny looked at him and shook his head muttering about Dean having no common sense before wandering out.

At midnight, Dean queued the song that he wanted to play for Castiel. He turned on the mic and said, "Good evening, Pontiac. This is Dean Winchester on SPN1 Radio and I'm here to take your request on Night Moves, playing classic rock while you get your groove on. A few months ago, someone phoned in with a request. That request led to a conversation. That conversation led to a relationship. That relationship led to me realizing that this person is the one for me. My missing puzzle piece. Life has thrown us some nasty curveballs, but I love this person and I will wait as long as I have to. So, here is some REO Speedwagon to tell them what I feel. "

Dean didn't turn the mic off but sang along with the song. 

> Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer  
>  And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
>  What started out this friendship has grown stronger  
>  I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
>  ….  
>  And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>  I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
>  It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
>  And throw away the oars, forever

Dean pulled out his cell phone, willing it to ring. The song ended and several minutes ticked by. Dean put in additional songs but stared at the phone dejectedly.

The phone suddenly rang and startled him. He sighed as he saw Claire was the caller and answered, "Guess it didn't go so well, Claire."

His heart leaped when he heard Castiel's voice, "My phone was dead. I had to wrestle Claire's away from her. I think you and my daughter have been colluding."

Dean swallowed nervously, "Are you angry?"

"I'm sorry I did it again, Dean. I keep pushing you away. Yet, you come back for more. What am I going to do with you?"

Dean said timidly, "Well, I hope you will love me because I just told all of Pontiac how I felt about you."

"Nothing has changed in regard to Luke. He's dangerous. He could hurt you; he could hurt Sam. Being with me will put you in harm's way."

"Let's face him together. You don't have to do it alone. You have me and Sam, Charlie, and Claire. We have your backs. Cas, I love you. No matter what you do, that won't change. No matter what Luke does, that won't change. So, why don't we skip wasting time and not fight this feeling? One of us could get hit by lightning tomorrow and do want to spend the rest of your life regretting that you didn't take the chance."

"I want to keep you safe," Castiel protested.

"I could have been killed in that car accident when the truck ran the red light. Things besides Luke could happen to either one of us. Isn't it worth taking the chance? Isn't love worth the chance?"

Castiel paused as if weighing his words, "I love you, Dean. We'll figure things out. Just be careful."

"Cas, I want a lifetime with you. Hell, I want more than a lifetime with you. Please, let's do whatever it takes to make that a reality. You're my end game."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Dean. You might regret those words one day, I've been told I can be quite annoying at times. Ask Claire." Castiel's voice held a small trace of humor.

"Good things do happen, Cas. You just need to have faith." For the first time in days, Dean felt a ray of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by _Can't Fight This Feeling_ by REO Speedwagon: [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpOULjyy-n8)


	20. I'm Gonna Be

The next week was a flurry of activity as Castiel prepared for the court case and Dean held and graded final exams for his students. They didn't see each other but exchanged frequent text messages. Neither of them mentioned Luke. Luke didn't approach either of them.

On Friday, Claire called Dean in a panic, "Dean, Dad didn't come home from work. What do I do?"

Dean felt his heart sink. "Are you safe, Claire?"

"I'm in the house with Crowley. The alarm is set."

"Just stay there, Claire. Don't go anywhere. I'm going to text you the number for Jody Mills, she's a good friend of Bobby's that is in the sheriff's department. If you hear anything out of the ordinary, anything at all, you call her. I'll let you know when I find something out about your father."

After texting her Jody's number. Dean called Castiel's cellphone, but it went directly to voicemail. Dean bit the bottom of his lip as he tried to decide what to do.

Dean called Sam, "Where are you, Sam?"

"About a five-minute walk from the house, Dean. What's the matter?"

"Cas is missing. Be careful and keep an eye out on your surroundings. Hurry."

Sam replied, "Call Gabriel. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Dean dialed Gabriel's number. He let it ring several times before it went to voicemail. Dean hung up without leaving a message and then called Castiel's number again. It went directly to voicemail again. 

Dean strode over to his laptop to find the number for the law firm. As he sat down his phone rang, he saw it was Gabriel and answered the call worriedly, "Gabe, do you know where Cas is?"

"We got a bit of a situation going on, but it will be ok, Dean-o. Cas is safe."

"Claire is alone."

"Actually, I was going to send Anna to stay with her, but I think it would be better if you and Sam went over and get Claire. Cas doesn't like to leave her unattended with the family except for me. You know it's bad when I'm the one that is considered the good influence."

Dean ran his hair through this hair frustrated, "I'll go over there, Gabe. But can you give me anything? I have to tell Claire something."

Gabriel responded, "Give me a minute." Dean could hear some shouting in the background and could tell Gabriel was walking somewhere. After he heard a door close, Gabriel said, "Ok, Dean. I don't have a lot of time because I don't want to leave Cassie in the family's tender mercies alone for long. The case that Cassie was working on with the contractor and the faulty wiring; last night a family of four was killed in a house built by the same firm. When Cas found out, he quit. Michael and Raphael told him he couldn't. They dragged him over to the house to talk to Mom and Dad. During the ensuing battle, Mom had a heart attack. She's been close to congestive heart failure for a while, so it really had nothing to do with the fight. But Michael and Raph immediately jumped on Cassie's ass, blaming him. Cassie, being Cassie, let them heap all the blame on him and then blamed himself more. By the time the ambulance got here, Mom was already gone. Raph called me. I flew my sweet ass over there and rescued Cassie from them the best I could. Oh, shit. I hear Luke's voice now. I'll take care of Cassie, you take care of Claire. I suggest taking her to your friend's Charlie or Sam's girlfriend's house to avoid the family. Got to run, Dean."

Dean stared at his phone in horror after Gabriel disconnected. Talk about worst case scenarios. Sam came stampeding through the door at that moment, "Did you hear anything, Dean?"

"I'll tell you on the drive to get Claire. Sam, go get Dad's gun out of the safe. I got to call Charlie and tell her we're coming."

On the drive to Castiel's house, Dean broke every speed limit and ran any light he could get away with. As he pulled the car into the driveway, he said, “Sam, stay out here. Lock the car doors and keep the engine running. Honk if you see anything."

Dean ran to the front door and knocked on it. He said urgently, "Claire, it's me, Dean." Claire opened the front door, she was holding Crowley's collar. Claire’s eyes were widened with fear. 

She stammered, “Is Dad ok?”

"I talked to Gabe and your dad is at your grandparents’ house, but Gabe thought I should take you to Charlie's while the family sorts some problems out. Gabe promised me he's keeping an eye him. Grab what you need and let's go. Do it fast."

Claire snapped Crowley's leash on and handed to Dean. She flew up the stairs to her room and came down in less than ten minutes with a suitcase and her backpack thrown over her shoulder.

Dean ensured the door was locked and rushed her and Crowley to the car. He opened the door to let them in the back seat and slid behind the wheel. As he drove, he kept an eye out for the red car that had followed him before. He didn't see it in the rearview mirror but still gripped the wheel tensely and chewed on his bottom lip nervously. 

When they arrived at Charlie's, he dropped Sam, Claire, and Crowley off in the driveway. He looked at Sam and said, "I'm going to take the car to the shop and then drive one of Bobby's loaners back. They know what my car looks like. I think we need to be off the grid as much as possible."

Sam nodded before handing Dean the gun. "Don't do anything stupid, Dean."

Dean watched the trio until they were safely locked into Charlie's house. Dean drove steadily to the garage. He parked the Impala in one of the garage bays and closed and locked the door. He wrote a note and left it on Bobby's desk before grabbing the keys to Bobby's black van. As he drove the van back to Charlie's, his phone rang. After seeing it was Gabriel, he pulled the van into a parking lot to answer the phone. "What's going on now, Gabe?"

"Well, Michael called the police to tell them Luke violated the restraining order. Luke left before the police arrived. I think I have Michael and Raph calmed down, but Cassie is falling apart, blaming himself for what happened. I asked him to call you, but he's a mess still and isn't really listening. You got Claire?"

"Yeah, she's at Charlie's along with her moose and my moose. All four of them are there."

"I promise I won't leave Cas' side. I think he'll feel better knowing that Claire is with you. Keep an eye out for Luke. He was pretty outraged that Cas is bailing on a case and blames him for Mom's death. Considering what he did the last time, I'm not ashamed to say I'm scared shitless. Cas is safe here. Michael's security goons are here in mass."

Dean whispered, "Tell him I love him."

"I will, Dean-o. Take care of my niece. She's the best thing that ever came out of this shitstorm of a family."

"I will, Gabe. Take care of yourself too."

"That's what I'm best at, Dean-o."

Dean drove the van the rest of the way to Charlie's and pulled up in her driveway. He took a deep breath before going inside. Claire sat on the couch rigidly. She said in a fearful voice, "Where's Dad?"

Dean sat next to Claire on the couch. He put an arm around her, "Your Uncle Gabe says he's safe. Your grandmother passed away. You knew she was very sick for a long time."

Claire nodded. "But there's more isn't there?"

Dean took a deep sigh, wondering how much he should tell Claire. Claire was too bright for him to get away with much. "Your dad told Michael and Raphael he wanted to quit the firm. They got into a fight and were at your grandparent's house when she died. The typical Novak family drama ensued. I haven't talked to your dad yet, but Gabe tells me he's keeping an eye on him and won't leave him until he's back with you."

Claire looked at Dean's face closely. "Is Uncle Luke involved?"

"Nothing gets past you, kiddo. He showed up but left after Michael called the police."

Claire sighed. "I'm not really that upset about Grandmother. Dad didn't like me near her unsupervised. I get the feeling she didn't take good care of my dad when he was young. Is it bad I'm not upset?"

Dean tousled her hair, "No, Claire. Family doesn't end with blood, but it doesn't begin there either. Sometimes, the family you make is better than the one you were born with."

Claire threw her arms around Dean, "I'm so glad you and Dad are together. He needs you."

Dean responded, "I need him just as much as he needs me, sweetheart."

Charlie piped up, "You have all of us, Claire. We all love you."

Claire looked up appreciatively. "I love you guys too."

Charlie said, "Ok, pizza and movie marathon time."

Dean went into another room and talked to Jody. She promised to have some officers drive a couple of extra rounds through the neighborhood. 

Several hours later, Charlie convinced Claire to go to sleep in her guest room. Crowley curled up next to Claire's bed and fell asleep. Charlie went to bed finally. Sam fell asleep on the pillows in front of Charlie's television.

Dean leaned back on the couch and stared at his phone despondently. He knew he couldn't sleep until he had heard from Castiel. He walked out to the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the table staring at the robot pattern on the tablecloth mindlessly. He practically jumped out of his skin when the phone rang. When he saw Castiel's name, he sighed in relief, "Cas?"

Castiel responded in a tired voice, "Hey Dean. Gabriel is going to drop me off at Charlie's in about fifteen minutes if that's ok."

"Of course, Cas. Claire has gone to bed, but she's doing ok except for worrying about you."

"I can't feel much of anything right now, Dean," Castiel responded in a monotone voice.

"I love you, Cas."

"I want to be with you," Castiel murmured.

"And there's no place I rather you be."

When a knock sounded on the door a few minutes later, Dean looked out the window to make sure it was Castiel before opening the door. Gabriel was standing behind Castiel with a grim face. Dean was taken aback by the large black eye that Castiel sported. His usually white shirt was splattered with blood.

"Cas?"

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face in his shoulder. Dean looked over his shoulder at Gabriel.

Gabe said, "Luke isn't the only one with anger management issues. Raph punched Castiel. Michael punched Raph. Typical Friday night at the Novaks. You wonder why I hate going home. I don't think anyone followed me, and I took a circuitous route to get here. Take care of him for me, Dean. He's the only one of my siblings I can stand."

Dean looked at Gabriel gratefully, "Thank you for helping him."

"What are big brothers for? Or at least what are they supposed to be for? Some of his suck. Good night, Dean." Gabriel left, closing the door behind him. 

Dean said gently, "Come on, Cas." He led Castiel into the small office Charlie had off the kitchen. He sat Castiel on the chair. "I'll be right back." Dean went to the kitchen and got an ice pack for Castiel's eye and dampened a dish towel. He then grabbed one of Charlie's oversized hoodies from a hook near the door. 

When he returned to the office, Castiel was looking at the ground dejectedly. He looked up at Dean bleakly, "I killed my mother."

"Cas, you've been telling me your mother was close to dying since we met. Your argument did not cause your mother to die. She was on borrowed time. Now let me clean you up." Dean carefully wiped the blood from Castiel's face. At some point, someone had punched him in the nose. Dean frowned as Castiel grimaced a few times without speaking. Dean said, "Ok, Cas. Let's get that shirt off you."

Castiel moved uncomfortably and said quietly, "I rather not."

"It's covered in blood, Cas. Let me help you."

Castiel sighed resigned and removed his suit jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He gave Dean a pained expression as he took it off. Dean involuntarily let out a gasp as he saw the patchwork of scars that marked Castiel's side and abdomen. Castiel pulled the shirt back on defensively.

"No, no, Cas. Don't hide them. Those scars showed you survived something that other's might not have." Dean pulled the shirt away from Castiel gently. He traced the scars with his fingertip. Castiel's breath hitched as he stared at Dean. Dean pulled him close for a minute, stroking Castiel's back gently as he held him. After Castiel shivered, Dean pulled back. "Fine boyfriend I am. Your eye is swelling up, you're cold, and all I keep doing is hugging you."

Castiel let out a small laugh, "Boyfriend. It's been forever since I've been called that. I'm really not sure I ever was. I think I went from acquaintance to fiancé in one easy step."

"Is it okay to call you that?"

Castiel snorted, "You can't take it back now."

Dean smiled as some of Castiel's sassiness started to return. He retorted, "I don't intend to. You are stuck with me now." He helped Castiel put the hoodie on and then handed him the ice pack. " Now that we got you cleaned up some, let's go sit on the couch."

Castiel responded, "I'd like to see Claire first." Dean led him to the guest room. When Castiel opened the door, Crowley's head came off the bed to look at them sleepily. When he realized who they were, he wagged his tail and sunk his head back onto Claire's leg. Castiel smiled fondly at Claire's sleeping form before closing the door. 

After they left the guest room, Dean led him to the couch. Dean turned off the lamp on the end table. In the darkness, they could hear Sam's soft snores. Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, "He claims he doesn't snore, but he totally does. Lay down. Use my lap as a pillow." Castiel complied sleepily. Once his head was in Dean's lap, Dean started carding his fingers through Castiel's hair slowly. He whispered, "I love you, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean. For everything. For being here. For taking care of Claire. For being you. I love you."

"Sleep now, Cas." Dean started singing softly:

> When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,  
>  I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you  
>  When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
>  I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
>  If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be  
>  I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
>  And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
>  I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you

He stopped singing when he heard soft snores coming from Castiel. Dean continued to stroke Castiel's hair until he also fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by the song _I'm Gonna Be (500 miles)_ by the Proclaimers: [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbNlMtqrYS0)


	21. Hey Jude

Dean woke up in the morning with a crick in his neck and a dog breathing in his face. He opened his eyes to look directly into Crowley's panting smile. Castiel was still sound asleep using his leg as a pillow. Dean blinked as he looked around. Sam was grinning at him like a Cheshire Cat. Charlie was looking at him, tapping her foot. 

Dean said, "Good morning?"

Castiel stirred as Crowley started licking his face. He struggled to a sitting location just in time for Claire to bound over the arm of the couch and crash into his side. Castiel was knocked over onto Dean and then Crowley jumped on top of all three of them. The couch was a free-for-all until Dean managed to escape the dogpile. It ended with Claire sitting in Castiel's lap hugging him, and Crowley lying next to them with his head in Claire's lap. Although Claire was dressed and ready to go out, Castiel had obvious bedhead and the hoodie Dean had given him was half on one shoulder because its zipper had worked free. Dean pulled out his cell phone and took a picture. "That's one for the family album," he smirked.

Claire looked at Castiel concerned, "Are you ok, Dad? Charlie asked me if I wanted to go to the new Marvel movie for the early morning show. I can stay here with you though if you want."

Castiel yawned sleepily, "I'm ok. I just have a lot to mentally work though, but I'm fine, Claire. Dean told me he told you about Grandmother. I’m sorry."

"We weren't that close, but I'm sorry for you, Dad. I know this is awful for you and Uncle Gabe."

Castiel ruffled her hair. "It will all be ok, Claire. I'll figure it out. You go geek out with Charlie and be careful."

Sam added, "I'm going too. I'll play guard dog since Crowley can't go to the movies."

Dean cracked, "He's got the puppy dog eyes down pat. He'll be a great guard dog. He's also pretty shaggy." He shot Sam a small smile, appreciation shining in his eyes.

Claire stared at Dean and said, "Take care of my dad while I'm out doof."

Dean smiled, "You have it, half pint."

After they said their goodbyes, Castiel and Dean were left alone. Dean went into the guest room and came out with a set of clothes. "Here you go, Cas. I left some clothes at Charlie's when I stayed over a few times. Grab a shower and I'll fix us some breakfast."

When Castiel emerged from the shower a short time later, Dean had scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast waiting for him with a tall glass of orange juice. They ate quietly, but Dean kept putting a hand on Castiel's knee or arm. 

After they were done, Castiel said, "That was great, Dean. I don't remember the last time I ate something for breakfast other than a bagel or a bowl of cereal."

Dean smiled, "Breakfast is kind of my thing. Expect pancakes, waffles, French toast; I do it all."

"Let me clean up since you cooked. Go take your shower." Castiel pushed him playfully.

Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek and headed to the bathroom. When he came back, Castiel was sitting on the couch with Crowley lying beside him. Castiel looked deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts, Cas?"

Castiel looked at him bleakly. "I'm just wondering where I go from here. My mother is gone, and I never really even got to know her, not for my lack of trying. Now, I'll never get the chance. I can't do my job anymore; I'm just done. I don't know what to do."

"I wish I could make things better for you, Cas. My mom died when I was four, but I wish I could share her with you. All I remember clearly is she cut the crusts off my PB&Js, made the best meatloaf, baked pies, and loved to hug me."

Castiel said sadly, "Mine told me I was never good enough. She set high expectations, but even when I met them, I wasn't good enough."

Dean's heart broke as he saw how sad Castiel was. They sat on the couch, snuggled together to watch a documentary on bees. When it finished, he asked, "You can play piano, right, Cas?"

Castiel gave him a wry smile. "Why do you have one in your back pocket?"

"Wait here," Dean escaped into Charlie's garage for a minute and came back with a guitar and an electric keyboard. "These aren't the best quality. Charlie got them a while back for a party that involved a lot of water games. It's sort of hard to explain, but she wanted me and Sam to play. I refused to bring over my good guitar so she got these at a pawn shop."

Castiel took the keyboard and plugged it into the wall. He played with the keys experimentally before nodding at Dean. "I can play this."

"Ok, Cas. Do you know the song _Hey Jude_? My Mom always sang this to me when I was little. "

Castiel nodded, "Some Beatles songs I remember." He played the opening notes.

Dean started playing the guitar. "Let's run through the song once, and the second time around we'll sing together.

Castiel played the song on as Dean accompanied him. Castiel stumbled over the notes a few times before he started to play smoothly. Dean started with the first verse softly.

> Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
>  Take a sad song and make it better  
>  Remember to let her into your heart  
>  Then you can start to make it better

Castiel took over on the second verse, looking up at Dean with his eyes shining.

> Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
>  You were made to go out and get her  
>  The minute you let her under your skin  
>  Then you begin to make it better

Dean started on the next verse when Castiel stopped playing. He buried his face in his hands and started shaking. Dean put the guitar down and pulled Castiel away from the keyboard into his arms.

Castiel held onto Dean tightly for several minutes, burying his face in his shoulder. In a hoarse, cracked voice, he asked, "Why does my family hate me, Dean? What did I ever do wrong? I tried to be a good son. I tried to do my duty. My brothers hate me, my father doesn't talk to me, and my mother never paid any attention to me. She didn't care that my brother almost killed me and then blamed me for him going to jail."

"Gabriel loves you. Claire does too. I think Michael does in his own way. And you have me, Sam, and Charlie. I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so sorry about your mother. But you have people who love you so much friggin' much."

Castiel pulled himself up and backed away a few steps, "So sorry, Dean."

"Cas, you ain't got nothing to be sorry for. I know you were trying to be strong for Claire, but it's just you and me here. It's okay to hurt. When my dad died, I couldn't break down in front of Sam. I knew I had to hold the two of us together. When he had gone to bed though, I cried my eyes out."

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. "I just… I quit my job. I quit my family. How am I supposed to support Claire? What am I going to do?"

"I'll help you. One day at a time."

Castiel stared at him, "I will not become Lisa."

"It's different."

"How?" Castiel looked away.

"I love you. Sam loves you. You and Claire are already family. Plus, you got a much nicer house than I do." Dean smiled, running his fingers through Castiel's hair. "You're a good lawyer. Hell, you, me, and Sam could form a band. Life's an adventure, and we'll go through it together. I don't want to imagine life without you." Castiel swallowed and stared at Dean's feet. Dean put his finger under Castiel's chin and pushed Castiel face up to meet his eyes. "I love you. Nothing is going to change that. We're in this for the long haul, buddy. I'm not giving up on us or on you. We'll figure it out."

"Are you sure I'm worth it?" Castiel said raggedly. "No one else ever has thought I was."

"You are worth everything and more." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him close. After a few minutes, Dean said, "I'll go make you lunch. The others should be back in a half hour, so I'll make burgers."

As Dean made the hamburger patties and added his special, secret ingredients, he heard Castiel's phone ring. A few minutes later he heard Castiel call Crowley and the door open and shut. Dean assumed Castiel was taking Crowley for a walk in the backyard. He was putting the finishing touches on the burgers when he heard Claire, Charlie, and Sam come in the front door. He called out, "Hey guys, lunch."

Claire stuck her head in the kitchen and asked, "Where's Dad?"

Dean paused and looked at Claire, "He's in the backyard with Crowley."

Charlie and Sam walked into the room, talking animatedly about the movie that had seen. Charlie punched Dean in the shoulder before sitting down, "You are so going to love the movie, Dean. It's one of the best Marvel movies yet."

Claire walked back in the room, holding onto Crowley by his collar. The big dog lunged at the plate of burgers, but Claire held him back. She growled, "Dean, Crowley was tied to a tree in the backyard. Where's my father?"

Dean's face paled, "Is he in the bathroom or anywhere?"

Dean strode out of the kitchen and checked all the rooms in the bungalow with an increasing degree of panic. He turned to them, "He's gone."

Claire yelled, "You lost my father! I trusted you."

Sam put a hand on Claire's shoulder and squeezed. Claire looked at him sullenly but quieted down. Sam asked, "When was the last time you saw him?"

Dean responded brokenly, "I went to the kitchen to make lunch. He was going to take Crowley out. The phone rang and then I heard the back door open and close. I thought he might want a few minutes alone. I never heard Crowley bark or yelling. I thought… We got to find him."

Claire growled, "No shit, Sherlock."

Sam chastised her, "Claire, that's not helping. The important thing is finding your father."

Charlie raced to her room and brought her laptop out. She looked at Claire nervously for a moment before saying, "I took the liberty of hacking your Dad's cell phone just in case something bad happened. I promise I wasn't trying to invade his privacy. I was just--concerned."

Claire responded, "I don't care what you hacked if it will find Dad."

Charlie's fingers flew over the keyboard until she was inside the phone company's system. "The last call Castiel received was from Gabriel at 11:23. They talked for three minutes. Castiel then received an image from Gabriel." Charlie typed a little more and then gasped. Dean walked behind her to see and his eyes widened as he saw a picture of Gabriel tied and bound to a chair. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, and his eye was swollen shut.

Dean looked at Claire. "It's a picture of your uncle Gabriel, and he's hurt. It's going to be hard, Claire, but can you tell me if you recognize the room."

Claire walked to where she could see the laptop. Biting her bottom lip, she said, "That's Uncle Gabe's house. If you look behind him, you'll see pictures on the wall."

Dean pulled out his cellphone and called Jody Mills. "Hiya, Jody. It's Dean. Can you send a squad car to Gabriel Novak's house? The address is 148 Sugarland Lane. I think he's been attacked. I also think Castiel Novak has been kidnapped by his brother Luke. There was an altercation at their parent's house yesterday. The police responded but Luke Novak was gone. I don’t know where he might have taken Castiel, but I have his daughter with me. Ok. Thanks, Jody. Please let me know what you find."

Charlie continued to type on the laptop. "Dean, Castiel's phone is at Satan's Lair. It's a metal club over on 8th street."

Dean growled, "You call Jody back, Charlie. I'm going over there. Let me know if he moves."

Sam said, "I'm going with you."

Claire snapped the leash onto Crowley, "Us too."

Dean said, "No way. Claire, you and the dog are staying here."

"If you don't take me, I'll just call an Uber and have it take me." Claire crossed her arms defiantly. 

Dean sighed because he didn't want to take the time to fight about it, "Ok. But you and Crowley stay in the van. You got that? Stay in the van."

Claire nodded, and the team headed for the door. Charlie called after them, "I'll call Sam after I get a hold of Jody, so I can keep you guys up to date on where Castiel's phone goes."

After assuring Crowley and Claire were safe in the back of the van, Dean got in the driver's seat and looked over to meet Sam's eyes with a worried look. Sam handed Dean their father's gun. As Dean took it, he felt overwhelmed. He sent a silent prayer to God, even though he didn't expect an answer. Putting the van in gear, he backed up and drove speedily to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by _Hey Jude_ by the Beatles: [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_MjCqQoLLA)
> 
>  
> 
> Psstt. If you also noticed I added another chapter. It now has 26 chapters planned; the story grew some.


	22. Number of the Beast

As Dean drove, Claire tried to call Castiel on her cellphone. When Castiel answered, Dean sighed with relief. Claire put in on speaker phone and asked, "Dad. Where are you? Why did you leave Charlie's?

Castiel was quiet for a minute. Dean could make out Iron Maiden in the background.

> 'Cause in my dreams  
>  It's always there  
>  The evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair  
>  Yeah

Castiel's voice came across a little stronger, "Claire, I don't have much time. Listen to me. I love you. Things are going to be bad for a while and I know you are going to hurt, but it's going to be ok. You're going to be ok. There's a lockbox in my desk that has some paperwork I drew up…"

Claire interrupted, "Dad, you are scaring me. Where are you?"

"Those papers will give Dean guardianship. Please, Claire just listen. Whatever happens, I love you. Never doubt that…"

Dean bellowed, "Cas, what the fuck are you about to do?"

The phone went dead. The blood drained from Dean's face as he ran a red light to get to the club faster.

Sam called Charlie, "Charlie, where is he?" Sam listened intently and told Dean, "He's still at the club."

Dean whipped the van sharply around corners until he pulled it into the club's parking lot. He turned to look at Claire. "You stay put. Don't let anyone see you in the windows. Don't get out of this van for anything. Come with me, Sam."

Dean stuck the gun into the waistband of his jeans and pulled his jacket over it. When they entered the club, it was dark with a few patrons scattered about. Dean pulled up a picture of Castiel on his phone and walked over to the bartender. Dean asked, "Did you see this man? I'm supposed to meet him here."

The bartender squinted at the picture for a moment. "Yeah, he and a tall blond guy were over in the corner booth talking a few minutes ago. Don't know where he is now, though."

Dean headed in that direction with Sam on his heels. He gasped in dismay as he saw Castiel's phone laying on the bench in the booth. Dean frowned and looked around. If Castiel had been taken out the front, he would have been dragged through patrons and the bartender would have seen him. He glanced at a nearby door and opened it. It opened to a hallway that led into the kitchen area and a door out to an alley. He rushed to the outside door and flung it open. There was no sign of Luke or Castiel, but he looked in dismay at a pool of blood that had formed at the bottom of the step. 

He called Charlie and put her on speaker, "Charlie, talk to me. Cas has been taken from the club and is hurt. I'm in the alleyway behind the club. Cas had to have been here in the last 5 minutes or so. Can you get me any info? Give me anything."

Charlie's voice crackled over to speakerphone. "Hacking into security cameras now. Hold on. A red Camaro pulled out of there about five minutes ago. It took a left leaving the alley."

Dean motioned to Sam to start walking back to the van. "Then what, Charlie?"

"Hacking into traffic cams now. Give me a second, Dean."

Dean growled, "We don't have a second."

"Being snarky at me won't get faster results. Aha, the Camaro has a security system on it that lets you find the car when stolen. Hacking into that now."

Dean and Sam arrived back in the van. Claire looked at them concerned. Sam put his hand up to signal for her to be quiet a moment.

Charlie's voice came back, "He's heading south on 55."

Dean pulled the van onto the road and headed in that direction. He muttered, "I wish I had the Impala. This van is so friggin' slow. Claire, I think your dad is hurt and Luke is taking him somewhere. We'll get him back. I promise."

Claire hugged Crowley and didn't say a word. When her phone rang a moment later, she answered it. "Dean, Sam. It's Uncle Gabe."

"Is he ok?"

"He says he's fine, just banged up. He says we need to find Dad fast. He says Luke is armed." Claire looked between Sam and Dean with wide eyes. 

Dean growled impatiently, "Charlie, any slowdown yet?"

"Nope. Wait, he just took an exit. Let me see what's in that area." Dean could hear Charlie's fingers fly over the keyboard before saying, "Old automobile plants. One of those could be a good place to take someone to…" She trailed off. "I'll call Jody. I'll be back in a moment."

Dean frowned grimly as he weaved in and out of traffic. When the gas warning light came on, he yelled, "Son of a bitch." He slammed his hand on the steering wheel in frustration, as he pulled off the highway to a filling station. "Sam, go give the cashier $20." Dean pumped about half a tank before jumping back in the van to get back on the highway. He muttered to Sam, "This shit never happens in the movies."

The phone rang as Charlie called back, "Guys, Jody's got some guys heading in that direction. She says to back off and not engage with Luke. They have an APB out on him and the car."

"Are they still moving?"

"No. He parked at the warehouse in the old muffler plant. Jody said…"

Dean growled, "I know what Jody said. But this is Cas."

Charlie protested, "But three of the people I love most in the world are in that van, Dean. Be careful."

Dean growled, "I'll be careful after I get Cas back." Dean skillfully maneuvered the van through traffic and took the exit that Luke had taken. When he got to the parking lot of the warehouse, he parked the van around the corner from the red Camaro. 

Sam asked, "Ok, Dean. How do you want to play this?"

Dean responded, "I take the gun, kill Luke, save Cas, and you two stay in the car. Tell the police I'm there so they don't shoot me."

Sam protested, "Dean, you can't go in there alone."

"Just watch me, Sammy." Dean got out of the van. He finally looked at Sam. "You give me ten minutes. If I don't come out in ten minutes, then try something. Claire, you stay in the car. Period. You got that."

When Claire nodded, Dean turned back to Sam. Sam started to protest again, and Dean growled, "Ten minutes." He headed to the side entrance of the warehouse. He seriously hoped the police would be there before the ten minutes were up because he did not want Sam to face Luke.

Dean crept into the warehouse. He gasped in horror as he saw Castiel chained to the wall. Blood poured from several large gashes across his chest and abdomen. His heart almost stopped as he realized that Luke had reopened all Castiel's previous injuries. He glanced around but saw no sign of Luke. He crept forward to Castiel warily, the gun held tightly in his hand. He looked around to make sure the room was still empty before sticking the gun in his waistband and tried to figure out how to get Castiel out of the chains. 

Castiel's eyes flickered open as Dean touched him. He moaned, "Dean, run. He's still here. He'll hurt you."

Dean retorted, "I'm not going anywhere without you, babe." As Dean tried to break the lock on the chains, he suddenly froze when he heard Luke clear his throat.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I do admire your tenacity in figuring out where I had Castiel, but you do know I have to spoil it. I'd knew you come. Ever since that night in the restaurant when you when you went all alpha over protecting sweet, fragile, pathetic, innocent little Castiel. Drop your gun, unless you want me to splatter Cassie's brains against that wall."

Dean glared at Luke before dropping the gun. 

Luke said, "Now kick it away from you."

Dean hesitated but heard Luke's gun click as he pulled back the hammer back. Dean kicked the gun away off to one side. Dean growled, "You're not going to get away, Luke. The police have a video of who took Cas. They are on their way here now."

"That might make me scared if I cared about getting caught. No, I pretty much have just one goal -- make Castiel to suffer. The best way I can do that is to hurt you." Luke fired a shot into Dean's leg. Dean grunted as he fell. The pain was agonizing, but he tried to keep his head clear.

Castiel pleaded, "Please don't hurt Dean. He never did anything to you."

"You're right. He didn't, but this isn't about Dean. This is about you not doing the role that you were supposed to follow; the part you were supposed to play. You're always rebelling, Castiel. You were never the dutiful son."

Castiel said, his voice laden with pain, "Why do you hate me so much, Luke? Why?"

"Before you were born, I was Dad's golden child. But, once you were around, Dad fawned over you. You weren't even one of us, and Dad loved you best," Lucifer sneered.

"What do you mean, not one of you?" Castiel asked confused.

Dean looked round to see if there was anything he could use as a weapon while Luke was distracted by Castiel. The gun was out of his reach. He tensed when his phone vibrated inside his pocket. He knew Sam wasn't going who wait much longer before crashing in. 

Luke snorted, "Didn't you ever wonder why Mom didn't like you? Why she paid you no attention? She's not your mother. Dad had a fling with Gabriel's nanny, Hannah. He had a thing with the help. The help? Can you believe that? Mother was beside herself. Gabriel was only two. Michael was away at college, and Raphael was completely obtuse. But, I knew. I knew that you were the son of a woman who betrayed the friendship offered by our mother."

"I don't believe you," Castiel growled.

"How many times did Mother hug you? How many times did she express any interest in you except in terms of what you could do for her? You were a constant festering disappointment to her. Your mere presence humiliated her. And Father didn't care. He gave your mother money to set her up in another city and go to college, so he could keep you. And then he paid you attention that was rightfully mine, not the bastard child of the hired help."

Castiel didn't say a word but the pieces started clicking in place for him. He just stared at Luke with tightly controlled rage. "So, what, Luke? Dad hurt your precious little feelings because he had a son with someone he actually cared about? All those times, Dad smiled at me and said I reminded him of my mother, I was confused and hurt because I thought I was nothing like Mother, but she's not who he was referring to. Was it? It was her."

"Shut up, Cassie."

"Or what? You are going to kill me. You already plan to do that."

Luke pointed the gun at Dean again. "Or I'll kill him. Maybe, I won't kill you at all, Cassie. Maybe, I'll leave you in misery after your prince charming bleeds out on the floor."

Castiel looked at Dean and then back at Luke. When he returned his gaze to Dean, he looked up slightly and then stared at him intently again. Dean glanced in the direction that Castiel was looking and saw Sam slipping into a window by the catwalk on the second floor.

Dean tried to distract Luke, "Wah, wah, wah. Luke, so what, your father fucked around with another woman. Is that all you got? That's enough to turn you into a homicidal lunatic? My father beat the living hell out of me, my mother died in a fire when I was four, but do you see me being a crybaby about it? I dealt with it, like I deal with all the shitty hands I'm dealt. I manned up and made things right. I took care of my little brother. I helped people. What have you ever done for anything but yourself? You talk a big talk about family duty and responsibility. But, you're just an asshole who thinks he's more important than everyone else."

Luke snarled and said, "I think I've changed my mind and will kill my darling little bastard brother instead." Luke fired a shot into Castiel's left thigh and then another into his abdomen. 

Dean shouted, "No."

From the catwalk, Sam threw a bottle at Luke's head, shouting, "Hey, assbutt." The bottle hit him, and a gash above Luke's left eye began to bleed profusely.

Luke fired a shot at Sam, but Sam ducked behind a crate. Luke started backing up against the wall with his gun pointed at Sam. A moment later, he looked confused when a tennis ball bounced off his chest. He looked in that direction to see Crowley baring down on him, chasing the ball. He took a shot at Crowley, who yelped and dropped in his tracks. 

"Really?" Lucifer smirked at Sam.

He didn't notice the diminutive blonde now holding Dean's gun pointed at him. Claire snarled, "Really," before pulling the trigger. Lucifer dropped with blood blossoming from his chest. After Lucifer fell and was motionless, she dropped the gun and turned, looking at her father in horror. 

Sam ran down the stairs and picked up the gun, keeping it pointed at Luke's prone figure. They could hear sirens in the background coming closer. Claire ran to Castiel, taking off her jacket to hold it against his chest to try to staunch the bleeding from the bullet wound. Dean struggled to his feet to try to get the chains off Castiel again. Castiel hang limply within them. His eyes were barely open, and his ragged breath came in shallow pants.

When the police officers led by Jody entered a moment later, Sam held his hands in the air while a police officer took his gun. Jody yelled at another officer to get bolt cutters. 

Another officer felt for Luke's pulse and said, "He's dead."

Jody put her hand on Claire's arm, "It's okay, sweetie. Let me help your dad. You step back."

Claire stepped away to give Jody room and looked around wildly. Her eyes meet Dean's and then swiveled over to Crowley's limp form. As she collapsed to her knees. Dean scooted over to put his arms around her, while Sam crouched near Crowley.

When the police officer arrived with the bolt cutters, they cut Castiel down. Paramedics arrived a few minutes later and started treating Castiel. Claire looked at the paramedics with glazed eyes. 

Jody turned to her, "Honey, your Dad is alive. He's not in great shape, but he's alive. They're going to take him to the hospital. I'll take you there in a minute." Claire's eyes remained focused on the paramedics as they loaded Castiel on a gurney and whisked him away to an ambulance.

When another team of paramedics arrived, they took care of Dean, bandaging his leg. Sam called over to Jody, "Crowley's alive. Can someone take him to an emergency vet?"

Jody barked out orders to another police officer. He and another officer took the big dog out to a waiting cruiser. Sam looked bleakly as Dean was put on a gurney to load into an ambulance.

Jody said, "Claire, Sam, come with me. I'll take you to the hospital. I'll have officers take your statements there."

\-------

Dean got woozy about halfway through the ambulance ride and passed out. When he woke up, Sam was sitting in the chair next to him. He had an IV in his arm and knew he was on pain medication. Dean croaked out, "Cas?" 

Sam said quietly, "He's in surgery. It's pretty bad but it's not as bad as he was hurt last time. Cas is a survivor."

Dean worried his bottom lip with stress. He started to try to push himself up, "What the hell was that? Claire in the warehouse?"

Sam snorted as he gently pushed Dean back down, "You told me to stay put in the car, I didn't listen. I told Claire to stay put, and she didn't listen. She's a mess, but Gabe and Charlie are with her."

"She killed Luke."

Sam sighed, "I know. I would give anything to change who pulled the trigger."

"Poor kid. Her dad is hurt, her dog is dead, and she killed someone." Dean's heart mourned for what the girl he had come to consider his daughter had gone through.

Sam responded with a small smile, "The only good news is Crowley's not dead. Not feeling great, but Jody checked with the emergency vet that they took him to and he's fine. The bullet glanced off his hard head after grazing it. He should make a full recovery. We always knew that dog had the hardest head."

"I wonder if Claire knows how badass she is. She basically sent her dog on a kamikaze mission to get my gun and shoot her uncle."

Sam snorted, "Not even an attack dog. She threw something for a Labrador retriever to retrieve."

"It's probably horrible of me, but I hope Luke knew he was killed by a tween girl as he bled out."

Sam grimaced, "That is pretty horrible. And Charlie's beat your ass at paintball, so don't insult girls, dude."

"Hey, it was a lucky shot. She nailed me just right when I turned a corner."

When a knock rapped on the door, Dean looked over to see Gabriel with his arm around Claire. "She wanted to come to see you, big guy." Gabriel's face was swollen with a butterfly bandage over his left eye. His lip was split, and he limped heavily.

Dean looked at Gabriel, "Any word on Cas?"

Gabriel sighed, "Still in surgery."

Claire approached the bed gingerly and said, "Thank you, Dean."

"For what? You're the one who saved our keisters. I'm so sorry, Claire, that I couldn't rescue your dad sooner."

"Uncle Luke shot you. It's not your fault."

Dean interlaced his fingers with Claire's. "And nothing that you did is your fault, Claire. You figured out what to do with the spectacularly horrible hand you were dealt. I know what you had to do is going to be hard to deal with, but you saved mine and Cas', and possibly Sam's, life."

Claire grimaced, "I don't think it's really hit me yet. I just want my dad to be ok. It's not fair. Dad was trying to help people. He didn't deserve this."

Gabriel said, "Your dad is one of a kind, Claire. The two of you are the only reason I haven't changed my last name and gone into a witness protection program."

A doctor walked into the room with a clipboard. She looked at them, "Are two of you the Novaks?"

Dean froze, waiting for whatever news the doctor would have. Gabriel said, "That would be me and the kiddo here."

"Mr. Novak is out of surgery. The bullet missed vital organs. He lost a lot of blood, but he's stable and I expect him to wake up within about a half hour. He's in ICU, so he can only have two visitors at a time and only for 15 minutes an hour. If you talk to one of the nurses at the ICU desk, they'll lead you back to him for a few minutes. Please don’t overtax him, but barring any unseen complications, I'm cautiously optimistic that he'll make a full recovery."

Dean said, "Can I get out of this bed now?"

The doctor shook her head, "No. You need to lie there for now. But perhaps after we observe you for a while, we can arrange a trip in a wheelchair if the family agrees."

Gabriel said, "He's family. He can see Cas all he wants."

After Claire and Gabriel left to see Castiel, Dean said softly to Sam, "It's over, Sam. This whole thing with Luke is over and the doctor thinks Cas is going to be ok. Can I just go back to drinking beer and grilling burgers again? Game nights at Charlie's where Cas sucks at charades but is a pro at Pictionary? I just want a normal night with you, me, Cas, Jess, Charlie, and Claire watching some dumb ass superhero movie and eating pizza. Is that too much to ask?"

Sam smiled sadly, "We got a ways to go. Probably, lots of therapy. But at least there's light at the end of the tunnel."

"Just as long as the light isn't an oncoming train," Dean snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song _Number of the Beast_ by Iron Maiden - [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxnN05vOuSM)


	23. You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

When Dean was wheeled into the ICU room, he swallowed nervously as he looked at Castiel with IV lines and monitors surrounding him. Sam smiled at Castiel and said, "Hi, Cas."

Castiel replied, "Hi, Sam. Hello, Dean."

Sam backed up. "I'm glad you're ok, Cas. I'll be outside for a few minutes to give you guys a few minutes alone."

Dean reached out and snared one of Castiel's hands. He closed his eyes and held it, a single tear flowing down his cheek.

Castiel whispered, "I'm sorry, Dean. Luke called on Gabriel's phone and told me he was going to kill him if I didn't go meet him. I should have called the police or something, but Gabe is my only brother that…" Castiel shook slightly.

Dean said, "There's isn't anything I wouldn't do for Sammy. I get it, Cas. I get it. I'm sorry I let Claire come with me. It's not something she should have gone through."

Castiel smiled wanly, "From Gabe's account, she's the only reason I didn't lose you and Sam. From the moment Luke shot me those last two times to waking up here is a blur. I can't believe it's over."

"Yeah, it is. Unless you have another homicidal brother, I don't know about."

Castiel said, "No, Luke was it. Michael is sort of stuffy and uptight, but he's ok. Raphael is a hot head, but mostly, he just throws tantrums. Gabriel is a powder puff. My sister, Anna, is mostly nice."

"Graduation is in seven days. Do you think they'll spring you from the joint by then?"

"There's nothing that is going to make me miss it. Even if I have to sneak out of here." Castiel smiled.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at the sneaking thing." Dean looked away.

"Dean, I'm sorry…"

Dean sighed, "I'm just being an ass. I was just so scared and felt like everything was out of my control. Control seems to be a big thing with me."

Castiel snorted, "I'm a constant flight risk."

"That you are, love. When we get married, I'm thinking of doing it on a boat…"

Castiel's brow furrowed as he looked at Dean questioningly.

Dean backpedaled quickly, "I mean if we get married. Someday. Many years from now."

The corner of Castiel's mouth quirked up into a small smile, "When we both need walkers, so I don't run so fast."

"Don't run again, Cas. You're my end game. Ok. No more running?"

Castiel squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I'm sort of low on blood. Have a few bullet holes and feel like a good sneeze could cause permanent damage. With you is where I belong, Dean. That I'm sure of. Can't promise smooth sailing, but we'll wind up at the same port."

Dean smiled and sang the sang a few lyrics from a song he sang to Castiel before, "It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars, forever."

\------------------------

The following weekend, Gabriel pushed Castiel through the crowd in a wheelchair to a reserved seating section for faculty at the graduation ceremony. Claire and Dean, using a cane, trailed behind them.

Dean kept looking at Castiel worriedly, "If you get tired, are too hot, or are in too much pain, or anything at all, let me know and I'll take you home."

Castiel snorted, "I'll be fine. I'm not going to have you miss your brother's graduation ceremony. You both worked too hard on this."

Dean sat in the chair next to him. He watched proudly as Sam, Jess, and several of his students filled in the chairs for the graduates. Sam met Dean's eyes and gave him a small nod and smile. Dean felt his heart was about to burst from pride. This journey had been a long haul for him and Sam, but they had done it, not too shabby for the son of a drunken mechanic. He looked up in the bleachers to where he knew Bobby, Charlie, Benny, and Jody were sitting. One person he didn't see was Brady, who apparently had been kicked out of the college the previous month for selling drugs to undergrads.

Dean caught Claire's eye sitting on the other side of Castiel. She was still struggling with the aftermath of everything that happened, but she was a tough kid. She'd be ok. In some ways, he reminded her so much of Castiel, with the same amount of sass, stubbornness, and sarcasm. 

Dean settled in for the long list of student names. As a Winchester, he was used to coming in at the end of all ceremonies. He spent the time distracted, by rubbing different patterns on the back of Castiel's hand. Castiel gave him an amused, fond look, but didn't say anything. When they finally got to Sam's name, Dean surged to feet to whistle and yell in an undignified manner. When the other faculty members sitting around him, including Dr. Bevell, glared at him, he shrugged his shoulders and sat back down. Castiel and Dean both had wide grins plastered on their faces as they watched Sam get his diploma.

After the graduation ceremony, they all drove back to Dean's house. The backyard and house were packed with as many of Sam's and Jess' friends for their graduation party as could fit. Before grilling hamburgers, chicken, and steaks, Dean carefully positioned Castiel in his wheelchair where he wouldn't get bumped. Castiel could stand but was still a little wobbly. Dean had a barstool positioned at the grill, so he could rest his injured leg while grilling. Claire elected to spend the night at Gabriel's house. She still somewhat withdrawn and wanted to be with Crowley since the shooting. Dean grimaced as he thought of the chaos Crowley would bring to a backyard barbeque. He'd have to come up with contingency plans for that in the future.

After everyone had been fed and the crowd had thinned out a lot, Sam carried out a karaoke machine and set it up, as Jess stood next to him smiling happily. He tapped the microphone, "Don't everyone get excited. I didn't say we'd do any singing. I just wanted to tell my big brother where everyone could hear me how thankful I am for everything he did for me. It wasn't easy after my dad died or even before he died for that matter, but Dean was always there to take care of me and to help me reach my goals. He's really the wind beneath my wings." When a clamoring of voices broke out, Sam continued, "No, I'm not singing THAT song. I'm also thankful for Cas coming into my brother's life. I'm glad that Dean finally has someone that deserves him." Sam smiled widely at Castiel.

Dean blushed and said, "Back at you, Sammy." Castiel smiled at him appreciatively. 

Sam grinned, "OK, I lied. We totally are going to use this karaoke machine. Dean, get up here." Benny carried the barstool for Dean and placed it next to the microphone. Jess went to push Castiel up to the front next to him. Sam flipped through songs until he found the one he wanted. Dean looked at it and shook his head, but grinned at Sam.

Sam started the music, took Jess' hand, and sang dramatically:

> I met a devil woman  
>  She took my heart away  
>  She said, I've had it comin' to me  
>  But I wanted it that way

Dean took up the next few lines, singing while smiling as Castiel:

> I think that any love is good lovin'  
>  So I took what I could get, mmh  
>  Oooh, oooh he looked at me with big blue eyes  
>  And said,

Sam and Dean blended their voices together for the chorus:

> You ain't seen nothin' yet  
>  B-b-b-baby, you just ain't seen n-n-nothin' yet  
>  Here's something that you never gonna forget

Castiel gestured towards one of the microphones. Dean held it in front of him and Castiel sang:

> And now I'm feelin' better  
>  'Cause I found out for sure  
>  She took me to her doctor  
>  And he told me of a cure

Dean was laughing hysterically as he shared the microphone with Castiel to finish out the remainder of the song. When they finished, Dean playfully slapped on the back of Sam's head. "That was awesome, dude."

As the party wound down, Jess, Charlie, Benny, and Sam cleaned up the aftermath, while Castiel and Dean sat on the couch. Dean had an arm wrapped around Castiel's back, and Castiel dozed quietly with his head on Dean's shoulder. 

When they were finished cleaning, Sam walked over and whispered to Dean, "I'm going to go spend the night at Jess'. Thank you for the party, Dean. Thank you for, well, everything."

"No reason to thank me, Sammy. I'm your big brother; it's part of my job description."

Sam glanced at Castiel and said sadly, "Not all big brothers. I'll see you tomorrow evening, Dean."

Dean smiled at everyone as they went out the door, "Night, guys." He sat quietly looking at Castiel. Castiel was snoring softly. Dean could tell the day had exhausted him, even though Castiel kept protesting he was fine. Dean noticed it was midnight and nudged Castiel awake, "Hey, sunshine. We better get you home before you turn into a pumpkin."

Castiel blinked his eyes open like an owl, looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"It's just you and me, buddy."

Castiel closed his eyes, "Not going home." He settled back into Dean's side.

"Umm, Cas. It wouldn't be good for your stitches to stay on the couch all night."

Castiel opened one eye. "There's a solution for that." He closed his eye again.

"Cas?"

Castiel opened both eyes and snapped, "Take me to bed, assbutt."

Dean said, "Okay, grumpy." He helped Castiel to his feet, and they leaned on each other to make it to the bedroom. They both stripped down to the boxers. Castiel was obviously too exhausted to even note that this was the first time he had seen Dean's body without all the layers. Dean was afraid to touch Castiel through the swath of bandages. Dean grimaced at the injuries and realized again just how close he came to losing Castiel. Castiel's eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Dean asked, "Does anything hurt, Cas?"

Castiel gave an irritated grunt and opened one blue eye at Dean again, "Don't ask stupid questions. And I love you, assbutt."

Dean chuckled, "Love you too, Sunshine. Go to sleep and we'll see if you have a personality in the morning." Dean turned out the lights and listened to Castiel's breathing as he went back to sleep.

Dean's shoulders brushed Castiel's. He laughed inwardly at the thought that the first time that he and Castiel ever shared a bed, and neither of them was in the condition to do anything. He shook his head before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by _You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet_ by Bachman-Turner Overdrive - [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99lyU5N--f8)


	24. Can't Help Falling in Love

When Dean woke up the next morning, Castiel was staring at him with a thoughtful expression. Dean yawned slowly and said, "You in a better mood today, sunshine?"

"Many apologies for last night. I pushed myself too hard. I'm sorry if I coerced you into letting me spend the night," Castiel looked at him sheepishly. "I've been here watching you sleep and wondering if perhaps I bullied you into letting me sleep here."

"Well, watching me sleep is both kind of super-hot and super-creepy at the same time, Cas. But, you can stay over any time you want. Hell, once Sam moves out, you and Claire can move in here. Actually, if you don't mind sharing my room with me, you could move in right now."

Castiel smiled, "That's a tempting offer. Don't you think we're moving a bit fast?"

"Are you seriously thinking of putting your condo up for sale?"

"Ah, yes, I do need to face the fact I'm jobless and likely to be without medical insurance soon. This is too serious of conversation to have when I need more pain medication and my bladder is about to explode," Castiel smiled at him.

Dean rolled out of bed. Castiel looked at his chest and legs appreciatively and let out a low whistle, "I do believe my boyfriend is rather hot. I want to catalog your freckles someday, but right now, I just want to pee."

Dean stood up and pulled on his jeans before helping out of the bed. Castiel leaned heavily against Dean and grimaced as he assisted him to the bathroom. Castiel shooed him out after saying he could take it from there. 

Dean snorted, "Ok, call me when you are done, and I'll help you to the kitchen. I'll start breakfast. I believed I promised you pancakes."

Dean went to the kitchen and started to mix the batter. He listened for Castiel but finally turned around to go offer him help when he saw Castiel leaning against the doorframe. Castiel was now dressed in a pair of Dean's grey sweatpants with a ragged Metallica t-shirt thrown on top. 

Dean exclaimed, "Dude, you were supposed to call me."

Castiel shrugged. "You're only slightly less gimpy than me."

"I got shot once in the leg, and you're a complete mess." Dean scurried over to help Castiel to a chair.

"Please excuse me for helping myself to your clothes. They were easier to grab from the laundry basket than walking across to pick up my clothes."

"Dude, you can live here, you can use all my clothes, you can rearrange the furniture. The only thing I ask is that you always leave me the last piece of pie."

Castiel looked down at the table, biting his bottom lip. He looked up at Dean, "Are you serious about us moving in? Is it too fast?"

"We've been dating for months. It's all good."

Castiel said, "I have a counter-proposal. Now, I do not want you to feel pressured in any way, Dean. If you don't like this idea, we can think of another. Your house is really nice, but Crowley doesn't fit in here very well. My condo is really spacious, but it's pricey. For the equity in my condo, I can buy a house between here and Sam's new apartment and the college in an older neighborhood with a larger yard. We'd have to fix the place up some. You could then either rent this house or sell it, up to you. But you seem handy in fixing things up."

Dean looked around. He liked his house, but he never really loved it. It was what was affordable for him to buy when he younger. It wasn't as convenient to the college as he liked. "I say we go for it, Cas. I propose you move in here until you sell your condo. We'll see if Claire can put up with me. If that goes well, we'll buy a new house together. I mean, you like me, but Claire might decide I'm horrible."

Castiel said, "It's more likely that you'll decide that Crowley is actually the king of hell and want to give him free to a good home. Sadly, Crowley, Claire, and I are a package deal. That dog means a lot to Claire."

Dean responded, "Well, I come with Sam and Jess as accessories."

Castiel raised one eyebrow. "Can we have joint custody of Charlie?"

Dean said thoughtfully, "I don't know. She was my best friend first."

"I'll volunteer to be her handmaiden at the LARP thing she wants to go to in July, so you can get promoted to a knight."

Dean grinned, "Deal. Is this how you are in court, counselor?"

"No, if we were in court, I would have gotten full custody of Charlie, and you would have given me your stereo system too. I'm a mean negotiator, but I'm feeling magnanimous to the man who just offered me a place to live. There's still one caveat. If Claire's not comfortable, it puts the brakes on this whole thing."

Dean nodded. "She's been through a lot. Her needs should come first."

"Thanks for understanding, Dean."

"Cas, if we have to wait until Claire is 20 to move in together, I'll still be waiting for you. We'll move at whatever speed she needs."

\----------------------

When they broached the question to Claire, she was excited to move in. The condo had too many memories of her mother. Before Castiel was ready to move in, Sam and Jess had already found the apartment that they wanted to rent and moved in together. Dean set up Castiel in Sam's old room. Both were content to take it slow as Castiel recuperated from his injuries. Crowley didn't quite fit in the house and continually knocked things over to Dean's dismay. 

After Castiel and Claire moved in, things moved rapidly on the condo. Castiel sold it two weeks after it being on the market. Dean changed to working full-time at night at the radio station during the summer break at the college. Castiel sent out some inquiries for positions, but he wasn't seriously looking until he had recovered from his injuries.

One day, Castiel and Dean were working together to decide what to pack and sell from Castiel's belongings at the condo when there was a knock at the front door. Dean answered it to find a shorter, bearded man with salt and pepper hair waiting outside. Dean asked, "Hello?"

The man said awkwardly, "You must be Dean. I'm Chuck. Chuck Novak, Castiel's father."

Dean looked behind him warily and asked, "Anyone else coming?"

Chuck said, "Gabriel is parking the car. But that's all."

Castiel limped heavily out of the kitchen with a blender right then without looking up, "Dean, do we need another blender?" He froze in his tracks when he saw Chuck. "Father?"

"Hi, Son. Can we talk?" Chuck stood awkwardly, staring at Castiel.

"If you don’t mind the boxes, sir. We're packing." Castiel said. Dean could see the tension radiating out of Castiel. It made him want to throw Chuck out the door, but he knew that wasn't his call. Castiel added, "Let's sit on the couch a minute."

Dean rushed to the couch to clear off space from boxes and box tape. Castiel limped to the couch and sat down. Chuck slowly followed him. Gabriel walked through the door right then and said cheerfully, "Hi guys, did you miss me?" 

Castiel looked fondly at his brother, "Not particularly."

Gabriel said, "In that case, I'll be in the kitchen looking for a snack." 

Dean said, "I should follow him…"

Castiel said, "No, Dean. Come to sit with me." Castiel looked at Dean frantically for a minute. Dean sat next to Castiel with their sides pressing. Dean put an arm around Castiel. Castiel looked at Chuck and said defiantly, "Dean is my…"

Chuck interrupted, "Boyfriend. That's fine. I'm not hung up on sexual orientation like your mother, I mean, Naomi was. She had a rather narrow interpretation of most things. I'm very happy for you if you are happy, Castiel."

"Cas, please call me Cas. I'm not too fond of my full name anymore."

Chuck grimaced. "Naming you boys after angels was Naomi's idea."

"Did my real mother have another name for me?" Castiel asked pointedly.

Chuck looked at his feet. "She called you Jimmy, but Naomi and I legally changed it. Gabriel told me you found out that Naomi isn't your mother. So, I have some explaining to do."

Castiel retorted, "Maybe it should have been explained to me long ago."

Chuck nodded, "That's fair. It is. I'm sorry to tell you this, Cas. Your mother Hannah was killed in a car accident when you were a few weeks old. I left Naomi before Hannah was killed. Hannah and I planned to move to a new city together. After she died, I didn't know what to do. So, I begged Naomi to take me back and she did. She promised she would treat you as one of the others. That didn't turn out to be the case. I'm truly sorry, Son. Hannah loved you very much. She would never have given you up." Chuck looked away. "Naomi made my life a living hell. That's not an excuse for how you were treated; it just seemed I needed to endure it for you to have a home. Luke figured it all out and he was angry at me, and he took it out on you. He always taunted me that he would tell you that you weren't his real brother. I never dreamed that Luke would physically harm you. I knew he bullied you, but if I thought he would actually hurt you, we would have left."

Castiel said emotionlessly, "I would have been better off if you had put me up for adoption."

Chuck nodded, "Hindsight is always 20/20. I'm sorry, Son."

Dean interrupted impatiently, "Why didn't you visit him in the hospital? That was a dick move."

Castiel hissed, "Dean."

"No, no. That's fair too, Cas. What wealth the family possessed came from Naomi's family. I honestly wasn't the best business person. I started the law firm, but it was failing until Luke and Michael got old enough to run it. You had a lot of medical needs after Luke's attack. Although you paid part of your medical bills, Naomi paid the larger portion. She blamed me for Luke being in prison because she thought you must have provoked the attack. It made no sense to me that she would blame you. She wanted to punish you, so she told me if I didn't stay away, she'd cut you off completely. You wouldn't have been able to afford your medical care, and you wouldn't have received all the advanced treatments to help you recover. It made no sense to me that Naomi punished you by withholding me when she could have just let you suffer in pain. I think Michael pressured her to make sure that you were in that good rehab center. Michael always thinks very highly of you."

"But you came back?" Castiel asked.

"You recovered enough not to incur additional large medical bills. Michael found your help in the law firm invaluable, so she couldn't push you out of that. She no longer had any leverage, so I came home. She didn't want to divorce me, because she would find it humiliating in front of her friends. So, I told her I was back and wouldn't leave again."

Gabriel stood in the doorway of the kitchen eating a granola bar, "And thus spaketh the Lord. Is this the part where you are going to offer him his job back?"

Chuck closed his eyes, "Cas, we still have a job opening for you if you want it. You can pick and choose the cases you take. Everything can go back to the way it was before without Luke or your mother making you miserable."

Castiel looked silently at Dean. Dean gave a small shrug of his shoulders. Cas said, "No thank you, Father."

"Hot damn, I won the $100 bet with Michael." Gabriel spun happily on his heels before turning to grin at Castiel.

Chuck looked confused, "But what are you going to do, Cas? You need a job."

Castiel shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe, Dean, his brother, and I will create a rock band. Maybe, I'll become a law professor like Gabe. Maybe I'll try to join the DA's office. Maybe I'll become a pizza man and deliver pizza. Maybe I'll become a barista in a coffee shop. I don't know, and it's a liberating feeling. All my life, I towed the line to try to please everyone else. Now there's no destiny, no prepared future, there is only free will and what I want to do. Isn't that a marvelous thing?"

Chuck nodded solemnly. "I understand. Michael will be drawing up a severance check for you. You will also be getting a portion of your mother's, I mean, Naomi's insurance policy. Cas, if there was a way to go back and do it over I would. I love you, Son, and I'm sorry." Chuck stood up. "I've taken enough of your time."

As Chuck and Gabriel headed for the door, Castiel called out after them. "I'd like to have lunch sometime, Father."

Chuck smiled. "Call whenever you want to, whenever you are ready, and I'll be there."

Dean put an arm around Castiel gingerly after they left. Even after a couple of weeks, Castiel was a patchwork of stitches and bandages. Dean asked softly, "Are you ok, Cas?"

"I'm good. I'm just wondering how different my life would have been if my birth mother hadn't died."

"It took everything for you to become the person you are today. And for Claire to become who she is. I'm going to be a selfish ass and say I'm happy with the end result."

Castiel pulled Dean's free hand to his lips and kissed it. "As bad as the journey was to get here, Dean. I'd still want to take the journey if it meant I would wind up here with you and Claire, and the rest of my new family."

\---------------

Life settled into a comfortable pattern for the new household. Castiel kept his own room but slipped into Dean's on most nights. Castiel and Dean slept together, but mindful of Castiel's injuries, never progressed past holding each other and kissing. Within a few weeks, Dean couldn't imagine ever going back to the quieter life he had before. Claire and Crowley were noisy and rambunctious most of the time. 

On the nights Dean worked, he'd return to the house around six in the morning. He'd tumble into bed with Castiel, where'd they spend an hour talking in hushed tones. Castiel would then get up to make him and Claire breakfast. 

During the mornings, Castiel poured over websites, looking for a new home. He sold his Mercedes and bought a minivan, so they'd have room to take trips together. He also scanned employment sites looking for what he wanted to try next. His share of Naomi's insurance and the severance check enabled him not to immediately worry about finding a new job. 

Mid-afternoon Dean would wake up to Castiel having lunch ready for him. They'd spend the rest of the day until Dean had to go to work together. 

One Saturday afternoon, Dean woke up and found his black jeans, a dark red shirt, and a black leather jacket positioned on the chair next to the bed. A note was stuck to the lamp that said, "Be ready by 5 pm."

Dean shrugged, took a shower, and put on the clothes that Castiel had laid out for him. When he went into the living room, he found it empty. Dean looked around confused and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. A note was stuck on the fridge that told him a serving of lasagna was in a microwave safe container ready to heat up. 

After he finished eating and rinsing out his dishes, he texted Sam to ask him if he knew where Castiel was. He didn't want to ruin whatever surprise that Castiel might have set up; however, he still relived the terror he felt when Castiel was kidnapped some days. Sam answered in a text briefly that Castiel had dropped Crowley and Claire off with Charlie. He and Jess were also heading to there as well to play games. Dean let out a sigh of relief. He was torn between wanting to keep Castiel close to keep him safe, while not being too overprotective and driving him crazy.

When Castiel arrived home, he was dressed nicely in black pants, a sports jacket, and a button up white shirt. He smiled at Dean warmly, "Are you ready?"

"What are we doing?" Dean asked as he followed Castiel out of the door. 

Castiel pulled out his iPhone. "For now, you are going to drive to where Siri tells you."

As Dean drove the Impala, Castiel rested his hand on Dean's knee and looked at him contentedly. The directions led them to the front of a large two-story house in the neighborhood that he knew Castiel was looking for a house in. The stone house had a three-car garage, a wide veranda with a porch swing, and large oaks in the front yard.

Castiel said, "I haven't bought it yet, but I put a deposit on it to hold it until I knew if you'd like it."

"Wow, Cas. It's like, large."

"Don't get your hopes up too high. It needs work." Castiel smiled. "You like to fix things up though. You fixed up the Impala, you helped people, you saved me. You like fixer-uppers."

Dean scoffed, "You were not a fixer-upper. You just had a bit of an obstacle course to navigate for a while."

Castiel smiled indulgently, "If that's what you think." Castiel led him to the front door and unlocked it. As they entered the house, Castiel ignored a doorway to the left but took Dean for a tour of the kitchen, dining room, living room, and family room before leading him upstairs to see the four bedrooms. Dean could see that the house, while structurally sound, had faded wallpaper and a slight air of neglect to it. Most of the repairs would be cosmetic. It wasn't anything that he couldn't fix. Castiel led him to the backyard, which was at least a half an acre. Castiel looked at him questioningly, "What do you think? It's got plenty of room for Claire to have friends over or for us to host holiday dinners or barbecues. Crowley has lots of space to run. And there's enough room in the garage for a project car if you wanted to get one to restore."

"Can we afford this?"

"It's what the realtor called sweat equity. The seller doesn't have to spend the money to fix it up, so we get a large discount. I had Sam look over the contract and he thought it all seemed solid. Michael helped me negotiate the price. The woman who lived here passed away, and her children didn't want to keep the house."

"I love it, Cas." He was already envisioning how he could update the house. He realized he was lost in thought when he heard Castiel say something, but it didn't register what he said. "I'm sorry, Cas. I was already fixing it in my head."

Castiel laughed. "I said I also took a job today."

Dean smiled widely, "Good for you, Cas. What is it doing?"

"A non-profit that provides legal counsel and shelters for battered women and children. The pay is crappy, but I thought I could do contract work on the side. Michael offered to let me do some part-time work for him to supplement the small income I get from the non-profit. I'll never go back into the practice. I don't want to get sucked into the family stuff, but Michael wants someone he can trust to draw up the contracts. Most of my time though would be spent aiding people who wouldn't otherwise have someone to represent them in court."

"You are going to great at that's Cas." Dean grabbed Castiel and kissed him fervently, his hands roaming up and down Castiel's back in the places where he knew Castiel didn't have injuries. He pressed his leg in between Castiel's, causing heat to spark between them.

After a moment Castiel pulled back and said, "I think some of the neighbors can see in the backyard. Let's not leave them a bad impression before we actually buy the house."

Dean snorted, "We'll buy it. They'll just have to get used to us. I'd like to go look at the house again, I think we skipped a room on the bottom floor."

"It's going to be an office for the two of us, but let's go look at it."

They entered the house again and Castiel led him to the room. When he opened the door, Dean saw a table with a white tablecloth with two plates with covers on them, an ice bucket full of beer, and a cherry pie off to one side. Soft lights lit the room. 

Castiel escorted Dean to the chair. As he pulled out the chair, he said softly, "I originally just wanted to have pillows on the floor to sit on. But, I was afraid I'd wind up on the ground and not be able to get myself back upright with my leg healing. I hope this is fine."

"This is amazing, Cas. I'm blown away."

"Don't get your hopes up to high. Look at dinner."

Dean lift the lid slowly to see a double cheeseburger, fries, and onion rings. He grinned widely at Castiel, "This is absolutely perfect."

Castiel walked over slowly to turn the lights off and lit some candles. He paused to start music from an iPod that was resting on the table. The soothing voice of Elvis filled the room. Castiel sang along quietly as he stared into Dean's eyes.

> Wise men say only fools rush in  
>  But I can't help falling in love with you  
>  Shall I stay?  
>  Would it be a sin  
>  If I can't help falling in love with you?  
>  Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>  Darling so it goes  
>  Some things are meant to be  
>  Take my hand, take my whole life too  
>  For I can't help falling in love with you

As the music continued to play, Castiel walked over to Dean. He said softly, "This is usually the time when someone would go down on one knee. But if I do that, I'd probably fall over and you'd have to take me to the hospital. So, I'll ask standing up."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to show a simple, silver band. Dean stared at him with wide eyes, frozen in surprise. Castiel said, "Dean Winchester, will you marry me?"

Dean stood up and put his arms around Castiel, "I thought you'd never ask."

Castiel said hesitantly, "That's a yes, then?"

"Oh hell, yeah."

Castiel slid the ring on his finger. His eyes shone as he looked up at Dean. "I already asked Claire and Sam for their blessings. They had no reservations."

Dean pulled him close and time lost all meaning as they started to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by _Can't Help Falling in Love_ by Elvis Presley - [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU)


	25. Rock You Like a Hurricane

Castiel and Dean held their house-warming and moving-in party the first Friday in July. The house still needed a lot of work, but Dean had finished enough of it to make it livable. They hadn't planned to move in until the following month. However, after Crowley knocked over Dean's big screen tv, he had enough of trying to keep Crowley under control in his small house. He wanted to give Crowley the run of the large backyard to tire him and hopefully make him be less destructive. He had started calling Crowley by the name Hellhound, but Claire glared at him every time he did.

The morning of their party, Castiel had a doctor's appointment, so Dean, Sam, and Jess had done most of the prep work. Now there were steaks and burgers cooking the large grill Dean had installed in the backyard. Large containers of potato salad, salad, and beans were placed on the picnic table, as well as several varieties of pie. Dean smiled looking around at family and friends that had gathered. 

Gabriel was talking to Benny, who looked like he really wanted to bolt and run. Dean smiled as he imagined what they could be talking about. Knowing Gabriel, it could be anything from which flavor of Tootsie Pop was the best to the best way to conduct an orgy under water. He never knew would come out of Gabriel's mouth.

Charlie had brought her girlfriend, Rowena, who had just moved to the US from Scotland. Dean wouldn't have pictured the two of them together, but somehow it worked. Rowena's haughtiness and Charlie's nerdiness somehow complimented each other in a weird way. Dean counted at least a dozen eye rolls so far that Charlie had given in response to one of Rowena's proclamations.

Bobby and Jody were standing under one of the oak trees talking in hushed tones. He thought he could detect romance in the air. He would be more than happy if Bobby and Jody got together. Both were single after having lost their spouses years before and were probably lonely. 

Claire had invited some of the kids she had met in the neighborhood. Claire and Alex argued in a good-natured way as if they were sisters. He noticed that Claire stared intently at Kaia whenever Kaia had her back turned. He wondered if Claire was attracted to her. He filed away that piece of information to discuss with Castiel next time they were alone. The three girls were shooting each other with nerf guns in the remotest part of the yard with Crowley charging after the nerf gun bullets.

Jess and Michael were talking about something serious because Jess was nodding and giving him her thoughtful look. Having met Michael, Dean suspected he was probably trying to tell her investment strategies or how to draw up a will. Jess was probably inwardly yawning but trying to remain polite with Michael for Castiel's sake. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about Michael; he wasn't exactly a warm, expressive person, but he treated Castiel with respect, so that was something.

Dean had invited a few of the professors he was friends with from the college, while Sam and Jess had included some of their friends. He sighed happily. He couldn't remember ever feeling this content. He seriously felt like he finally found the prize in the bottom of a box of Cracker Jacks.

Despite the size of the crowd, he enjoyed hosting at his and Castiel's new house. He could picture Thanksgivings and Christmases in years to come. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine the place with snow falling outside the windows and a Christmas tree brightly in the front room and a fire crackling in the fireplace. He had never been really a fan of Christmas, but he was looking forward to it more this year with his newfound family. He expected Sam to propose to Jess soon. They were becoming closer and seemed very happy living together.

When Sam dragged the karaoke machine from the house, Dean snorted as he wondered what their new neighbors would think about that particular pastime. He continued to grill as he watched Sam set up the karaoke machine on the other end of the wide back porch. When it was ready, Sam and Jess started singing the Blondie song, _One Way or Another._ Jess had a beautiful voice. He smirked as he thought of the possibility of them actually starting a band. 

As Dean listened to Sam and Jess sing, he was surprised when arms suddenly wrapped around him and hugged him from behind. Dean said without looking, "Hey, sunshine. How was the doctor's visit?" Castiel always had a distinctive smell that seemed to be a combination of cinnamon and peppermint. Dean found it comforting.

Castiel whispered in his ear in a low growl as he held him close, "I've been cleared for more strenuous activities. You know, like weight lifting, tennis, maybe bouncing on a trampoline. Lots of bouncing and maybe some pushups."

Dean turned to face him with a wicked grin and asked, "Are there any limitations on said strenuous activities?"

"Only if something hurts to stop it. Other than that, I'm good to go." Castiel kissed Dean chastely.

"Give me just a moment, Cas." Dean removed the rest of the steaks and burgers from the grill and placed them on a platter. He left the platter on the picnic table. He knew some of them might not be quite done, but he decided that it must be likely some people liked them rare. Maybe more than usual. He grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him behind him into the house. They got as far as the hallway between the kitchen and the living room before Dean pulled Castiel around to face him.

Outside Charlie and Rowena started singing _Rock You Like a Hurricane_ , as Dean grabbed the front of Castiel's button up shirt and pushed him against the wall. Castiel started kissing and nipping Dean's neck, while Dean groped Castiel's rear pulling him as close as he could.

Dean started unbuttoning Castiel's shirt, right as Charlie sang the lines:

> My body is burning, it starts to shout  
> Desire is coming, it breaks out loud  
> Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose  
> Just have to make it with someone I choose

He growled, "I think they are playing our song, Cas," as he pushed the shirt down from Castiel's arms and dropped it on the floor.

Castiel gave him a lascivious grin before pulling up the hem of Dean's shirt. Outside, Rowena sang:

> The night is calling, I have to go  
> The wolf is hungry, he runs the show  
> He's licking his lips, he's ready to win  
> On the hunt tonight for love at first sting

Their bodies slammed together again now that they were free of their shirts. Castiel pushed Dean into the wall on the other side of the hallway, holding one hand against the wall as he started undoing Dean's belt with the other. He kissed him again and gently bit Dean's bottom lip. Dean gasped and arched back. As Castiel worked Dean's pants opened and slid his hand inside the jeans, a throat cleared behind them. Castiel jumped away as if he were electrocuted.

Sam stood there with his arms crossed looking at them sternly. "You have a backyard full of guests, including three teenage girls. Don't you think there might be a better time for this."

Dean muttered, "Cockblocker."

Castiel's face went red as he picked up his and Dean's shirts from the ground. He said to Sam without meeting his eyes, "My apologies, Sam."

Dean looked at Sam crossly, "Cas was just cleared for strenuous exercise if you know what I mean. There might be a better place, but not a better time."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll take care of the guests, but you two. Get a room. Seriously. I need mind bleach. Lots of it. An endless supply of it. At least it wasn't as bad as when I walked in on you with the Cartwright twins."

Castiel blinked at him and tilted his head questioningly, "The Cartwright twins?"

Sam said, "It was about six years ago, and seriously, you don't want to know."

Dean snorted, "Mistakes were made, Sammy. Mistakes were made."

Castiel continued to look between them. He looked like he was poised to ask another question about the twins when Dean grabbed his hand and started tugging him up the stairs. "Never mind him, Cas. Let's go upstairs." Sam sighed and went back outside.

\-----------------  
When Dean and Castiel re-appeared at the party two hours later, nobody said a word. The crowd had thinned out with only their closest friends and family left. Benny scrunched up his face as he noted Dean now sported a rather bright hickey but didn't say anything. Castiel had misbuttoned his shirt so that the buttons were no longer aligned. Claire quietly walked over and fixed his buttons. She didn't meet his eyes.

Kaia and Alex were nowhere to be seen. Charlie and Rowena sat at the picnic table looking amused. 

Sam glared at both of them giving them one of his scariest bitch faces. Dean called it bitch face number 7.

Jody and Bobby were sitting on the grass, totally oblivious, still talking to each other. An assortment of beer bottles and empty plates surrounded them.

Charlie walked over to Castiel. "I don't think I've introduced you to Rowena yet. Cas, this is my friend from Scotland. Rowena, this is my friend, Cas, who until today I thought was the quietest, nicest, most tactful person in the universe. But all my delusions have been crushed. They are now destroyed with the ashes scattered on the wind."

Rowena in a Scottish accent, "Well, it's not every day a man gets to fifth base with his fiancé for the first time. Anyway, what's by is by. I enjoyed their little party quite a bit. Thank you for having me, love."

Jess simply said, very sweetly, "I hope the two of you had a good time."

Dean looked at Sam confused, as Sam uncrossed his arms. Sam growled, "You left the fuckin' window open. Everybody heard you. Claire's friends are probably traumatized. Your coworkers will talk about this day over the water-coolers forever. Oh, my God, I tried to drown you out with the karaoke, but the volume just friggin' didn't go up high enough. I tried texting you but neither of you paid attention to your phone."

Castiel let out a choked sound, "You heard us? And Michael?"

"He left after Gabriel suggested taping the interesting sounds and posting it on YouTube. He saw a future for you as a porn star."

Castiel turned red and fled back into the house.

Dean looked at everyone solemnly. He then started to giggle. The giggles turned into laughter, and he collapsed rolling on the porch hysterically. He finally gasped out, "No one will ever forget this housewarming. Every holiday dinner we ever host, every barbecue we ever have, every party we ever hold, someone will bring this up. It will be legendary." Dean stopped, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Claire sighed, "And to think I warned him he needed to wear a robe in front of me. I want noise-canceling headphones immediately. They are going to talk about this at school. I'll be publicly humiliated. You might have to homeschool me now. " She sighed dramatically.

Dean looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, Claire. We'll work on soundproofing. I didn't know your dad would be so loud... Err, never mind. I promise we'll take great pains to make sure we don't make you uncomfortable again."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I never knew anything could be as bad as the Cartwright twins. It was simply inconceivable before. But now, it can be conceived."

Benny called out over his shoulder at Dean as he headed towards the gate to leave, "Brother, you have got to get me some of whatever it is that Cas had. I can't even put into words how all that sounded."

Dean said awkwardly, "Bye, Benny. Thanks for coming." Dean climbed up from the ground, "I better go find Cas."

When Dean returned to the bedroom, Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking off into space. Dean said quietly, "I'm sorry that I forgot that the window was open."

Castiel gave him a woebegone look before staring down at his lap. He started shaking with his face buried in his hands, and Dean felt guilty because it looked like he was crying. "It's ok, Cas. I'm so sorry," he said soothingly as he rubbed Castiel's back, kissing the top of his head. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

Castiel looked up at Dean, laughing with tears coming down his cheeks. "I was just wishing that Naomi had been here…" Castiel laughed so hard, he couldn't breathe. He gasped, "…to see this. Her head would have exploded. All that training to mind my manners, toe the line, be soft-spoken, not to draw attention to myself, not to rebel, to act like a gentleman, to be obedient. It would have been awesome just to make her hear me scream, 'Deeper, Dean. Faster. Faster. Oh, Dean. Soon. Soon. Yes. Yes.' Castiel continued to laugh for a minute before saying more quietly, "I don't know how I'm going to face Michael. Gabe will bring this up at every family gathering. And when Gabe tells Anna, I'm sure to be excommunicated the rest of the way from the family." He gave Dean a wicked look before saying, "But it was oh so very worth it."

Dean laughed and jumped on Castiel, who yelped before kissing him. When Castiel groaned as Dean nipped his neck, Sam shouted from below, "The fuckin' window is still open."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by _Rock You Like a Hurricane_ by the Scorpions - [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGfKi6kpdTQ)


	26. I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song

The months passed. Claire went to therapy to deal with the aftermath of what she had gone through. Castiel had healed except for the same limp he had before the second attack. He rarely had nightmares any longer. Castiel was thriving in his new position at the non-profit. Helping others was his true calling. 

Dean hung up his DJ mic for good and focused on being a college professor. He couldn't resist working on cars, so he purchased an old Firebird to restore for Castiel.

They had decided to wait a year to get married to give Claire and Castiel time to work through all the lingering issues from everything they had gone through. It was important to Dean that Castiel had time to mentally as well as physically recover from all the aftereffects of the crappy hand he had been dealt. As the months passed, Dean could tell that Castiel was happier and more content. Claire had started calling Dean, Pop. Dean was more than pleased that Claire had accepted him as a parent.

Dean was even more pleased the previous Spring when he acted as Sam's best man as he married Jess. The two of them were meant to be together. The way they finished each other's sentences was sickly sweet.

Castiel and Dean decided on a Fall wedding. Time passed both too quickly and not quickly enough at the same time -- he wanted to marry Castiel and it seemed forever for the date to actually arrive, but he got more nervous as the days flew by getting closer to their actual wedding date on September 18th.

On the morning of the wedding, Dean nervously adjusted his tie for the fourth time. He stared at the mirror in a blue suit with a tie that matched the color of Castiel's eyes. Charlie slapped his hands away from the tie, "Stop it, Dean. You're fine. Everything is fine." She brushed his hair away from his face a little bit. "You're perfect."

"What the hell am I doing, Charlie? I'm not good relationship material. Eventually, I'll do something to annoy him. I know it will happen. It always does."

Charlie frowned at him. "Cas is crazy about you. After everything that the two of you went through to get together, why would you think he'd give up on you now?"

Dean sighed, "He kept pushing me away for the longest time. What if he changes his mind?"

"He kept running to protect you, dumb ass. And, you're on to his tricks. He never stopped loving you; he was trying to keep you safe. He hasn't strayed far from your side after the danger was over. You have been together well over a year now. Now man up. True happiness is but one marriage ceremony away." Charlie glared at Dean disapprovingly. 

Sam entered the room, dressed in a black suit with a blue, striped tie. "They're ready to get started in a minute. Gabe said Cas is almost ready. Jess is in there putting on the final touches for him. She didn't trust Gabe not to pull a final trick on him to mess him up. You know how Gabe is."

Dean looked at Sam, "Who's all out there?"

"Chuck, Michael, Raphael, Anna, and her husband, Bobby, Jody, Rowena, Benny, Kaia, Alex, a bunch of the faculty you work with that all blend together to me, and a few of your students. It's a pretty full house, Dean. But, the only thing that matters is Castiel is here and Claire is with him."

Dean looked in the mirror. "Do I look ok?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know you look like a model; give me a break."

"I just want everything to be perfect."

Charlie interrupted, "Dean, you could go out there in a burlap sack, and Castiel will still think you are perfect. You could go out there in nothing at all, and Cas would think you were even more perfect."

Sam snorted, "I'd love to see the Novaks if you showed up naked. Although I'd be cautious about being naked near Gabriel. He'd probably film it."

"Except for Gabe and maybe Chuck, they'll never think I'm good enough for him."

Sam sighed at Dean, "The reality is all of them, apart from Gabe, aren't good enough for you or Cas. At least, Gabe got them to not to boycott or protest the wedding. 

"We are so skipping the lines about objections in the vows," Dean growled.

"I'm pretty sure Gabe will keep them in line, Dean," Sam replied reassuringly.

A rap on the door sounded before Jess walked in. "It's showtime, Dean." She looked radiant in a blue dress, her blonde hair swept back in a French braid, and the roundness of her stomach indicating that the next generation of Winchesters would start in a few months. Charlie offered Jess her arm, and the two of them slipped out of the room and went to go sit down.

Sam said, "Ok, Dean. Remember what you told me when I got married. You said it's a great next stage of your life. I found my other half. And, there is absolutely nothing to be nervous about. Life will be unicorns farting rainbows that smell like pies for all the years to come."

"Well, I very well couldn't tell you it was terrifying, and I almost threw up before walking up the aisle to the front with you."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Let's go, jerk."

Dean grunted, "Right behind you, bitch."

Dean and Sam left the dressing room and entered the garden. Flowers abounded around the edges of the garden with white wooden chairs aligned into rows with a walkway through the middle of them. Most of the chairs were filled. At the end of the walkway stood a large oak decorated with red hanging lanterns with silver trim. Jody, wearing a simple blue dress, stood under the oak tree at the front. Crowley was lying bored next to Michael, making snuffling noises ever so often and drooling on Michael's knee. Michael looked irritated but didn’t say a word.

Dean and Sam proceeded to the oak tree where a guitar sat on a stand off to one side of Jody. Dean picked up the guitar and looked out over the people. All the people that mattered most to him were in one spot. He would never entirely get used to the Novak clan, but they somehow had produced Castiel, so Dean had to forgive them.

Dean looked at Sam nervously. Sam squeezed his arm and whispered, "You got this." Dean took a deep breath before starting to play the guitar. He sang, staring at the door that Castiel would emerge from: 

> Yeah, I know it's kind of strange  
>  Every time I'm near you  
>  I just run out of things to say  
>  I know you'd understand  
>  Every time I tried to tell you  
>  The words just came out wrong  
>  So I'll have to say I love you in a song

Dean knew he somehow finished the song but couldn't remember how because his breath was taken away by the sight of Castiel in a grey suit and a thin blue tie. He had made an attempt to tame his hair, but it was even more tousled than usual. Claire wore a light green sundress; her golden hair surrounded her face like a halo. Her arm was linked to her father's as she escorted him down the aisle. Castiel's eyes met Dean's and never left as he got closer. When Claire arrived at the front, she slipped her arm out of his and turned Castiel to face Dean. She stood next to him.

Sam tapped on Dean's shoulder and took the guitar from him and replaced it on the stand.

Jody started, "Hello, everyone. Castiel and Dean did not opt for a traditional ceremony. So, I'm going to say a few words and they will exchange their vows. I've known Dean for a long time. He's always been selfless and put everyone's needs before his own. He was content and took pleasure from helping those around him. When Castiel burst into his life, those of us who knew and loved Dean could see the difference. Dean went from being content to being genuinely happy. Castiel filled the missing parts of Dean's life, and they want to move to the phase of their lives together. Now, they will exchange their vows."

Dean started, "Cas, from the first moment I heard your voice on the request line, I was drawn to you. I'm not good at words, but you were like a light that helped me find my way home. I was drowning myself in work, so I didn't have to face how truly lonely I was. When I met you, I realized I didn't want to be alone any more. You filled my life with music, joy, and laughter. Today, getting married to you makes me happier than I ever thought possible. I can't wait for each step of the life we are going to embark on together. I once told Sam we were heading for a finish line as he was about to graduate; Sam corrected me and told me I was just starting a new journey and adventure for myself. It was my turn to find my dream. There's no one I rather take my new adventure than Castiel. He's my angel."

Castiel took a couple of deep breaths and fought back the threat of tears before answering, "Before Dean, I was mostly going through the motions of living. I had a beautiful, wonderful daughter, but the rest of my life was shades of black and grey. Dean brought me all the colors that make up a sunrise--the shades of orange, yellow, and gold that create a vibrant warmth. Through the songs he sang and played for me, he wrote the lyrics and melodies for where I wanted life to take me. He helped me through a very dark period of my life and pulled me into his sunshine. I'll be forever grateful for what he's brought to my life, and I want to wake up to sunrises with him for the rest of my days."

Jody said, "Please exchange rings. Do you both agree to be honor, love, and support each other until you reach your ultimate spiritual goals together?"

They said in unison, "I do."

Jody responded, "By the power vested in me by the state of Illinois and www.youcanmarrypeople.com, I now pronounce you husbands. Go ahead and kiss. You know you want to."

Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and kissed him passionately. Time lost all meaning to them until Crowley started howling. As they pulled apart, Claire wrinkled her face at them, "Eww, dads, a simple peck on the lips would have sufficed. Impressionable, young teenager here."

Castiel laughed and pulled Claire into a tight hug. Dean hugged them both, and Sam wrapped his arms around the three of them. A moment later, Jess joined them. They stood there a minute in a huddle before Dean and Castiel broke apart from them to walk back up the aisle. Claire followed them. Sam paused to offer his arm to Jess and trailed behind.

There was no music playing in the garden, but Dean had a song in his heart and felt a harmony in his soul that he thought would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by _I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song_ by Jim Croce - [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EN1nMpmC0n4)
> 
> So, I'm done :). I hope you enjoyed this! I'll miss these boys. Chuck said endings are hard. I think that's because we are saying goodbye to this little family and pocket universe. I tried to keep the underlying truth of Supernatural -- family aren't necessarily the one you are born with; it's the one you build through love and friendship.
> 
> I might write timestamps from Cas' point of view since the entire thing was from Dean's. Please tell me what you think?


End file.
